


Chloe Perth at Hogwarts-Frist year

by MoonShiningWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShiningWolf/pseuds/MoonShiningWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the frist story in a series of Stories about My OC Chloe Perth. A young witch who thinks she's a Muggle-born and goes to Hogwarts. She's Starting the same year as Harry and the others brave Gryffindors. Follow her adventure though her first year and meets Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and many other Characters form the Books/Films, along with my own characters including her two new friends Eve Overton and Rhiannon Darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story begins on the 6th of September in 1979, in Longford London on the street called Hamstion road, at house number 178 where a loving couple is about to get the surprise of their life, or a miracle in there eyes. You see the couple is a married couple in their late twenties trying to start a family, however they have not yet been about to conceive child.

In this mans eyes it was the perfect place to hide his infant daughter who was only a few hours old. His partner had died in child birth and there was a war going on, it was not the best place for a baby to grow. He decided to look for a place for the child weeks ago just encase something happened and they needed to hide the child quickly.

His friend tried to convince him that they would look after her as they were expecting a little boy soon but he knew it would be unfair of him to burden them and keep the child where it will grow up in war. No, it was better to the child if he just left her here, when the war was over, he’d come back for her but right now it was for her own good.

It was dark out, even this time of summer, when the man apparate to in front of the house. With the little baby girl in his arms rapped in a pale green blanket. The little one was fast asleep cooing as she breathed out. The man looked down at the child and gave a sad smile. She looked just like her mother and had, had even a tuff of blond hair on her head.

However he had cut it off, and put it in the pendent around his neck under his shirt. It made him feel closer to her and was going to be the only thing he had of her until he saw her again. He looked at the infant one more time before he turned her do her sleeping face was looking right at him.

“Now listen Chloe” he said in a sad voice, knowing that she wont remember any of this, “I need you to be good for this couple, you’ll be with them for probably a long time, while I’m away, but I promise to come back for you when all this over and the bad man’s gone, ok.” The child began to wake up and move in his arms, as if she was struggling against him, wanting him to stay.

“Now don’t do that and make it hard for me to leave, you know I have to go, or the other would be lost without me” and with that said he put the little girl on the step of the house and pulled out a note form his pocket along with a small paper packet, lying it on top of the child. “Salvio Hexia” he whispered softly. It made him feel better knows that she cannot be attacked while she was out in the open. “Good Bye Chloe, I’ll see you soon” and with that he pressed to doorbell and disapprate away.

A tired man opened the door in blue and white striped Pyjamas in a dark blue dressing gown. He looked down as the bundle. He looked shocked at then called out.

“Honey, come quick!” he picked up the bundle and brought her inside and closed the door, with his foot. His wife came down stairs in tying her hot pink dressing gown over her short pale pink night gown, when she saw the bundle; she almost fell down the stairs. She walked quickly the rest of the way down and came to stand in front of her husband with a look of disbelief on her face. She turned her gaze form the bundle to her husband.

“Is this a dream?” she asked in shock. Her husband gave a chuckle.

“If it is, we’ve having the same one” he replied holding the bundle closer to him. He then saw the note and paper packet on top. He passed the bundle to his wife and took the note and packet off of it. The packet said on it, ‘Mix all of this with warm milk’ he then looked at the note.

_Dear Mr & Mrs Perth. _

_This is my little girl Chloe who was born today at 1pm on the 6th of September. I have had to leave her behind as my life is too dangerous for such an innocent life at the moment. I ask if you would please look after her like she was your own for I know that you both want to have a child, so this is me asking if you would please be selfish and look after her for me._

_SB_

_P.S. the powder in the paper is for Mrs Perth as it will allow her to breast feed Chloe._

Mr Perth looked to his wife and the little girl and fell in love with the sight of the baby in his wife’s arms, it made him want a child of his own even more. However he was quite content with just having this bundle for now. And so he decided that he would look after the girl for this stranger till he came for his little. So the Perth family went to bed with their new family member; Chloe Perth.

* * *

 

**31 July 1991**

**(About 11 years and 10 months later.)**

* * *

 

In the time that had to come to pass, the Perths had done as SB had asked and look after the little girl bring her up thing that she was theirs and about a year later they had, had their own little boy. Mr Perth believes that it had something to do with the powder that Mrs Perth had taken to breast feed Chloe, because as soon as she had drank the powder mixed with milk a week later they found out that she was pregnant.

Both were grateful to the person known as SB and promised to look after the little girl as thanks to the kind stranger that had given them two gifts that night almost eleven years ago, a sweet little girl and an adorable little boy of their own. But they were always worried of what the little girl will think when her real father came for her. Would she leave them thinking that they didn’t really love her?

Would she hate them because they weren’t her real parents and had lied to her all those years? They decided that they would tell her when she was sixteen. But they hadn’t expected what would happen next.

* * *

 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

SLAM.

The alarm switched off and the hand that had slammed down on the alarm’s stop button went back under the pale green sheets. The sheets where scrunched up everywhere on the bed and the only thing visible form the sheets was a mess of long blond wavy hair they was spend out over the pillows at the top of the bed.

“Chloe it time to get up” Mrs Perth said as she was the other side of the girl’s door. When there was no reply, she sighed and opened the door. “Chloe you need to get up its ten o’clock” “But it’s the holidays” came a whiney voice form under the covers.

“Why do I have to get up, I wanna sleep” Mrs Perth gave a soft smile as looked over to the lump of covers. She walked over to the bed and sat on the side.

“But everyone out of bed now, you have to get up” and then Chloe her ‘mothers arm and pulled her down and though the side of the covers over the top of her.

“Not there not only half of the house it out of bed” she grumbled and nuzzled her face into her soft pillow. This only made Mrs Perth laugh at her ‘daughter’s’ antics.

“No, I think not, I’m not in my bed I’m tapped in yours” she said smugly.

“You never said it had to be there own bed and I never said you was in your bed” Chloe countered as she rolled over so that her side facing the wall. Mrs Perth only rolled her eyes and sat up, taking the covers with her as she did as they were still over her head.

“Come on up, young lady or you’re not allowed to go to read tonight past seven” she said as she stood up and removed the covers form her head. She then folded the cover in half and laid it on the end of the bed. Chloe sat up and glared at her mother. However didn’t look very scary been as her hair was going in all directions and really fizzy. She was also wearing bale blue pajamas with cute pink bunny heads on it.

“Don’t give me that look, please get dressed and make your bed I’m going down stairs to make breakfast so be quick please” she said as she made her way to the door and closed it. Chloe sighed in defect and knew that she wasn’t going to get any sleep now, put on her glasses and stood up to unfolded her cover.

She lifted it up in to the air and laid it on the bed and patted in down and moved the pillows into two pile on each side of the bad. Her sheets and pillow were pale green, but the bed structure and the mattress were white and had two draws that slide out form under it. It’s where she kept her shoe and winter wear; woolly hats, mittens, scarves all that.

She walked over to her crest of doors in left corner under her bookshelf and opened the bottom drawers where all her towels were. She grabbed the biggest one and moved to take a shower before she got dressed and went down stairs.

About half an hour later she came aback in with the towel around her and mover over to her wardrobe between her bed and her desk on the back wall.

“What do I wear today” she muttered as she looked thought her clothes. She stopped and looked at her red long sleeve top and grinned. She took it out then moved back to her draws and grabbed a pair of jeans form the second draw and got dressed.

Once she was dressed she made her way out her room with the book she was reading for the last two days, ‘the Hobbit’ by J. K. K. Tolkien. She walked along the corridor and stopped at her ‘brother’s’ door, then let a grin cross her face as she opened it.

“Go away Chloe, I’ve been up for three hours” Thomas replied as he just sat there looking at his computer screen. He had got there Parents to get the Amiga 2000 for school, were as she had asked for a bigger bookcase and some more text books to study with. They both were in the same year but Thomas was born 17th June 1980 and she was born 6th September 1979 so she was the oldest in the year where as he was on of the youngest.

“Aw, you’re no fun” she pouted as she came into the room and made her way to the him, weaving in and out of piled clothes on the floor. “You know, mum gave you a washing basket for a reason, right?” she asked as she made it to his desk and leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder looking at what he was writing.

“It’s full, now leave, I’m busy” he demanded but didn’t even look at her.

“What, you’re too busy to even talk to your big sis? How mean” she replied dramatically, still he didn’t look at her, only continued to type away. “What are you doing anyway, it’s the summer holidays” she said as she tried to read what he was writing, but he turned off the monitor and turned in his chair to face her.

“One, it’s none off your business what I do, Two, I’ve told you not to come in my room like I don’t go into yours, and Three aren’t you suppose to be down stairs eating or whatever it is you do all day” he said as he glared, to which Chloe just rolled her eyes. Then she gave him a grin.

“Fine, I’ll leave but you have bring ALL the clothes off your floor downstairs for mum to wash”

“Fine” and with that he got up and started to pick up all the clothes and though them into the left corner where the clothes basket was. Once all the clothes where removed he went over to it and tied to pick it up but failed, badly. Thomas what more of a nerd than athletic and Chloe knew this, so she tried to get him to build his strength, which was pathetic, whenever she could?

She watched him struggle for five minutes and he still hadn’t managed to pick it up a foot of the floor. She rolled her eyes and moved to help him by grabbing the other end and they made their way down the stairs, along the hallway and into the kitchen.

“Oh my god, what is that?” their mother yelled when she saw the huge pile of clothes in the basket.

“Thomas washing of his floor” Chloe said as she tied to look as innocence as an eleven year old could. She knew her mother would act this way, but she knew that it was time to intervene in Tom’s room or it would get worse. Mrs Perth turned her gaze to her son with a scolding look on her face.

“Well been as it’s yours, Thomas Duncan Perth today you can have a laundry lesson, I am fed up with having to clean ALL you clothes in one go” she said with a smirk. Chloe didn’t even have to look at her brother to know that he’d turned pale.

“Bu-but-but she told me too” he cried out as he let go of the basket to throw his arms in the arm and point at her. This cause the basket to tilled and because Chloe wasn’t expecting it she fell back dorm the shove the basket made and she fell to the floor with a squeak and the clothes all fell all on top of her.

“Oh My God! Chloe!” Mrs Perth yelled as she run to the girl and kneel by her moving some of the pile so that she could breath, Thomas just stood there looking at the girl.

“Sorry Chlo, I didn’t mean too” she said as he moved to kneel the other side of her. Chloe sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

“I’m good, I’m good” she said and then looked between her mother and Tom and decided it was time to lighten the mood “but I think I need another shower, I now smell of Tom’s bedroom floor” she said and her and Tom burst out laughing, where as Mrs Perth just sigh with relief.

“No I think you’ll survive, come on up you get” she said and she stood up pulling her two children to their feet.

“Come on, go sit at the table and I’ll bring your breakfast, Thomas clear up your clothes form the floor and take them to the washroom.

“Yes Mum” they said together and Chloe helped Thomas clean up the clothes back into the basket and them moved to sit at the table, when she was seated she opened her book and started to read, while Thomas pushed the basket toward the door that led to the patio. He then pushed it toward the right to the extension where there was a room where the clothes were cleaned.

Suddenly the post flap in the door clunked, meaning that the morning post was here. Mrs Perth placed a plate of Bacon, eggs and been in front of her.

“Put the book down and eat please Chloe” she said as she put it down and moved toward the arch that separated the dinning room and the living room. “Ok Mum” and she put ‘the hobbit’ down and began to eat her bacon.

Mrs Perth went to the door and picked up several envelopes but on the top was a cream coloured one that read:

_**Miss Chloe Perth** _

_**178 Hamstion Road,** _

_**Longford London** _

‘What on earth’ Mrs Perth thought as she read the name over and over again. ‘Who on earth is writing to Chloe, Why are they writing to Chloe’ she glanced over her shoulder towards the girl happily eating her breakfast. ‘Maybe I just won’t give it to her, she doesn’t normally get any mail, it’s not like it’s going to really affect her by not getting it’ she shock her head mentally ‘no I can’t keep any more secrets form her, man up Anne and just give her the letter.’

“Chloe she yelled to the young girl. Chloe looked up from her plate to her mother.

“Yes mum”

“You got a letter” Anne said as she held it up as she made her way over to the table with it and sat down at the end so Chloe was to her right and handed her the letter. Chloe wiped her hands on her napkin and looked at the envelope. She turned it over to find a red wax seal on it. It looked nice so she didn’t want to ruin it, so she peeled it careful so as not to tear it. Inside the paper was also a creamy colour with green ink. Chloe took them out and began to read it:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY** _

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf, Warlock,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)** _

_Dear Ms Perth._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1._

_We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** _

_**Deputy Headmistress** _

_**P.S.** I will be visiting this night to help you get ready for the year and hep explain how things are done, please be expecting me. _

Chloe couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Anne gave her quiz full look.

“What so funny dear” she asked, here she was worrying what the letter said and there her daughter is laughing at it.

“Someone seems to think it’s funny to send me a letter telling me I’m a witch” she continued to giggle but Anne was shocked and suddenly her mind was working a mile a minute. It made sense. The powder SB gave her had allowed her to produce breast milk for Chloe and there was no known way to do that, expect being pregnant and having gone though thoughts stages at least once.

There were also the things that had been happing lately. The other day when she woke Chloe up telling her to shower the girl had got up, grabbed a towel and moved towards the bathroom; see went to go make the girl’s bed for her but it was already made. One thing was for sure, something was up.


	2. The Truth Explained

Later that evening, around six o’clock, Mr Perth cam home to find his wife sitting in the middle of their thirteen seated couch knitting with different shades of green wool in her kitting bag by her foot. Chloe sitting in the left corner of the couch with her feet curled around her and she read which ever of her large collection of books she was reading at the moment, he and Anne always spoiled the kids when it the right occasions.

Christmas, Birthdays, even at Easter they got presents along with their chocolate eggs. However he was glad that his children didn’t act like they were spoiled. That’s why when Thomas asked if he could have a computer for his birthday they agreed, also because they had brought Chloe a new Bookcase been as she was running low on room on her other one. Her turned towards Thomas and found that him lying on his stomach on the right side of the couch watch his cartoon on the TV.

“Hey everyone” he said as he mad his way into the room loosening his tie.

“Hey Dad/Dear” they said, Chloe not looking up form her book, Thomas not looking away from the TV. Anne looked up at him with a smile. “How was work?”

“It was tiring he said as he went round the back and leaned over and gave her a little peck on the lips.

“Ew gross dad” he made a face at his parents.

“Oh pipe down Tom, their married there are allowed to be lovey dovey you know” Chloe said still not looking up form her book. She had got to where the dwarf company was facing the white orc King in the forest after escaping the goblin Kings realm. Mr Perth moved beside her so that only the couch back was between them a plucked her book out of her hand. “Hey I deafened you” she yelled at her ‘dad’ and moved to get her book back but he moved it further away.

“I know but where’s my kiss from my little girl” he said as he pouted. Chloe just rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and grabbed the book back form him. “Oh honey, our daughter is becoming so cold to me, her old poor father” he cried as he moved toward his wife who had gone back to her knitting.

“What do you except, you stole her nook for blackmail” she said as she didn’t even look at her husband, she was knitting Chloe a beanie hat because one, she didn’t like any of the ones in the shops they were to over the Top, two, Chloe loved homemade stuff, she had said once that they made her feel at home even thought he may be on holiday or away form home a couple of days, and three, she needed something to do now that the kids were going to be home all summer doing there own things.

“I mean really Phillip dear, what makes you think that he wouldn’t be mad at you when you interrupted her at a good part I imagine or she would have looked up when you walked thought the door like she always does, now wouldn’t she” she continued as she look up to see what it was what her son was watching when the advertisements she turned to look at her son.

“Thomas” she said to catch his attention. Tom turned to look at her. “Why don’t you tell your father what you’ve been doing all day” Phillip looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. His wife never did any thing with out a reason, so now his was curious as to what he had been doing that he needed to know. Tom sat up with his head down.

“I learned how to do the laundry with mum, because Chloe told me that I should bring down all my dirty clothes form off my floor down stairs to be washed” he said quietly in shame. He knew what his mother was getting at when she had told him to tell his dad about it, he also knew his dad would be mad at him.

“Yes but what also happen when you and Chloe brought it down stairs into the **_tiled_** floor kitchen” she knew he was avoiding that bit so then he wouldn’t get shouted at, but Phillip had to know because it could have been worse and Chloe could have been really hurt. Now Phillip understood why Anne had brought it up, he looked over to Chloe and saw that there weren't any ban aids any where to be seen or bandages so she wasn’t injured to badly.

“when Mum yelled at me for bringing it down all in one go I let go of the basket and Chloe ended up falling back and hitting her head, with the clothes falling on top of her” he said as he could feel the tears coming. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, he was just scared by mum raising her voice and went to balm Chloe, like they always did. “I didn’t mean to and I said sorry, really I hadn't” he said as he looked up to his dad, eyes glazed over in sadness” Phillip Sighed.

“It’s ok, just don’t do it again you cold end up killing you sister brain cells” he said trying to lighten the mood, Chloe court on and played along.

“Hey!” Chloe exclaimed. “Don’t think that a hit to the head will stop me from beating you at scrabble, dad, I could beat you if I lost all my brain cells, remember last time we played, you tried to tell me that ‘Huggle’ is a word”

“Excuse me it is a word I do it every night with your mother when we go to bed, it is a cross between hug and cuddle. Lasts slightly longer than a hug and is good when comforting mildly upset people.” She counted smartly. Anne just sighed.

“honey, she has a point, just because you say it doesn’t mean that it is allowed in a game of Scrabble, and Chloe stop teasing your father please, you know he had just come back form work” she said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. And they all turned their attention to the door.

“Are we expecting anyone dear” Phillip asked as moved to the door. Anne also stood and moved as well.

“Not to my Knowledge” she replied as they got the arch she turned to the kids. “Stay there for a minute, ok?” and then went to open the door. As she opened the door there stood a middle aged woman with in a velvet forest green cape and black pointed witches hat.

“Good Evening, By any chance are you two Mr Phillip Perth and Mrs Anne Perth, Mother and Father of Chloe Perth?” she asked in a plain voice.

“Yes” Phillip relied and they saw that she gave a sigh of relief. “Who are you?”

“I am Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry” she said proudly and a smile appeared on her face. “I’m here to help you prepare Chloe for Hogwarts under the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore’s request, you should of got a not in the letter that was sent saying I’d be popping in” she continued. “May I come in?” Anne gave her own sigh of relief.

“So that was what that letter was” she said then gave the McGonagall an acquired smile. “Please come in” she said as she opened the door wider for the lady. Phillip gave them both a confused look.

“What letter?”

“Chloe got a letter this morning, it was a surprise but I didn’t read it because it was hers, but after she read it, I’m sorry to say that Chloe didn’t take the letter very seriously, she burst out laughing when she read it so I didn’t even look at it, I’m sorry” she apologised. McGonagall eyes soften at this. It was common for this to happen and she always had to go the Muggle borns homes to explain what was going on.

“That’s all right Muggle borns tend to not to believe the letters, thought I have to admit she is the first to laugh at the letter” she said with a little chuckle at the end.

“‘Muggle Born’?” Phillip asked confused. McGonagall eyes widen with shock, how could she have been so stupid.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, that was so rude” she cried, both gave her a confused look, she straighten. “Muggle is what us witches and wizards call non-magical people, such as your selves, a Muggle born is what a child who was born into a non-magical parents” Anne looked to Phillip at this then back to McGonagall.

“Professor McGonagall would you like to come and sit down and have a cup of tea there is something we must tell you before you talk to Chloe about this” Anne said as she offered her arm to the woman.

“I don’t see why not, the evening is still young, unless I’m holding you up, you look like your about to go out for the evening, that skirt is very lovely” McGonagall said as she took the woman’s arm. Anne smiled happily at the complement; she was wearing her knee length blue slim skirt with a pale blue blouse.

“Chloe, Thomas can you go to your rooms please me and your mother have to talk to this lady in privet.

“Fine” Thomas he said as he got up and moved towards the stair to go up.

“Can I go sit out side for a bit please dad, it’s still light and I hear it’s meant to be a cool night” Chloe asked as she closed her book, placing her bookmark in it.

“Yes all right, but when we say come in, you are to come in, not like last time when she argued, or its lights out at eight, got it” Anne said in a stern voice of warning. McGonagall gave the child the once over and could tell straight away that she was going to be a powerful witch one day, with the right teaching. Chloe nodded and went thought the dining room and out the glass doors, shutting them after walking though.

Phillip showed McGonagall the couch while Anne went into the kitchen to boil the kettle. Once the water was on she came back though to the living room.

“Would you like tea or coffee Professor McGonagall? Dear?” she asked them both and she grabbed the coffee table doily cloth form the self in the cuboids and lied in on the table.

“A cup of tea would be nice please” McGonagall answered while she took off her hat and levitated it towards the hat rack in the hallway.

“Coffee love, Chloe isn’t going to be doing that all the time she here is she” Phillip asked as he paled form watching the magic, where as Anne looked amased.

“You know that could come in handy” Anne said as she moved back in the kitchen to prepare the drinks. McGonagall chuckled at Anne’s reaction.

“Yes, many mothers have said that Mrs Perth; however Mr Perth you will not have to worry about it for a long time. No Witch or wizard is allowed to us magic unsupervised by an older witch or wizard until they pass their seventeenth birthday” replied as she laid her hands in her lap, her long cape sleeves falling either side of her legs.

“That’s good, god knows what she would do with her magic” Phillip said with a sigh of relief and smirk on her face. Anne came back in with her tea tray. The tray had her tea pot and two tea cups and Phillip coffee.

“You know she would really do anything with it Phillip, apart form read in the dark and levitate her book when her arms hart” Anne deafened. “Anyway we should be grateful that it’s Chloe, not Thomas with magic. Aw that reminds me” she said as she put down the try on the table them moved to the cabinet. Inside they had put the blanket and note. “Chloe isn’t our child, and form what your saying I believe he was a wizard”

McGonagall face became serious as Anne finished. Anne handed her the note and then poured the tea. Once McGonagall had read it over she looked at the two.

“Is there any clue as two who this ‘SB’ is, has anyone ever come to get the child?” she asked as she passed the note back to Anne.

“There is this crest in the corner of the blanket we found it in” she said as she took the note and gave her the blanket. “really we owe this stranger, you see our son was born nine mouths after Chloe, and we think I got pregnant because of the powder that I took, went had a mouth before told us that I may never get pregnant, and never give birth to a live child” she said with a small sad smile.

“It was all like a dream come true, we got a child of our own and got to raise a boy and a girl, we promised together that we would tell Chloe when the time was right that she wasn’t ours, I guess that time is now, but I had hoped to wait until she was eighteen to tell her” she said as she looked towards her husband who was looking at Chloe sitting in a chair on the Patio. McGonagall looked at the crest a recognised intermediately and turns her head to look at the child.

“It can’t be” she muttered and then looked at the crest again. Anne had heard her clearly, but Phillip only heard a mummer.

“Whets wrong?” Anne asked. McGonagall turned her head to look Anne straight in the eyes.

“This is the crest of the Blacks”


	3. Chapter 3

“Who are the Blacks?” Phillip asked a worried look came across his face when McGonagall’s voice changed its tone. By her tone he and Anne something was up.

“The Black family is what we call purebloods, they have many relatives in most of the Wizarding families, the last I know of the Black was there two sons, the note said ‘SB’ correct?” she asked. She was shocked. This Child was no Muggle born that was for sure, she may even be pureblood if the rumours were true about Sirius getting with Lucy was true.

“There was two sons of the Nobility of the Black family, Regulus Arcturus Black, the first born and heir to the Black and the second son Sirius Black, who was disowned when he began Hogwarts because he was sorted in the house of Gryffindor when the Black was traditionally put in Slytherin house.” McGonagall explained, and then she smiled and shocked her head.

“I was the head of Gryffindor when he was there with his friends, they called them selves ‘the Marauder’ they did all sorts of pranks and got in so much trouble, but everyone enjoy there ‘grand Halloween Pranks’ oh those were the days, were students were normal and teacher were in good relations with their students, I don’t know why but these days student seem to think we punish for our own amusement because we are old” she said with a heavy sigh.

“So you think this Sirius Black is Chloe’s real father?” Phillip asked with a sadden expression. The man McGonagall was describing sounded like a good man and it kind of made him feel sad to know that her father was such a great person.

“All the clues seem to point in that direction, and there was a rumour that he got with a women in war but I never heard about a child I have to admit” she replied, she could see the sadness in the man’s eyes. “If he did it would explain why her mother had died, he told everyone that she had been dieing for a while and then just gave up the fight, broke all our hearts in the order”

“I’m sorry you said war, is that why Chloe was left here, and why hasn’t come back for her, did he die fighting” Anne asked.

“About twenty years ago the Wizarding world began a war between Lord Voldemort and the order of the phoenix, it was a long war, and ended in 1981 when family called the Potters were killed by Lord Voldemort” she said in a voice full of grief. “there son, Harry Potter was the only to survive, however as to answer your question, Sirius Black did not die in the war he was the one that told the Dark Lord where the Potters were and he is in the Wizarding prison Azkaban, where he will stay for being an evil wizard and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the murder of twelve Muggles”

“Oh my god” Anne said as she coved her mouth with both hands and turned her head towards her little girl in the garden. Phillip also looked at Chloe then back to McGonagall.

“So what do you suggest we do Professor?” he asked as he took in what she had said. But one thing didn’t make sense. Why had a man who had given up his only daughter for her safety, a man who gave a couple the happiness that they always wanted? Kill two of his best friends and twelve innocent people? It didn’t make sense.

“It would be best to let the child believe you are her real parents for the time being” she said as she gave the blanket back to Anne.

“Ok we will” Phillip said and he watched Anne shakily put the blanket and the note back in its hiding place. “Anne, why don’t you go get Chloe I think it’s time to set this straight and Professor McGonagall can explain Hogwarts to her and what she got to do to get ready for the school year” he suggest to his wife. Anne went to get Chloe and Phillip turned back to McGonagall. “When Chloe finds out about this what will happen.

“I do not know that we relay purely on her and how she takes it, there is know way of know before hand” McGonagall said as she looked into his eyes with a serious look. “you have done well raising her, even though I have not met her I can tell you and your wife were meant to parents, great ones at that, you both have good heart and will protect her, you should be proud on what you have done, I know many Muggles that disown they children when they find out they are magical”

They heard the back doors close and turned to her Chloe Stand by her Mother hugging her book to her chest. Chloe looked up at her mum then back to McGonagall with a shameful expression. She bowed her head and moved around the couch so that she was on her left, head still down.

“I’m sorry if I disrespected you by laughing at the letter when I read it, it just seemed too unreal” she said in a low voice, McGonagall could see that she hugged her book closer to her chest. McGonagall gave a little chuckle, causing both parents to give a confused expression.

“That alright dear, in fact it was quick amusing” she said softly. Chloe looked up at her.

“It was?” she asked.

“Yes, most just look at it and ignore it when they read it, you must actually be the first to ever laugh at the letter”

“Really” Chloe saw that the lady was trying to lighten the mood. “Well at least I’m not normal, normal it boring” at this McGonagall gave a grin at the smile.

“I agree Normal can be boring at times” she held out her hand to the girl. “Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry” Chloe shook her hand and smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you Professor McGonagall” she said with a kind innocent smile. “You’re the one that sign the letter?” Chloe asked as she looked at the lady. She was dressed like one of the characters in one of her many books.

“Yes, well remembered, but the way do you still have the letter, it has your list of equipments and uniform on it” she asked not sure if she will have to bring one with her tomorrow when they went shopping.

“Yes” Chloe said as she opened the back of her book and pulled out the envelop. “I liked to writing style and the seal so I was going to put it on my wall in my room” she smiled. “Did you write it by hand, it doesn’t look like it was typed?”

“No I wrote one of the letters and had my quill write the rest, however I did write the name and address on all of them and signed them” she explained.

“That really cool, but in a way you did write them all if you think about it, it’s your hand writing so its really like you wrote them all just in less time” Chloe suggest and McGonagall began to think of what she said.

“I suppose when you think of it like that” she then looked at the time. “How look at the time, and I haven’t even explained any thing” she looked to both Phillip and Anne with an apologetic smile “I’m sorry I feel like I’m keeping you all for so long and wasting your time” she apologised. Phillip gave a chuckle and Anne gave a kind smile.

“Not at all, it’s lovely to hear about all this, would you like another cup of tea Professor” Anne asked as she picked up the tea pot.

“Yes please Mrs Perth” McGonagall answered.

“Honey… can I have a coffee please…”Phillip asked, dragging out the two words to an almost whining noise.

“Of course dear” Anne replied as she poured McGonagall’s tea, “you know where the coffee maker is, help your self” she said as she looked at him with an amused gleam in her eyes as she saw his face fall. Phillip got up and made his way to the to the kitchen.

“Now where to begin, Hogwarts, right, Hogwarts is a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” McGonagall Began to explain. “It is a British Wizarding boarding school that teaches young witches and wizards all there is to the magical arts, Hogwarts it’s self is a castle that is located in Scotland and there are mountains around all the school and the loch and forest beside it, however his is only so that the students are protected and in order to prevent our ways of teaching are never revealed to the Muggle world”

“What is a Muggle, is that Mum, Dad and Thomas?” Chloe asked and she seemed to in aw just hearing the words castle made her exited, the though of going to school in a castle.

“Yes, they are Muggles, you, Chloe are a Muggle Born, which is nothing to be ashamed of before you let anyone tell you different, it just means you have non-magical Parents in fact there three this year out of the thirty three students to attend” she said kindly, she hated that people out castes the Muggle borns for no reason.

“As you can gather there are not many people to a year at Hogwarts, however in your first year on your first night you are sorted in to one of the four house and that house is where you will stay for the next seven years while you are being trained. You have to do the basic lessons the first year and then in your third year you get to choose some of the lessons you would wish to study, to get to Hogwarts you are to take the train form London main station called ‘the Hogwarts Express”

“Cool, but do mum and dad have to pay for the schooling?” Chloe asked as Phillip came back into the room. This was the part that he was dreading, the school was going to be a fortune and they’d have to tell her that she couldn’t do it.

“The Schooling and boarding are free along with your meals and the train ride” before she continued she looked right at Anne and Phillip. “However you must pay for your uniform, learning equipment, books and if you have a pet the food for it and it’s up keep, we do however surplice the ink for the quills until your third year when you are able to leave the castle to get your own form the village near by”

“So how much should we need for that” Phillip asked, they had about four hundred to spend on both the kids for school and half of that was for Thomas, the most at the moment they could spear was three hundred for this maybe four if needed but it would be unfair on Thomas.

“As much as you can spear we will be going to Diagon Ally tomorrow eleven o’clock shape” and with that she brought out her wand and levitated her hat back to her and stood up. That you for having me this evening, goodnight I will see you tomorrow, Mr and Mrs Perth, Chloe” and with a bow of her head she disapprated away.

* * *

 

Minerva McGonagall had apprated in to the middle of Albus Dumbledore’s Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts, in front of his desk just below the stairs. Albus was feeding Fawkes, his Phoenix as she appeared.

“Ah, Professor McGonagall, you’re the first to report back, how did it go with the student?” he asked in his normal joyous, jolly voice. McGonagall gave him a hard and calculating look.

“Albus, did you know that Chloe Perth was not a Muggle born, but a Black” she questioned. She would never go against Dumbledore, however she was allowed to be mad at him for not telling her things that she should know, like the fact that Sirius black had, had a daughter and the fact that she would be looking after her till she got to this school in September. Dumbledore’s eyes lit up as if it was Christmas.

“So she is his then? Does she look like him? Does she have a powerful will like her father? Does she feel like she feel became as powerful as him?” suddenly Albus was asking so many questions it beginning to give her a headache.

“Albus Stop!” she cried, Dumbledore became quiet and McGonagall took a deep breath. “Now why did you not tell me that you thought that the child would be Black, you must have known I would have found out” she asked turning the tables on him.

“I had heard the rumours as you and the others in the order had, however three nights before James and Lily Potter was killed Sirius came to me in conference, he told me he had, had a child and asked me that if any thing was to happen to him to make sure she was kept a secret so she was not used in the war against him or any of us” he said. “But he never told me who the mother was so I assume it was Lucy Rockwood who gave birth to the child, after all no one but Sirius saw her in the year before she died”

“Why didn’t you tell me Albus before I went to see her and the family tonight”

“Because I had no proof of this, until you told e your self that she was”

“But I have no proof either, all I have to go on is a pale green baby blanket with the black crest on it and a not that was signed SB, for all we now the real father could have framed the child as being Blacks because they could face up to the responsibilities of being a parent”

“Well then we have a mystery to solve while the children are here this year, don’t we, McGonagall, we have little Harry and little Chloe to look out for” Dumbledore said with a grin.

“Goodnight, Professor” and with that McGonagall knew that she was being dismissed.

“Goodnight Headmaster” she said in an emotionless voice, her anger towards him would not just go with one conversation and they both knew that.


	4. Pubs and Banks

The next day like McGonagall had promised, she came and took Chloe and Anne out to get Chloe’s school things. They got the bus to town and then walked for a bit. That’s when they came to pub called ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ and the hanging sign coming off the front of the pub had the out line of a witch stirring something in a black cauldron with a notch in the bottom. Anne looked at the pub with puzzled and worried expression. Chloe saw it and decided to joke with her mum.

“Professor, are we going for a drink before shopping” She asked slyly. McGonagall looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, she had her hat on so added to the look as if to you ‘why on earth would we do that’ which cause Chloe to chuckle.

“No Chloe, why would you think such a thing?” She replied sternly.

“Because you’ve brought us to a pub in London when we are meant to be shopping Professor” Chloe explained trying to remain calm, the look her mother was giving was so funny. Anne was trying to figure out what the hell they were doing there. McGonagall looked to Anne about to ask why the child might think such a thing, but when she saw her look her eyes widen slightly with realised and turned back to Chloe.

“I can see you are going to quite the mischievous student young Miss Perth” and the turned back to Anne to explain. “The entrance to Diagon Ally is in the back of this Pub so Muggles don’t come across it by accident, also because many wizards come this pub really, not many Muggle tend to enter it, there is no need to worry Mrs Perth”

“Oh” Anne said embarrassed for thinking that the professor was planning something else. “I guess that makes a lot of sense” now thinking it over it did. The three entered with McGonagall entered first followed by an exited Chloe and a nervous Anne. As they enter they could tell that it must be the lunch time rush as there were many people around.

“Prof-professor McGonagall” a man came up strutting. He wore purple robes and a purple turban wrapped around his head. McGonagall turned around to see the man and put on a fake smile as if to seem please to see the man.

“Hello Professor Quirrell, how are you today?” she asked out of Politeness.

“I-I’m fine thank y-you, you’ll never guess w-who just came th-though” he said. There was a pause as if he was expecting McGonagall to say something, however when she didn’t he took it as a sign to continue. “H-Harry Potter” McGonagall rolled her eyes at the man.

“Yes Professor, I would have thought that the boy would come though here to get to the ally, after all the students that have the staff to help them get their school things are out today with the student and their families” She replied a little coldly. She didn’t like the man much. She thought he was too isolated from the rest of the staff. To her he just seemed a pit to much of a pushover, almost like it was an act but didn’t really care as long as he was fair to students and got them thought there exanimations.

“oh y-yes, now I remember the H-Headmaster m-mentioning something like that t-this morning” by now the mans strutting was getting on her nerves, I mean can no one else realise that they wear fake, she remembered her friend Ben from nursery having a strutting problem and even he could control it a little even if he was only four, this was a fully grown man for crying out load. Quirrell turned his gaze to the child and asked “is this the s-student you were a-assigned?”

“Yes, Professor Quirrell this is Mrs Perth and her daughter Miss Chloe Perth who will be starting at Hogwarts in September” she said pointing to the right person as she said their names. Then lifted her other arm and said. “Mrs Perth, Chloe, this is Professor Quirrell, Hogwarts Defence against the dark arts Professor”

“H-How do you do?” he asked as he shock Chloe’s hand and then Anne’s. His hands were clammy and they both had to resist the urge to wipe there hands.

“I’m fine thank you, I really can’t wait to get shopping for my School stuff” she said then turned her head towards McGonagall. “May we go now Professor McGonagall?” she asked sweetly. Her mother frowned looked as if she was going to tell her off for being rude but McGonagall interrupted before she could.

“Of course dear, I wouldn’t want to be leaving it too late, when it gets really busy, excuse us Professor Quirrell, I’ll see you at Hogwarts” McGonagall said as she started to walk away form the other professor towards the back of the pub

“Of c-course, see you in September C-Chloe” he said and then went back to the bar where he was when they had come in. Chloe gave a shiver when her back was to him and walking at McGonagall’s side.

“That man is really weird, he gives me the creeps” she said as they walked towards the back door.

“Yes, most students think that the first time meeting him, however he his really quite harmless” McGonagall said then gave the girl a smirk. “And thank you for your quick thinking” she complemented

“Any time id it means getting away form him, I know I won’t look forward to his lesson already” she said pouting. “Do I have to take his lesson professor?” she whined. McGonagall laughed at the childish antics; it was wonderfully weird to see a child that acted so mature have a childish action.

“Yes well Chloe you know that was also quite rude you did so I expect to be not so rude in future to him, the man can’t help how he talks” Anne scolded her, but was also glade for her daughters quick thinking, but she had to be the good parent and tell her off for it.

The three walked to the door and stopped, Chloe became so exited she felt like she did when ever her dad took her to her favourite book store a week for her birthday to see what books she wanted. She knew he was always looking over at her to see now she reacted with the books so he knew what books to buy for her. It took till she was eight for him to figure out which expression meant what, but she was never ungrateful for the ones she got just a little sad when they were not the books she really wanted.

As McGonagall pushed the door, Chloe’s eyes went wide with excitement then, confused at what they saw, all there was a brick wall and a metal stair case. Chloe looked at the professor.

“Um, did we go into the wrong pub Professor?” she asked and McGonagall almost choked on her chuckle and shock her head and walked up to the wall and took out her wand. She tapped the end of it on the bricks around a place missing some bricks. When she finished the brick began to move. The bricks moved until the stopped moving either side, revealing a colour street. Anne gasped at the site.

“I guess that was another was to prevent Muggles getting in then Professor?” Anne asked as they started walking down the street, Chloe turned her head and saw that once they were though the bricks moved back to where they were before, in to a wall. She faced forward and took in the sight of the street. It was very busy with lots of people moving form shop to shop, people standing talking and children talking to others.

She felt very out of place as most had a cape or a clock over the nice clothes where as she had decided to put on a pair of jeans with a black vest and an open green check shirt. She had left her hair down but her side fringe clipped out of her face and out of the way of her glasses. They made there way past lots of different shops and stands selling lots of different things.

“Money exchange first I think and then we can get started on the list, so sound good to you two?” McGonagall said as they were getting to where the street spilt into two different streets in a ‘Y’ shape. There was a big white building three stories high and had a sign that read ‘ _Gringotts Bank’_

_“Money exchange? Do you not use pound in the Wizarding world” Anne asked fascinated. Every thing around confused her but at the same time made her want to learn more about the Wizarding world._

_“No, our currency is Galleons, Sickles and Knuts” she said. “Where as you use Pounds and pennies I believe”_

_“Oh, that makes kind of sense” and with that the three walked into the bank. As they walked in Anne and Chloe noticed that there was a different kind of creatures working at the desk. Chloe looked at them and tried to think what they could be._

_“Professor, are they goblins by any chance?” McGonagall looked down at her for a second then back to where she was walking. Anne looked around taking in every thing around them._

_“Well observed Chloe, how did you know they were goblins?” she asked as she spotted a free desk and started to move to it._

_“They look somewhat like how I pictured the ones in my books would look like” she stated as they walked in front of the desk. They stood in front for a couple of minutes until McGonagall’s expression became one of annoyance and she cleared her throat. The Goblin put his quill and looked up but when he saw that it was McGonagall his small body jolted back with surprise._

_“Madam McGonagall” she said, his beady eyes wide with surprise. Chloe looked at her trying to figure out what he was scared about._

_“Yes, here is my wand as identification” she stated in a hard voice as she took out the wand and past it to the creature. He took the want and inspected it then past it back to her out stretched hand. “This young witch, Miss Chloe Perth, withes to make an exchange of money form Muggle to w_ izardry” the goblin turned to me and out stretched his hand. I pulled out the three hundred pounds in twenty pound notes that mum had given me earlier and put it in his hand.

The goblin put each of the fifth-teen notes up to the light coming form the window and then wrote something in his book. He then turned back to Chloe, satisfied that all the notes were real and legal.

“How would you like the money Miss Perth” she said. She could tell he was trying to give off a kind voice but she knew that it was only because he was afraid of Professor McGonagall, something she desperately wanted to know why.

“What ever you would recommend, I don’t really know so what would you suggest?” the goblin looked taken back at Chloe’s replied then had a look of though across his face.

“It is to get your school supplies is it not?” he asked in which Chloe only nodded. “then I would suggest that we exchange it by the maximum number of Galleons you can get which mean you would end up with ninety-nine Galleons, eleven Sickels and three Knuts” he said as he wrote something down in his book.

“Ok we’ll do it like that then please…”

“Wikz, Miss Perth” and with that he walked off with the notes in his hands. While he walked away Chloe turned to McGonagall.

“Professor, why was he afraid of you?” she asked curiously.

“I had a problem with one of the goblins about thirty years ago and complained to the management about it, in the end, the goblin got sacked because I told them that if they didn’t get rid of him I would curse them all” she shrugged her shoulders “ever since may tend to avoid serving me in worry of losing their jobs or getting hexed.” The three fell in to silence as they waited for Wikz to come back. He came back about two minute later with a small brown sack.

“Here you go Miss Perth, have a nice day” he said unsurely as if he wasn’t used to the phase and tried to give a smile. It was a scary smile, but Chloe didn’t care and gave him a smile of her own.

“Thank you Mr Wikz” she said as she took the sack and but it into her shoulder bag. “You have a nice day too, see you round” and with that the three turned and started to walk to the exit. When they were right by the door someone call out for McGonagall.

“Professor McGonagall!” all three turned round to see a large hairy man give her a big wave. McGonagall smiled at the man and then looked at the boy that was walking beside him. He looked about Chloe’s age.

“Ah, Hello Hagrid, how are you doing today?” McGonagall asked as they waited for the two to catch up.

“I’m fine Professor just getting Harry some money to get ‘im started on ‘is school shopping is all” he said as we now stood just off the door of the bank. “Harry this is Professor McGonagall, she’ll be your Transfiguration professor when you get to Hogwarts” the large man told the boy.

“Hello” he said happily. Now that he was closer Chloe saw that he stuck out like she did in his faded jeans that looked too big for him, grey t-shirt and faded grey and blue check shirt. “My names Harry Potter, nice to meet you” he said as she held out his hand to McGonagall. She shook it then pointed to Anne as she released it.

“Nice to meet you Harry, this is Mrs Perth and her daughter Chloe Perth, she is also going to be starting at Hogwarts in September” she said politely. “Mrs Perth, Chloe this is Rubeus Hagrid, Games keeper and Keys Keeper at Hogwarts” she said proudly at which Hagrid just gave a chuckle and out stretched a head to Anne.

“Nice to meet you ladies” he said as he shock her hand and then turned to Chloe. Chloe gave him a calculating look.

“Are you related to giants by any chance Mr Hagrid” Harry gave her a weird look as if to say ‘what are you nuts no’ but Hagrid just gave a big laugh.

“I am indeed, little Miss Perth, in fact my mother was a giant” he said with a large smile, which made Chloe smile as well. All she could think about the book The _BFG_ or ‘The _Big Friendly Giant_ ’ children's book by Roald Dahl. “How could you tell” he asked which caused Chloe’s smile to widen.

“Because there is no way you could be that tall with out a little giant in you” she said.

“You know what Chloe when you get a free day when you get to Hogwarts why don’t you come down to my hut with your friends and we’ll have a nice cup of tea” he suggested. “It seem every year the student always forget I’m a former student” she said sadly.

“Defiantly, but right now I think we need to get started on the shopping or we won’t be home to make dinner, you want to come?” she asked Harry. But he shook his head.

“No thanks, but I’ll see you on the train ok?” he said with a smile. Chloe smiled back.

“Ok, it was nice to meet you Harry, Hagrid, I’ll see you around” she said and then all five walked out the bank and walked there different ways.

“Are ok Chloe? I thought you might have wanted to stay and talk longer to them?” Anne asked. Normally Chloe liked small talk with new people.

“Yeah, I just want to get these books so I know I have them and I can have a look thought them before I start school” she replied.

“You know I think you will do well at Hogwarts just fine young Miss Perth” McGonagall said with a small smile towards the girl.

“Thank you professor” Chloe Beamed ad they walk toward a shop that had ‘Flourish and Blotts’ posted on top of the door, to start the shopping.


	5. Books and Robes

The three walked in the ‘Flourish and Blotts’ book shop, and Chloe fell in love, rows and rows of books, piles of books and even another level with more books, all the books were making Chloe just want to just stay forever and read them all. There weren’t many people in the shop, only a couple of children and a few adults. McGonagall saw the look on Chloe’s face and wanted to laugh at how a couple of books could make her so happy.

“Why don’t you go find your books Chloe while I introduce Mrs Perth to the shore keeper” she suggested and looked to meet Mrs Perths face and saw she was chuckling.

“Ok, I won’t be too long” the young girl said as she started to walk towards the bookshelves and start her search. She put her hand in her bag and brought out her Hogwarts list. “Come along Mrs Perth lets get you aquatinted with the Book Keep I can tell you may be spending a lot of time here over the years” McGonagall said with a wink.

An hour later Chloe was still looking for the last book she needed, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. She walked along the selves on the top level searching for it been as authors form S-Z was on this level, and the others were on the bottom level of the shop.

“Ah found it” and she went to grab one of the copies. There were thirteen of them and she had grabbed to one on the left end.

“Gee wiz, I found you” Chloe turned her head and saw a young girl reaching for the same book but the copy on the right end. She had Bushy brown hair lose and wasn’t wearing a cape or cloaks either. ‘She must also have a Professor with her, I wonder if she and Harry are the to Muggle borns in my year’ Chloe thought to her self. She then decided to introduce herself to the girl.

“Hello, I’m Chloe Perth” Chloe introduced and she put all her books under her right arm and held out her Left hand to the girl with a smile.

“Hermione Granger” the girl said as she did the same as her and shook her hand. “Are you going to Hogwarts this year for the first time too?” she asked as she looked at the books under Chloe’s arm.

“Yes, I’m here with my Mum and a Professor to help me yet used to Wizarding world, my dad would have came as well but he had to work, He’s a lawyer for a local firm” Chloe stated Proudly, Not arrogantly but trying to make a conversation. Hermione smiled brightly at this.

“Great, I’m here with my Dad and a Professor, he and Mum are both dentists at the same place but in the holiday they take different shift so someone’s always with me, but Mum was working so Dad came, this is out last stop before we have to go” said with a smile. They had both started to head to the till to pay for their books when they saw that their Shopping groups were talking to each other. As they got closer Anne turned to Chloe with a big grin.

“Chloe this is Mr Granger and Professor Vector, she’s the Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts” Anne introduced.

“Hermione this is Mrs Perth and Professor McGonagall, she’ll be your Transfiguration Professor when you get to Hogwarts” Mr Granger said to Hermione. Choe and Hermione held out their left hands to the people they were introduced to and they all shook hands with each other.

“Chloe, Hermione this is Mrs Yaxley. She is the owner of this wonderful shop” McGonagall said as she nodded to the elderly lady the oak desk. She had round glasses and her hair was grey or what looked like sliver and what really fizzy and wavy.

“Hello young Ladies are you exited to go to Hogwarts in September?” she asked in a kind, soft voice, we both nodded our heads. “Which one first then” she asked us looking form one to the other.

“I guess you should go first, been as it’s your last stop” Chloe said as she took a little step back. Hermione gave the books to the woman.

“Thank you Chloe” she said politely. The woman gave a little squeal.

“Oh what wonderful manner” she said happily as she wrote down some thing in her book. “Why can’t all the students be like that, most try to be first to leave my shop, it get very boring” she stated with a heavy sigh.

“Why would they do that” Chloe asked with a confused face. “I think this place is great, in fact I might come here last next year so I don’t have to rush around finding things” she said happily making the woman grin even more.

“Me too” Hermione agreed with a big smile. The woman gave a chuckle and looked to McGonagall.

“They sound just like you, McGonagall when you started” she said with a big smile.

“That was when you was in your second year and was helping your mother with the shop to urn spending money for Hogsmeade” McGonagall also chuckled remembering. “Oh those were the days, learning the magic, not teaching the stubborn how to cast them”

“Oh yes” Mrs Yaxley then turned to Chloe and Hermione. “Would you too like to buy an extra book, it’s on sale just for you too, for being such nice young witches”

“Really? What is it” Hermione asked excitedly.

“It is Hogwarts, A history” she said as she levitated two books form the selves in front of the group. “Not many students b the book because it’s not on the list of books, however it is a really good book to read when you go to Hogwarts, especially if you are new to the world of magic” she said with a smile. “It’s normal price is seven Galleons, but for you two lovely young ladies we’ll make it three Galleons, which would make the total, fifth-teen Galleons and one Sickle”

“Ok thank you Mrs Yaxley” and with that Hermione, Mr Granger and Professor Vector made their way to the door. “See you at Hogwarts Chloe” Hermione said as they left the shop. Chloe turned to the counter and gave the books to Mrs Yaxley. She took the book and wrote the title on the page while Chloe go the right amount out of her sack of money.

“Here you go dear” she said as she passed the books to Chloe as Chloe gave her the money. While she counted in Chloe put her books in her bag. McGonagall took out her want and pointed it to the bag and muttered something, then put the wand away. “McGonagall that was a wonderful idea” Mrs Yaxley exclaimed. Chloe looked confused so looked into the bag and saw that the books had been shrunk along with her sack of coins.

“You shrunk my books?” Chloe stated while looking at McGonagall confused. Both women gave a quite chuckle.

“No, I put an extension charm on it, this way the bag will be able to hold more and save us having to carry so many bags” she explained. “Don’t worry when we get you two back to your home I can take it off” she continued.

“Oh no don’t” Chloe yelled. McGonagall gave her a shocked look. So Chloe gave a big grin. “It sounds so cool, please may I keep the charm on it” she asked.

“As you wish dear, now we must be going, see you later Mrs Yaxley” and with that the three walked out the shop. “Right then uniform next I think” she said and the three women made there way to a shop that had mannequins in the window and a pair of scissors moving over the door. The sign that was over the top of the window said ‘Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.’ The three enter the shop and saw that there were mostly mothers and some children getting the black robes.

“Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I’m Madam Malkin and I’m here to help all my customers, do you know your measurement or do you need to measured and help finding the robes you need” a bubbly woman said as soon as they enter the shop. There was too floors again to the shop and three door at the back of the shop by the stair case.

“We need this young witch to be measured please Madam Malkin” McGonagall asked as she pointed to Chloe, Chloe gave a smile at the witch to be polite.

“Of course right this way to the dressing room and will get started” Madam Malkin said as that four made there way to the first door out of the three at the back of the shop. Once in the room, Madam Malkin snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke a tape measure, a pin cushion, a quill and a piece of parchment floated in the air. “Could you write down the measurements” she asked Anne with a sweet smile.

“Um sure” she replied and the quill and parchment floated towards her. As so as she touched them they became a normal quill and parchment. Then a chair and small table appeared the same way, a puff of smoke. Anne sat and waited for the measurements. Madam Malkin took the tape measure and walked to Chloe.

“Could up stand on the stall please” and she spanned her fingers and the stall moved from the corner into the middle of the little room. Chloe stepped on to it and stood straight. Madam Malkin moved and wrapped the tape around her head.

“Head size thirty four, stretch out your arms out to the side dear” Chloe did so and Madam Malkin stretched the tape between the shoulders.

“Between shoulders twenty five” she then moved the tape over to the arm.

“Shoulder to wrist fifty five” the tape was then moved to the back.

“Neck to bum forty seven” then she moved to wrap it around Chloe’s chest.

“Bust thirty,” the tape was then moved down a bit to the waist.

“Waist is twenty nine” she then crouched so she could measure Chloe’s leg.

“Bum to leg fifty six,” She then stepped way and snapped her fingers and the tape and pins went away.

“Right come with me and I’ll find your robes” she said as she opened the door. Once they got out she turned to McGonagall and Chloe. “Why don’t you wait here Chloe with Professor McGonagall while, me and your mother get your uniform” Madam Malkin suggested.

“Ok” they said and stay out the way.

“Professor McGonagall!” a lady cried as she walked towards them with a young girl with dark brown straight hair wearing a dark almost red pink clock, while the woman had a deep blue one.

“You are really popular professor, aren’t you” Chloe said sarcastically with a smirk. However McGonagall just kept a straight face and sighed.

“That’s what happens when you’ve be head of Gryffindor house for forty years” then looked at her. “Former student tend to come up to me and show me there children and then ask for me to keep an eye for them” she looked to the woman and smiled. “They’re just being a worried parents, I would be surprised if you parent _didn’t_ ask me to keep a look out after you after all I can tell you are going to a very mischievous student” she said with a smirk. The woman and girl walked in front of them.

“Hello Professor, how are you doing? I wasn’t expecting to see you here today” she said politely and then looked to me and then back to McGonagall. “Is this your niece?” she asked kindly.

“No Mrs, I’m Chloe Perth, Professor is just helping me and my Mum with getting used to this world and ready for Hogwarts in September” Chloe said trying to be polite. She really did like this woman, but if people kept stopping them shopping then they’d never be done, and she didn’t like going shopping normally, only for books. ‘It’s a good thing that mum is getting the uniform or we would have wasted time in this shop talking’ Chloe thought to herself as she look at the girl behind the woman.

“Oh really, Rhiannon is starting at Hogwarts in September as well” the woman said pointing to the girl. “My names Sam Darling” she said as she half out her hand to Chloe. Chloe took it and then turned to the girl.

“Nice to meet you Rhiannon” Chloe said as she held out her hand to the girl. “How’s your shopping going?” she asked with a smile.

“Nice to Meet you Chloe Perth” Rhiannon replied and shock Chloe’s hand. “It’s going well, we’ve got about half of it done” she then looked to her mum and then back with a sigh. “We would be done by now, but... mum decided that she was going to talk to everyone she knows that’s here, so it’s going well, but it’s also going slowly” she said with a chuckle. Chloe laughed too.

“yeah I know the feeling, if it’s not mum asking questions on what is what, then it’s people talking to Professor McGonagall” the two girls chuckled. “So you’re here with your mum and dad?”

“No just Mum, what about you, is your dad also here?” she asked.

“No just Mum, but it doesn’t make it easier, when she doesn’t know what or where things are, it’s a really good thing the Professor is here or else I would have thought one of my classmates were playing a trick on me” Chloe Explained.

“Does that mean your parents are Muggles?” Chloe heart became heavy at the question. Here she is trying to make a friend and now the girl wasn’t going to like her because she’s a Muggle born.

“Yes” she replied quietly as if ashamed. But was then started when Rhiannon squealed and started jumping up and down. Not the reaction she was expecting.

“Oh my Merlin, this is so Cool!” she squealed. “I’ve never met a Muggle, ever, what are they like?” she asked still jumping form excitement. Chloe grabbed the girl’s shoulders and looked around the shop finding people were looking at them weirdly. Sam Darling was looking at her daughter shocked and McGonagall was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She turned her gaze back to Rhiannon.

“Rhiannon, Don’t do that ever again please, ok” Rhiannon looked at her confused then looked around and her wise widen with realised.

“I was really loud, wasn’t I she said and her cheeks burned with embarrassed. Chloe just gave a laugh.

“Yeah, just a little bit” and then the two of them just laughed. “So you’ve never met a Muggle?” Chloe asked after they clamed down form there laugher.

“Yeah, we live in the all Wizarding families’ area, Ottery St. Catchpole, in Devon, there was Muggles there but I’m not aloud to go into the village till next summer after I’ve had a full year at Hogwarts, when I should have control over most of my magic, but I’ve had play dates with other wizards around the area like the Weasleys, the Diggorys, and the Lovegoods” Rhiannon explained.

“That fair enough, well, if you can wait till my Mum comes back she can be the first Muggle you get to meet” Chloe said happily to cheer the girl up. It was obvious by her expression she really wanted to meet one after not being able to go to his ‘village’ so it should cheer her up.

The two pairs keep talking for a few more minutes till Mrs Perth came back with a four bags in her hands. She had a smile on her face when she saw Chloe talking to another girl about her age. When she was at her old school she didn’t have very many friends and the two she did have was a girl who was a tomboy and a shy boy hardly talked. They were an odd group but if it made her daughter happy, then she was happy.

But by this girl’s appearance she was a lot more in tough with her feminine side as she was wearing a pale pink sundress with a hot pink lining and two rows of stars going around the bottom. Maybe she can get Chloe to open up to her feminine side if they became friends. Chloe turned her head and saw her mum and waved her over.

“Hey Mum” she said when she was beside her. “this is Rhiannon Daring she’s starting in September too” she said with a smile she then turned to the girl “Rhiannon this is my Mum, a Muggle” Anne scolded at her daughter and was about to tell her off for being so rude when she was right next to her, when she was interrupted by a squeal.

“Oh my Merlin, finally, I get to meet a Muggle, a real live Muggle” Rhiannon squealed and started to jump up and down clapping her hands together as she jumped. Chloe gabbed onto Rhiannon’s shoulder to hold the girl still.

“Rhiannon!” Chloe groaned. Rhiannon looked at her confused and Chloe let out a heavy sigh, your doing it again” she stated simply. Rhiannon’s eyes grew wide with realised and though her had back and gave a very un lady like groan.

“Damn it not again” suddenly Sam brought up her hand and smacked her on the head, making Rhiannon’s head go straight. You could tell it wasn’t hard. “oh, sorry Mum” Rhiannon said embarrassed. Sam only rolled her eyes at her daughter.

“Really, it’s not me you should be apologising too, anyone would think I never tort you manners at all” she then turned to Anne. “I apologise for my daughter rude behaviour” she said with a sad smile. “I hope you can forgive her” but all Anne did was smile and wave her hands.

“No, it’s ok, she did nothing wrong, I was just surprised, I was actually about to tell Chloe off for her rude behaviour when she squealed” Anne said Kindly.

“I guess that they both still need a little work then” Sam said with a chuckle at the end. She then looked down at her watch. “oh Merlin is that the tie, I’m sorry to be rube but we better be going if we want to get everything done for when the Diggorys come round, they are so nice and their son is such a handsome young gentleman” she said, more hinting to Rhiannon with the end comment, to which she just rolled her eyes.

“Oh yes young Mr Cedric Diggory, I believe he will be a third year Hufflepuff, is he not, such a nice young man, he excels in my transfiguration classes” McGonagall said proudly.

“Yes he such a nice young man, he even said that he would look out for Rhiannon and her friends while she and he are at Hogwarts together” Sam stated happily. Chloe leaned closer to Rhiannon.

“Why is your Mum talking like he propose to you or something?” she whispered

“Because she wishes that we were getting married, but trust me he maybe all that they’re saying but he’s really not my type” and they both giggled.

“well we must be off, Goodbye, Rhiannon say you’re Goodbyes” she said as she turned round and started to walk to the door.

“Nice meeting you, I hope I see you on the train Chloe” She said as she held out her hand to her.

“Yeah you too, I hope you get your shopping done without any interruptions” Chloe said with a chuckle as she took Rhiannon’s hand.

“I dote that but thanks anyway, see you” and with that she walked quickly to catch up with her mother. Anne turned to her daughter and gave her the bags and the sack of coins to put in her bag.

“I like her, she seemed nice” Anne said with a smile.

“so did I, I think we could be great friends if we were in the same house, and even then still friends” Chloe said with a smile and the three walked out the shop to continue their shopping.


	6. Hoot, Bite and Wand

After two hours of searching for her Cauldron at Potage's Cauldron’s shop, the glass set, telescope, brass scales form Wiseacre's Equipment shop and 3 quills form Amanuensis Quills, which all cost six Galleons in total. The group of three made there way to the Ollivanders Wand shop when they walked past a shop that said ‘Eeylops Owl Emporium’ on top of the window and cages with owls outside. Chloe turned to Professor McGonagall.

“Professor, you said that a Hogwarts we’d have to send our post by owl right?” Chloe asked looking at the owls. McGonagall saw where she was looking. It was a normal owl cage but inside was a very uncommon wizard owl. Normally you would have Screech, Barn, Tawny, Brown, and Snowy owls but this one was a Eurasian Eagle Owl. She could see that Chloe had a calculating look in her eyes.

“Yes that is how we send the post, it helps make sure the Muggles don’t have our addresses or know who our pupils are” McGonagall explained to them both. “It is also a lot quicker then the normal postal service, even if it is Scotland to Devon, parents tend to keep the bird over night though if that’s the case.” She then caught on to what Chloe was trying to do and decide that it would be good for the young witch had a animal companion with her when she started Hogwarts, and an owl was perfect been as the family seemed to be a close one, even if she wasn’t one of them. She decided that it would be a good thing to help the young witch get what she was after.

“I recommend at least one of the children in families should have an owl, other wise you have to pay to use the owls at Hogwarts and they do sometimes end up losing the post, it a very big hassle” McGonagall continued.

“Okay, okay it’s unfair to gang up on people you know” Anne said, she had seen Chloe also looking at the Eurasian Eagle Owl and knew that she really wanted it, but McGonagall did have a point when she was talking about letters to each other though out the school year. “We can get the owl and the things it will need, but” she said looking to Chloe.

“you young lady must promise that you will look after it properly and will help round the house for the rest of the summer to pay for your owls food, Deal?” she hand as she held out her hand to Chloe. Chloe smirked at her mother.

“Deal” Chloe said as she took her mothers hand and with that they walked into the shop. An hour later they come out with the owl on Chloe’s shoulder with a special owl collar and leash. It was long so Hoot, the newly named Eurasian Eagle Owl, could fly high in the street but also know where Chloe was.

The owl really liked her according to the owner of the shop. Hoot had bitten everyone else that had tried to take him but when Chloe had taken him out the cage by her wrist, he had flapped onto her shoulder and gave a loud _ooh-hu_ with emphasis on the first syllable, and when she called him Hoot he gave another. While in the shop they had gotten two Cages, one for at school and travel, and another for in the kitchen at home. They had also gotten him six months worth of owl pelts. That came out to thirty Galleons, five Sickles and a knut in total. Which was very cheap been as Hoot Himself was fifth-teen Galleons instead of twenty Five. For some strange reason the shop keep was glad he was gone, but Chloe couldn’t understand why.

Hoot flow high over head as the three walked down the street. Chloe had put his cages and the rest of his food in her bag and all she needed now was her wand and then they could go home for dinner. As they made there way Chloe spotted a group blonds that were walking towards them.

“Ah, Professor McGonagall, How nice to see you here” the oldest man said, he had long straight hair and walked with a cane. Beside him was a woman with blond and black hair curled into a in an up do fashion. Between them a boy with slicked back hair. “Showing new student around again” he said in sarcastic voice, Chloe could tell that there was something off with the way the man had said that and looked at her and her mother.

“Yes Mr Malfoy, this is Mrs Perth and her daughter Chloe Perth, she’ll be starting in September with Draco” she then turned to Chloe and Anne. “Mrs Perth, Chloe, this is Lucius Malfoy, he owns a wine making company called Apothecary and is one of Hogwarts School Governors, his wife Narcissa **_Black_** Malfoy” she said looking right at Anne with meaning about the blacks the continued as if she never stopped. “And their son Draco Malfoy, as I said he will be joining you this year”

“Yes, I hope to be placed in the Slytherin House like the rest of my family have” Draco said proudly then looked at Chloe and asked. “Which house do you want to be sorted into?” it was almost a mocking tone, and Chloe could tell that he was trying to bait her to do something, maybe cry like other girls may have done for not knowing but she did the opposite. She shrugged her shoulders and acted like she did care and by his face he wasn’t expecting her reaction at all, which made her smirk on the inside.

“I don’t know what houses there are, so I wouldn’t be able to tell you, sorry” she said with a smile. Hoot came down and landed on her shoulder. He nudged her head as if to tell her to get moving, then he gave a mighty loud screech. “Hoot that was rude” she portended to scold but stroked his head at which he closed his eye and nuzzled into her hand. “Sorry about that, we just got him so I guess he was fed up of flying in the same area for to long”

“Draco has an owl as well” Narcissa boasted as she put a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “it’s a Pure breed beautiful Bubo, Bubo named Dormiens” she looked at them as if baiting Chloe to react to insult about her owl, but all she did was give a fake smile and turned to Draco.

“So you have an eagle owl too” to this Narcissa expression became that of a scowl. ‘Ha wasn’t expecting that was you’ she though to herself then had a brilliant idea and put her wrist in front of Hoot. Hoot flapped onto her wrist and Chloe lowered it and hald it out to Draco. “Would you like to stroke him” Draco looked nervously at the bird. “You have one so you must know what to be like around them” Chloe said sweetly. His mother’s expression became blank and knew that the girl was baiting them on, but knew that if Draco didn’t touch the bird she would truant him about it. She gave Draco’s shoulder a squeeze and Draco reached out to touch hoot. But Hoot wasn’t having any of it and bit his finger. Chloe pulled Hoot back and stroked his head again.

“Hoot!” she yelled at the owl. “I’m sorry I guess he does really like knew people, I thought that he might be nicer to stranger now that he was out of the shop” she said with fake sympathy as Draco cradle his bitten finger and Narcissa pulled it up to look at it. “I guess I should have taken the shop keepers warning more seriously, I‘m sorry” she said as she looked into Lucius straight in the eye.

“Maybe you should young witch, excuse us we must be getting home to make sure Draco does have an infection from your Owl, who knows what it could be carrying” and with that the disapprated away. Once they were gone all three took a sigh as the tension was relived. Hoot nipped at Chloe’s glasses and she giggled.

“Good boy” she whispered hoping her mother wouldn’t hear her. Anne did however she ignored it and turned to Professor McGonagall.

“Why did I get the feeling that the Malfoys had something against us?” Anne asked as they started moving to Ollivanders Wand shop again.

“The Malfoys are what we wizards call purebloods, and they are very prejudice against Muggle borns, however I have to say they are not the only ones to have this opinion but most tend to keep it to them selves” McGonagall turned to Chloe. “they are the people I told you yesterday to ignore comments about and to not get unset over” her expression became that of a smirk. “but I see you can handle them all on your own, well done by the way and very clever trick, how did you get him to do that?”

“I remembered what the shop keeper said about Hoot not liking many people so I just so took a chance in hoping that he wouldn’t like him” she stated as they came to the shop door “it was nothing really” she said and they entered the shop, hoot still on her shoulder. The place was filled with cubby holes filled with dusty old small long boxes.

“Mr Ollivander?” McGonagall yelled as they stood at the front desk. Suddenly a man came around the corner with a smile on his face. He had wild white hair going in all directions as looked like he should be in the movie Oliver twist.

“Ah Professor McGonagall,Fir and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches” he said with wise, blue eyes, they were looked like they were aged with knowledge and as if he could see in to your soul. He turned his gaze to Chloe with the same expression on his face.

“Hello Mr Ollivander” she said with a smile. “This is Chloe Perth and her mother Mrs Perth” she introduced then turned to Chloe and Anne. “Mrs Perth, Chloe, this is Garrick Ollivander, the best wand maker and matchmaker in all of England and maybe the Wizarding world, young witches and wizards have always came to the Ollivander family for there wands.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ladies” and with that he went to the back to the top shelve. And pluck out one of the many boxes. “Tell my young witch, what do you know about wands?” Chloe looked at the man with a sad smile.

“I know the are an instrument of magical power” she said then continued, “But I only know that because of the books I read” she explained. Garrick gave her a pleased smile.

“That’s good, that’s very good” and he took the wand from the box and presented the handle for Chloe to take. The wand was about fourteen inches and had two Celtic knots designs on the length, the handle was made form a kind of velvet metrical “in this world there are many types of wands and in away a witch or wizard want is extension of ones sole” he told her as she grabbed hold of it. “in this world the wand chooses it’s witch or wizard, not the witch or wizard chooses the wand” Chloe looked to the man in aw and then looked at the wand.

“Em, I know this sounds silly, but how do I err, test it?” Garrick gave a chuckle.

“You know you are the second person that did not know, just give it a wave and see what happens” he said with a kind smile. With that Chloe gave it a wave and the wave sent a large, powerful wind around the shop. But it wasn’t a destructive wind. The wind blow all the dust off all the different selves and boxes and opened the door where the dusk though out, but it didn’t touch the paper and books that were on his desk or anything that didn’t have dust on it.

“I would say that, that wand was the one for you, my dear” Garrick said with a big smile. “That is the Celtic wand, not many made these days, as its core is phoenix feather, but the wood is vine” he told her. Chloe smiled at the man then brought out her sack of coins and looked at him ready to count the coins out. “That would be fourteen Galleons and two sickles please” he said as he wrote it down in his book.

Chloe handed him the coins then they all made for the door. Hoot jumped form the on top of the selves back on to Chloe’s shoulder as she put her wand back in its box and into her bag. As they opened the door Garrick called out to professor McGonagall.

“Professor, can I have a word before you leave” he asked not looking up form his book. Chloe and Anne turned to look at her but McGonagall nodded to them and walk back to the desk while Chloe and Anne went out side and closed the door. “You know.. I never thought I’d see the day that the children of four of your former house would walk in to get their wands, but I would have never thought that it would have been on the same day right after one another, let alone both have pet owls” he said with a twinkle in his old eyes.

“Mr Ollivander, you are talking in riddles, please stat clearly what you are talking about” McGonagall said in a serious voice.

“That little witch is not a Perth and she is defiantly not a Muggle born” he said looking at her with a hard expression. “Sirius Black had a Celtic wand, but it was not as decorated and his core was dragon heartstring” he said and turned back to writing in his log book. “Then there was young Mr Potter earlier, eleven inches, Holly, phoenix feather” McGonagall expression became blank.

“The young witch does not know of her heritage and I am determined to keep it that way until time is needed” she then gave a sad smile. “She does not need to be judged by what her father did” and with that she walked out the door.

“Or what he may not have done as the case maybe” Garrick said quietly to his self.


	7. Dad meets Hagrid, Hello to the Weasleys

It was the day of the train. Chloe had been packed all week. It had been five weeks since she had found out that she was a witch and gone to Diagon Ally with her Mum and Professor McGonagall. In those five weeks she had managed to read half of ‘Hogwarts; A History’ and had read though ‘A History of Magic’, ‘Magical theory’, ‘a Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration’ and ‘Magical Drafts and Potions’.

Hoot had behaved himself when they brought him home and now he has a post in the garden for him to rest on while Chloe was in the garden reading. Chloe thought he was more of a house cat then an owl. He always wanted her attention and most of the time it wasn’t for food. The amount of time she had put food out for him when he was getting annoying when she was reading was not you would expect of an owl. Only god knows what he is going to do when Chloe was in class.

Now it was the morning of Chloe going away and both her parents had got the day off today and yesterday. Yesterday they had off too so that they could celebrate her birthday, been as she wasn’t going to be at home for it. They had gone to McDonalds for lunch then went to see ‘Kevin Costner; Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves’ in the cinemas, then had Pizza Hut for dinner.

Now it was all four of them in the car on the way to the train station. Thomas had told them he wasn’t going to go with them, but none of them could blame him. Thomas and Chloe had always been in the same class form the beginning and he wasn’t taking being away from her very well. Since about three weeks ago he had started to distances himself away from her until Chloe had told him she wanted to spend her holidays with him before she had to go.

She wouldn’t be spending Christmas with them either; Chloe told them that she wanted to spend it there and get to know the school better. She had also read in ‘Hogwarts: A history’ that most of the staff stay if they don’t have family to visit to do marking. She had told them she wanted to spend it with the teachers to get to know them better been as she would be there for the next seven years.

So here she was, going to London train station with her Mum driving, Dad ‘directing’ and Hoot in the back with her in his cage. He didn’t like it very much and keep trying to bite though it so Chloe stoked him though the bars. The little group arrived at the station at ten o’clock, so they had an hour to get her on the train.

They got out the car and her Dad went to get a trolley for her. She had told them she wanted to get on the train by herself and get to the platform. Really it was so she didn’t let them see her cry when they waved her off. Anne grabbed Hoot form the back seat of their Ford Explorer while Chloe got her trunk form the boot. Just as Chloe got the trunk out Phillip came up to them with the trolley. Chloe put the trunk on first then Anne secured Hoot on top of with a bit of rope tied to the handles.

Chloe turned to Anne and Phillip with a small sad smile. Anne almost in tears and Phillip looked like he was going to cry as well. They would see her for at least 20 weeks, they were heart broken. Chloe resisted rolling her eyes then Phillip pulled her to him for a hug and he kissed the top of her head. Over the top of his shoulder she saw a man she recognized with a boy with a trolley coming there way.

“Hagrid! Harry!” she yelled at them. The two looked her way and walked toward her and her parents.

“Hello Mrs Perth, Chloe, I didn’t see you there, already to go?” Hagrid asked as they got closer.

“Yeah, just saying goodbye and then me and Hoot are off to find platform nine and three quarters” she said sadly and her mum put her shoulder, Chloe then noticed Harry’s owl. “Cool snowy, did you get her at Eeylops Owl Emporium?” she asked as she stroked Hoot though the cage.

“Yeah, her names Hedwig” he said happily and then Hedwig ruffed her feathers. “You got that eagle owl from there too?”

“Yeah, I named him Hoot” she said happily with a grin.

“Well we best be going, don’t want to miss the train do we, are you coming Mrs Perth and …?” then Chloe remembered her Dad didn’t know them.

“Oh god sorry, Dad this is Harry a new class mate” as she pointed to him Harry held out his hand and Dad shock it happily. “And Mr Hagrid, he’s the games Keeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts” Hagrid and Dad nodded to each other.

“Nice to meet you, now Chloe” Phillip said to get her attention. “Remember to write, and tell us all about the school and how your doing, and if you have any problems please tell us and we’ll do what we can” he said for the tenth time this morning. Chloe did roll her eyes this time. “Don’t give me that look young lady”

“I will dad, don’t worry, now I’m not going to see for so long so can I have a group hug and I can go with Hagrid so I don’t get lost” she asked holding out her arms. Both Anne and Phillip hugged her and then she pulled away and started to push her trolley so she was along side Harry.

She and Harry walked with Hagrid though the station. And along the bridge in the station we walked in a comfortable silence. Hagrid took out his pocket watch and his eyes became wide.

“Blamey, is that the time, Sorry Harry, Chloe, gonna have to leave you, Dumbledore will be wanting his err, well he’ll be wanting to see me” he said patting his right breast, Chloe assumes there is something in his pocket, but he became very nervous “Now your train leaves in ten minutes, Chloe did Professor McGonagall give you your ticket”

“Yes” she said as she pulled out her purse. “It’s in here” she explains as she unbuttoned & unfolded it and pulled out her ticket.

“Good, good now Harry here is your ticket, now stick to it Harry, that’s very important Harry, Chloe Stick too your ticket” Harry looked down at the ticked and mutters something while Hagrid gave Chloe a knowing look and pointed down to one of the pillars of platform nine. It was about three quarters of the way down. Chloe turned back around to find him gone.

“Hagrid there must be a mistake, this says Platform Nine and three quarters, there’s no such thing, is there” when Harry looked up and saw him gone and then turned to me. “Where’d he go?” Chloe shagged her shoulders and put her ticket back in her purse and put it back in her shoulder bag that McGonagall charmed.

“Lets get going we have ten minutes to get there” she said pointing to the same pillar Hagrid had. And with that she started to walk to the slop down t platforms nine and ten. Harry followed her confused when they were about three pillars away they saw a redheaded woman with a knitted hat on with a young redheaded girl beside her and four redhead boy trailing behind her.

"It's the same every year, packed with Muggles..." Chloe looked to Harry and Harry looked at Chloe then back to the group. “Platform Nine and three quarters this way” Chloe and Harry followed the group down the platform till they came to the one in front of the one Hagrid had pointed to. "Alright then, Percy, you first." the woman said, gesturing to the tallest boy. The boy ran with his trolley up to the wall and Chloe closed her eyes waiting for the crashes but all she heard was "You next, Fred."

Chloe opened her eyes and saw that the boy was gone and now there were a pair boys who were clearly twins were at the front while the woman and girl stood to the side.

"I'm not Fred, he is!" The boy on the left cried at the woman pointing to the boy on the right.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother" the boy on the right shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry George" The woman gestured for him to go on. Chloe now knew what the boy’s names were but she had a feeling they were messing with the woman when they both grinned. The boy started walk forward with his trolley and then turned back to face the woman.

"Only joking, I am Fred." The boy ran forward toward the wall like other, Percy and simply disappeared into it Chloe blinked. And then saw his twin just a step behind him when she opened her eyes. Chloe moved forward tapped the woman's elbow, while Harry stayed where he was shock. Chloe gave the woman a small smile.

"Yes dear?" The woman half turned towards her returning the smile. The remaining boy with his trolley and young girl with her looked at Harry and her with curiously.

"Hi, I’m Chloe and this Harry, Do you suppose you could tell us how to…?" Harry trailed off.

"How to get onto the platform" The woman asked kindly. "Oh don’t worry dears It's Ron's first time going to Hogwarts too” she said with a cheery smile. “Head straight at the wall to get though– I know it's a bit frightening” she said stoking Chloe’s shoulder in a comforting motion. “Best to take it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

“Thank you, do you mind if Harry goes first and then your son, it’s just that I promised Hagrid to get Harry there on time and I’m worried he won’t” Chloe lied, but for some strange reason she didn’t want Harry to stay on the platform for too long.

“Oh what lovely manner, oh of course he can go along love” she said motioning to Harry. The little girl be the woman’s side moved out of the way a little.

“Good luck” she whispered to Harry her cheeks coloured a little and Chloe wanted to giggle. It was like one of those movies where it love at first sight. Chloe watched as Harry Ran though the pillar.

“Right you now Ron” the woman said to her son, who gulped and then started toward the barrier. The woman then turned to me. “Right lets get you on the platform with your brother then” she said polity.

“Oh, he’s not my brother Mrs, he’s just someone I met then saw again today, my names Chloe Perth” Chloe said with a smile and held out her hand to the woman.

“Oh I’m sorry dear, I just thought been as you walked together that you were, my names Molly Weasley and this is my little witch Ginny” she said as she took Chloe’s hand. “Would you mind if we went thought with you?” she asked.

“No, not at all, I think it might calm my nerves if you did” Chloe said with a smile.

“Right Ginny grab hold” and with that Molly and Ginny were either side of Chloe and then all three ran at the wall, Chloe Closed her eye and felt a 'woosh' sensation.

Once they where the other side Chloe opened her eyes. Molly gave a Chuckle at her side. “Feel better now, Chloe” she asked in a kind tone. Chloe nodded and turned the trolley and stood wide eyes at scarlet train waiting there.

“Thank you for helping me Mrs Weasley” Chloe thanked as they started to walk to the loading bay where her sons were waiting along with Harry.

“Anytime, by the way why were you and Harry by yourselves?” she asked with worry.

“Oh Harry was with Hagrid, Hogwarts games keeper, and I told my parents I was going to find it myself, I didn’t know thought that we had to go though a wall” Chloe explain. Molly leaned in.

“Close family?” was all she asked.

“Yes, but my brother didn’t come, I think he taking the news I’m a witch pretty hard, we were always in the same class it will be hard I guess to get used to” Molly wrapped an arm around the girl in a motherly comfort.

“Don’t worry, my boys will help you get used to it” she said with a smile.

“Come on mum you’ll make her late if she doesn’t get her stuff on as the twin’s grabbed Chloe’s trunk and appended to grab Hoot off the trolley. However Hoot tried to go for the boy’s hand.

“No don’t” Chloe yelled. The boy looked at her and then saw what the owl was going to do so put him down. Molly looked from her son, to me to the bird. “Sorry, he doesn’t really like being in the cage so he a bit grumpy, I wouldn’t like it if he bit you, let me take him” Chloe said as she took the cage. Molly smiled at her but the boy looked Horrified.

“Wasn’t that the trident owl that was in Eeylops Owl Emporium?” the twin asked. Chloe Frowned.

“Hoot is not a ‘trident owl’ he just doesn’t like being in the cage” she said as she stoked him thought the cage. Hoot rubbed his head against the bars trying to feel her hand more. “Hoot’s more of a house cat then an owl really, he prefers to be on my shoulder” Chloe explained. Chloe then handed him to the train worker, again Hoot tried to bit but ended up biting the bar. “Next year I might just have mum send him to me by giving him a letter” she said with a sigh.

“Oh right I forget introductions, Chloe this are my four youngest boys, Percy, he’s a prefect and in his fifth at Hogwarts, these are my mischievous twins **_Frederick_** and George both are in their third year and my youngest **_Ronald_** who is starting this year” she said with a smirk as Fred and Ron groaned.

“Did you have to tell her our **Full** names?” Fred asked. Molly gave them a smug like.

“When introduce my sons to a young pretty Witch I will always use Full names Frederick Weasley and I expect you and your bothers to help little Chloe Perth here this year, like good sons” she said as giving them a warning, however Chloe was too embarrassed to see, the fact that the woman called her pretty was worrying. “Like I expect them to look after their bother and not tease him”

“Yes mother, we know you told us this morning” Fred said.

“When we got out of bed” the other, George continued

“When we were eating breakfast” Fred continued

“Twice”

“Then in the car”

“Four time”

“And twice down the platform” they said together.

“And will you?” Molly asked

“Hell No” they said together.

“Well then I haven’t said it enough then have I” she stated.

“All aboard!” the conductor yelled. Suddenly everyone was getting on the train. Molly gave Chloe a squeeze and kissed Ron’s head.

“See you all at Christmas and Fred, George, not too may letters please form the teachers, poor Errol is growing too old too quickly from all your detentions” Molly said with a sigh and with that the six of them enter the train and went there different ways when the train pulled out the station.

Chloe walked along the corridor until she came to a compartment which only had one girl in it, she looked young with her slightly wavy light brown hair that had a side fringe that when just above her right eye and she had a bored expression on her face as she looked down as saw that it was pretty fully so she went with what she could get and opened the door.

“Excuse me” she said to get the girls attention. The girl looked at her but didn’t say anything so Chloe continued. “Do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is pretty full up?” Chloe asked politely. She made move to step in as if she pressured the girl to say yes, after all, the other girl got here first.

“Sure, if you want” the girl said. Chloe smiled and walked in and sat on the other side of the compartment. Chloe was trying to figure out this girl in her head. She looked like she didn’t care about what going on around her but after awhile Chloe noticed that in the window if someone walked past, her eyes would follow.

In the end Chloe chalked it up as the way the girl was and brought her shoulder bag to the front of her. And Brought out ‘the Hobbit’ she hadn’t finished it when she was reading it before because her nag books had taken up her time, so she brought it with her as well as ‘the lord of the rings’ trilogy to read in her spear time.

“You read that Muggle book too?” the girl suddenly asked as she looked at the cover. Chloe smiled at the girl and nodded. The girl looked away and asked. “Have you read the follow up series?” Chloe smiled because she had figured it out. The girl was shy. That’s why she was by her self, that’s why she was quite all this time.

“Yes I brought them with me to read in any spear time I get.” Chloe said kindly. The girl smiled out the window. Chloe decide to befriend the girl. She closed her book and held out her hand over the compartment to the girl. “I’m Chloe Perth” Chloe said with a smile. The girl looked at Chloe and gave her own small smile.

“Eve Overton” she said and took Chloe. Form then on they started talking about all different things from family to Eve explaining about the houses at Hogwarts and Chloe telling her about her day in Diagon ally. Eve found it really funny about Hoot biting the Malfoy boy’s hand and said that she would love to meet the bird that bit Draco and lived.

Eve then explained that she was also a pureblood and Draco had told her one that they would marry when they were older because they were both pure bloods and Chloe laughed. Chloe also found out that if Draco got hurt by an animal then his father tended to get the animal executed. Chloe called the family a load of bastards.

Halfway to Hogwarts Hermione knock on the door and Eve became silent. Chloe then conformed that Eve was in fact shy around new people. Hermione was in her school robes as she looked around the compartment then saw Chloe.

“Hello Chloe” she said politely. “You haven’t seen a toad around have you?” she asked. “A boy called Neville lost one” she explained. Chloe shock her head.

“No sorry Hermione” she answered. “Hermione this is Eve, Eve this Hermione” Chloe introduced and saw then shack hands.

“Nice to meet you Eve” Hermione said with a smile and Eve gave another small one, the same as she did to Chloe.

“Nice to meet you Hermione” Eve said quietly but steadily. “We’ll keep and eye out for the toad” and with that Hermione left.

“I guess we should get our robes on” Chloe said with a sigh. As they got dress they heard a small ‘crock’ they looked at each other and heard it again. Chloe looked under her seat and Smiled. “Hello little guy” she said as she pulled out the toad form under the seat. “Am I right in thinking you are the toad that Neville lost?” she asked the toad and it crocked and the girls laughed. “I guess we’ll have to give you to him on the platform” and with that Chloe sat with the toad on her lap and continued to talk to Eve.


	8. Falls, Boats, Detention

About Half an hour later the Hogwarts express pulled up at Hogsmeade train station. Chloe and Eve got off onto the platform when Chloe literally got ran into making her fall back on her back and someone land on top of her. Chloe let out a groan and looked at how was on top of her. It was a tall guy with what she could only call, ‘fluffed up’ brown hair.

There were three things going on in her mind wile she laid there with this guy on top of her. One it was a good thing Eve was holding the toad, two this handsome guy was heavy and three, why wasn’t he getting up.

“Dude get off me please” she groaned out.

“Oh my Merlin, I’m so, so, so sorry” he kept saying as he tried to move but in his rush to get up his hand slipped and he landed on her again. Making Chloe groan because of the boy’s weight being dropped on her again.

“Oh my Merlin, Chloe” there was a squeal form the chord which she automatically recognized. The guy got off Chloe and she just laid there in pain.

“Are you ok Chloe?” Eve asked as she crouched down to help her up. Rhiannon was at her side as well as she also help her up. Chloe felt really dizzy because she hit her head as well.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m good, where’s the git that ran in to and fell on top of me, Twice” she groaned out as she looked around the crowd that had formed but she was seeing double and everyone could tell she was in pain.

“Well done Cedric” one of the Weasley twins.

“Now she’ll set Hoot on you” the other said as they laughed. Chloe glared at the pair but there were four of them.

“I’m really sorry” the guy that fell on me, Cedric, said as his friends all chuckled and giggled around him. “Are you ok?” he asked. Chloe wanted to roll her eyes but her head really hurt but Eve and Rhiannon beat her to it.

“What do you think” Eve said under her breath with loads of sarcastic in her voice.

“Not only did you run into her, made her fall on to the platform, which is solid concert by the way, but you also fell on top of her, twice” Rhiannon continued holding up two finger to emphasise her point.

“Looks lets just go I think I hear Hagrid calling us” Chloe said as she took the toad form Eve and started to walk you Hagrid. Grated it was a little bit of a zigzag but after a fall like that everyone was shocked and wide in the mouth. Eve and Rhiannon gave Cedric a heard look before catching up with her.

“That was” Fred started

“Unexpected” George finished.

“Yeah, I thought she might have cried” someone in the crowd said and the most of the third years watched the three little first years walk to the half giant.

“I bet you 2 Galleons she’s sorted in Gryffindor” Fred said.

“No, it will be Hufflepuff, we’ve always got back up when people knock us down” on of the Cedric’s friends said to the twin. Fred held out his hand the boy shook it.

Chloe walked towards Hagrid with the toad in her arms. Her robe now had concert dusk on it form the fall and some of her hair had fallen out of her pony tail. Her glasses also had a small chip in the corner. Eve and Rhiannon were at each side. Rhiannon was fussing over her and Eve was silent. Then it dawned on her.

“Oh, I completely forgot, Eve this is Rhiannon, Rhiannon this is Eve” she introduced. That’s when Rhiannon burst out laughing and Eve gave a giggle.

“Really Chloe” Rhiannon said in a joking tone. “You just fell on by a third year guy and probably got a concussion and you’re worried about the fact we didn’t know each other” they both giggle and Chloe just pouted then saw Hermione.

“Hermione! Owe” she yelled and rejected it because it made her head hurt even more. Hermione turned round and Chloe held up the toad. A tallish boy next to her face lit up.

“Trevor!” he yelled and ran to her, Hermione walking toward them behind him. Eve and Rhiannon cringed at the yell, but Chloe actually grabbed on to her head. The boy took the toad. “Thank you, thank you so much for finding him, oh thank you” he kept saying but he was saying to it too loudly for her so held up her hand to stop him. Hermione walked up to her face was shocked at what she saw.

“What happened to you? You didn’t have to work that hard to find the toad we would have found him eventually” she stated, at which Eve rolled her eyes.

“The toad was under her seat” she said plainly.

“She got knocked down by a third year named Cedric Diggory” Rhiannon finished.

“Wait, hold on a second, that’s the guy your mum you to get with!” again Chloe’s head now hurt because of her own stupidity. Hermione looked at Chloe’s glasses. She then took out her wand.

“Oculus Reparo” and with that a spark came form the end of her wand and Chloe’s glasses were as good as new.

“Come on lets get to Hagrid already” Chloe said impatiently and all most fell forward.

“That’s it Neville give her a left” Rhiannon said as she took his toad form his hands.

“No guys, I’m fine really” but when she almost fell again. “Ok maybe not” and so she let Neville give her a piggy back. As they started feting closer to the group of first years Chloe told him. “Sorry Neville, I’m really heavy”

“She is joking right” she said loudly. Chloe smacked his shoulder lightly. “You weight nothing” and so the small group got to Hagrid.

“Is that you Chloe? What are you doing on his back?” he asked confused. But Rhiannon replied for her.

“She got knocked down and landed on by an older student onto the platform, I think she has a concussion” she stated simply.

“Okay let’s get you all to the boats then” and with that the first years made their way to the boats.

“I think she’s acting it so that she can be lazy” Draco said to the two boys beside him. But Chloe smirked and turned to face him.

“Hey Draco, how’s your hand” she said as saw him stiffen slightly, he sent a glare at her then walked forward.

“How’d she know about to spell casting injury” the bigger of the two asked him, but before he could reply Chloe was in a fit of laughter.

“Is that what your telling people?” she asked still laughing Eve was giggling as well knowing the true story. “Draco didn’t get it by a spell casting, but got it by my owl biting him” the rest of her group which were now joined by Harry and run were trying to cover there laughter “I guess he’s too proud to admit that an animal hates him” then all the students started to laugh until they got to the boats and they got in them.

Eve, Rhiannon and Chloe were in one and Hermione and Neville were in another. While on the boat ride over Rhiannon tried to sort out Chloe’s hair while Eve tried to get the dust off her robe but it only ended up with Chloe having her hair down and there being a bigger area of dust of her robe. As the three enter the doors to meet McGonagall on the stairs, it wasn’t looking good.

“Chloe Perth what on earth happened to you” she said as she beckoned her to come to her. Chloe did but Eve and Rhiannon stayed by her side as she made her way up.

“I was knock down and landed on by a third year professor” she said then smiled “it doesn’t hurt really, and the guy apologised after he got off me” she said

“Yes, well turn around” Chloe did and McGonagall use a charm to get rid of the dust off the back of her robes and trouser legs. “Can’t do anything for the hair but at least you look ok now” she said as the rest of the year gathered in front of her. Chloe Eve and Rhiannon took a step back as the professor began her Speech.

“Good evening, and welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry” she pause and look over the crowd, counting make sure there were thirty three of them, when she was sure he continued as if she had stopped to count but as a dramatic pause. “Now, in a few moments you will be joining the rest of the school” she said and there was a murmur. “However, before you can be seated you must be sorted into your house”

“There are four houses here at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin” Draco face practically glowed when his ‘family’ house was mentioned. “While you are here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn your house points any rule breaking and your house will loses points at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup, your sorting ceremony will began momentarily” and with that she turned away toward the two large doors.

“It's true then” Draco announced and Chloe rolled her eyes, the pain in her head was going slowly. “What they were saying on the train, Harry potter has come to Hogwarts” once he said that everyone started to whisper. Chloe leaned toward Eve and Rhiannon.

“Why is it special that Harry’s here?” she asked, confused. They gave her a shocked expression.

“You don’t know?” Rhiannon asked and Chloe shock her head. “He lived thought the killing curse, it was when he was one, in the first Wizarding war, the dark lord went to his house and killed his parents and tried to kill him but it didn’t and it killed the dark lord instead” she explained. Chloe turned her attention back to what Draco was saying.

“-I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” Ron then tried to stop a laugh coming out. Draco turned to Ron and glared.

“You think my names funny do you” she said harshly. “There’s no need to as for your name, red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley” he said as if he was forced to sallow soap. Chloe frown at him. She had met the Weasley and saw no problem with being one of them. “You will soon find out that some Wizarding families are better then others, potter” and at that Chloe couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at her and move so Draco could see her. Next to her Rhiannon was giggling as well but Eve was only having a small chuckle. Draco glared at her and was about to say something but she cut him off.

“Oh, I’m sorry, please do continue to spread your venom” she said and then smirked; he gave me a look of ablaut out rage.

“Do you have something to say, you fifthly little Mud-“

“Mr Malfoy” everyone turned to see McGonagall stood there with a look of ablaut disgusted. “If you finish the word I will have to send away form this school this instant” she yelled at the boy. He stood there are if he was petrified. “Congratulations you know hold the record for the earliest detention for a first year, you have four detentions with me after school this week, two hours long for each of them now you will stay quiet while I speck.”

Malfoy moved out the way and moved toward the two boys he had come across with in the boat. Everyone had become silent, now sacred of the woman. McGonagall came back in front of the crowd and looked to Chloe.

“Mrs Perth, this is your first warning, if I find you are making trouble again you will also get a detention. Chloe looked to the professor and nodded, everyone looked at me weird.

“Yes Professor McGonagall” she replied. Everyone grasped and McGonagall gave her a proud look. She then turned to talk to them all.

“We are ready for you all now” and with that she turned around to walk though the door.


	9. Sorting Ceremony

The doors opened and revealed a giant hall. Candles lit the ceiling and they roof was bewitched to look think the night sky everyone walked in twos along the isles. And at the front of the before the teachers and the whole school sat a single stool with an old witches hat on it. 'So that what the sorting Hat looks like' Chloe thought looking at it. She read about it in 'Hogwarts; A history; but it hadn't shown a picture of it, it had only said 'you would know it if you saw it'

McGonagall stood in front of the hall with a piece of parchment, in her hands she ignored the rest on the school and focused, only on the first years. She acted as if they were the only ones in the room with here. She cleared her throat and unrolled the parchment.

"Now, before we begin the sorting, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" she said and nodded to the man in the middle of the table of teachers. The man rose form his seat and began to speck in a croaky voice.

"A few start of term announcements before we begin" he looked right at the first years in front of him. "First years please note that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students" she said seriously and then pointed to the man at the back of the hall who had a cat at his feet. "Also our caretaker, Mr Filch would like me to remind you that the third corridor, on the left hand side is out of bound to anyone to does not wish to die a most painful death" he then nodded back to McGonagall, who now stood by the stool.

"I would also like to remind the students that language that may be used by some of you parents use to decide other student should not be used in this school anyone court using this language with be punished severely, if you are uncertain what ward these could be, do as First year Mr Draco Malfoy as he has already got detention for the rest of the week with me and he now holds the record for the fastest a first year has had a detention set for them, however no point will be taken form whatever house he may be placed in" she then turned back the first years. "Now let us move on with the ceremony" and as she said that the old brown hat that was on the stroll began to sing.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find,

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you,

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

And with that the whole hall burst in applause for the singing cap. Chloe and the other first years looked at the hat in amazement. She had read about the hat in 'Hogwarts: a history' but never in a million years did she think that the talking hat would have been that good. The hall stared to settle down again and McGonagall began to speck.

"Now when I call your names, you will come fourth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" and with that she turned to her parchment. "Hannah Abbott"

_"Hufflepuff"_ the Hat shouted out into the hall. And it kept on doing it for the other students as well.

"Susan Bones" _"Hufflepuff"_

"Terry Boot" _"Ravenclaw"_

"Mandy Brocklehurst" _"Ravenclaw"_

"Lavender Brown" _"Hufflepuff"_

"Millicent Bulstrode" _"Slytherin"_

"Micheal Corner" _"Ravenclaw"_

"Vincent Crabbe" _"Slytherin"_

"Rhiannon Darling" _"Gryffindor"_

"Justin Flich-Fletchley" _"Hufflepuff"_

"Seamus Finnigan" _"Gryffindor"_

"Anthony Goldstein" _"Ravenclaw"_

"Gregory Goyle" _"Slytherin"_

"Hermione Granger" _"right then right then better be Gryffindor"_ the hat said after a few minutes.

"Daphne Greengrass" _"Slytherin"_

"Alberta Kiddell" _"Slytherin"_

"Neville Longbottem" _"Gryffindor"_

"Morag MacDougal" _"Ravenclaw"_

"Ernie MacMillan" _"Hufflepuff"_

"Draco Malfoy" _"Slytherin"_

"Alfred Moon" " _Ravenclaw_ "

"Theodore Nott" _"Slytherin"_

"Eve Overton" _"Gryffindor"_ the Hall went silent then this was yelled but Eve brushed it off and walked toward the Gryffindor table, she had Rhiannon to be friends with, she just hoped Chloe got in the same house because even though it was just a train ride, Chloe was the only girl she had really opened up too.

"Pansy Parkinson" _"Slytherin"_

"Padme Patil" _"Ravenclaw"_

"Pavati Patil" _"Hufflepuff"_

"Sally-Ann Perks" _"Hufflepuff"_

"Chloe Perth" _"Gryffindor"_

"Yes" call from Fred from Gryffindor table. He then yelled to a guy on Hufflepuff table. "You owe me two Galleons" Chloe round her eyes as she walked to sit between Eve and Rhiannon and McGonagall frowned but continued.

"Harry Potter" _"Gryffindor"_ the Gryffindor table cheered loudly and he sat by Neville.

"Zacharias Smith" _"Hufflepuff"_

"Dean Thomas" _"Gryffindor"_

"Lisa Turpin" _"Ravenclaw_ "

"Ron Weasley" _"ha another Weasley I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor"_

"Blaise Zabini" _"Slytherin"_

And that was the end of the sorted into the houses.


	10. Common Room, Pets

All of the First years were seated and the feast had begun. At the Gryffindor table the girls were sitting one side with Percy and the boys were sitting on the side with the twins. Chloe was ignoring the twins because of the whole thing about them betting with a Hufflepuff about what house she was going to be put into because of Cedric falling on top of her, so she ignored them the whole of the feast.

It hadn't helped that professor McGonagall made madam Pomfrey came over to check on her head, which meant they had told the story while she, Eve and Rhiannon had rolled her eyes and then Ron had told them about her being carried on Neville's back to the boats.

But then Harry had told them about me standing up to Draco twice that night once for herself and Neville and once for the whole Weasley family, to which most of the table wanted to go to him and hex Draco into the next century.

Chloe also noticed that Dumbledore would look over to her and Harry a lot of the time with a grin at them then go back to what he had been doing. So over all it was going well. Soon all the food had been eaten and they were all just sitting talking to each other.

The boys were trying to explain what Quidditch was to Harry while, Hermione was talking to Percy about the classes at Hogwarts and Chloe was talking to Rhiannon and Eve about their dorms. Ron had, had a nasty shock when Nearly headless Nick had come out of the chicken legs halfway thought the feast, but It had made the rest of them chuckle.

What surprised Chloe was that Hermione didn't know about nearly headless Nick form the history given in 'Hogwarts; a history'. Chloe then watched as Dumbledore raised form his chair and everyone in the room quietened down almost instantly.

"I hope you have all enjoyed your welcoming feast" he said, smiling at everyone. "but it is time to bed, to be ready for classes tomorrow, first year are first to leave as always and the prefects that are to show them where to go and what their house password is" she said with a cheerful voice over the moans of the older students at the mention of the words early and classes.

"For Gryffindor house, Prefect Percy Weasley, for Hufflepuff house, Prefect Gabriel Truman, for Ravenclaw house, Prefect Penelope Clearwater and for Slytherin house, Prefect Gemma Farley" as Dumbledore said their names, each of the four prefects stood up.

"Prefect if would please escort the first year so they know the way to their house dorms for the rest of the evening" With that said all of first years stood form their benches. All the first years followed there prefect out and kept an eye on their groups. The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and onto the marble staircase.

"Follow me please and try and keep up" he yelled then stopped at the top of the staircase. "This a direct way to the house areas, but you have you need keep an eye on the stair cases, they like change regularly" he then started to walk again up about five flights of stairs with them hot on his heels not wanting get separated from the group.

Finally they all came to stop in front of a painting of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress, with a vine crown around her head and a Greek background. Looked at the group and then to Percy.

"The password?" The woman asked him.

"Caput draconis" Percy said pompously. And the painting swung open to reveal a doorway tunnel. They had to walk one by one to get thought it. Once they were all in a large room, that had a high ceiling and large comfy chairs, a fire was crackling and there were many paintings in the room there were to staircases that Chloe assumed where the dorms were.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, boys dorm up the stairs to left, girls up the stairs on your right, all you belongings are already up there, now it is time for you all to go to bed, boy's I will be checking thirty minutes to make sure, girl a female prefect will check o you as well, anyone not in bed without a good reason will be on their first warning after that we will have to take points for."

With that all that said all nine of the first years made their ways to their dorm. Eve, Chloe, Rhiannon and Hermione shared a dorm like the boys did. When the girls got to their dorm, Chloe fell in love. They each had a four poster bed with read curtains, a chest of drawers, a night stand, a candle and a small wardrobe. She saw Hoot by one of the windows trying break one of the cage bar.

"Ah Hoot, do you want to get out" she said as she walked closer to the cage he gave a screech. Chloe opened the cage and he flew right out with amazing speed. The other jumped away from the owl. "Hoot leave them alone" Chloe said off handily as she grabbed her shoulder bag and surprised them all when she reach her whole are into the small bag.

"How can you do that? You're not allowed to use magic without supervision-"

"Professor McGonagall put the charm on my bag when we went to Diagon ally" Chloe interrupted Hermione. "Aha" she yelled as she brought out a sealed sack of something. "Found you" she said as she kissed the bag. Hoot landed on her shoulder and tried to bite the bag, but Chloe tapped his peck.

"Eh hum, where is your manners young owl?" she said to him. As if he knew what she was saying he flew to the top of one of the bed post and gave a loud ooh-hu. Chloe smiled at the owl and moved towards his cage.

The door was still open and so Chloe but a hand full of owl pelts on the bottom of the cage then took out something wrapped out of her pocket. The others stopped what they were doing when Chloe let out a quiet 'uh-Hu' and Hoot flew to her shoulder and she pick up a pit of chicken.

"What is that?" Eve asked as she stoked her own ginger cat that was on her bad. Chloe looked at them confused.

"Chicken" as she grabbed another piece for him then put the rest at the bottom of the cage.

"You give your owl cooked meal?" Rhiannon asked this time interested as her black cat was purring and rubbing against her leg for attention.

"He shouldn't be able to eat that without getting sick" Hermione exclaimed. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"You think I haven't tried to give him raw, he hates the stuff whenever I put it near him, he makes a loud screech and ruffles his feathers up, in all honesty I think he's more like a spoiled house cat then an owl, but that maybe because I spoil him, after all he was my best friend this summer" Chloe explains as she got her kooks out of her shoulder bag and put them on her bed. The other three looked to each other than shrugged their shoulder.

"By the way Hermione, where's your companion?" Chloe asked with a smile as she brought out two rabbit bookends form the bag and then moved to the other side of the bed where the chest of drawers, were. When she didn't get an answer she turned around to see she had her head down while she was ranging her robes up. Chloe face palmed.

"Shoot" she muttered under her breath. Then she got an idea and walked over to Hoot and put her wrist out for him. He hoped on to it and Chloe moved towards Hermione she was almost opposite her been as it when Eve, her, Rhiannon and then Hermione clockwise form the door and there was a log burner in the middle with railing around it. Once she got to Hermione she sat on the side of her bed to get her attention.

"Hey Hermione, give me your hand" Hermione liked at her confused but did anyway a little affair of the owl been as what it did to Draco. Chloe gave a chuckle when she saw expression. "don't worry, the only reason he bit Prince of snobs was because I got him to do it, as I said he's more of a house cat" Chloe explained as she brought the back of Hermione's hand to Hoots left cheek.

Hoot turned his head to look at the new hand. Then after two or three minutes, he turned his head to back to where it was and nuzzled his cheek into the back of Hermione's hand. Hermione giggled and Chloe let go of her hand to let her freely stroke him and Chloe smiled. She then looked to Hermione.

"I didn't mean to upset you by the way, I was just curious" she explained and Hermione shock her head as she continued to stroke Hoot.

"It's ok, I just felt a bit left out by not having one" Hermione replied. Chloe smirked.

"Then this year, you can treat Hoot like your own and we can take turned bring him meat from the table" Chloe suggested happily. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Ok, but I still don't see how he can eat it without getting sick, but ok deal" she said back to her old self, and with that she stopped the stroking and went back to unpacking and Chloe though up her wrist to get Hoot off because he was getting heavy because she was getting tired form a long day and the early start she made her way to her bed and started to put her clothes away in the drawers and the wardrobe.

Once they were all done with every put away and brushed teeth and ready for bed the four girls got into their bed. Then Chloe remembered something while she was lying on her bed.

"Hey Eve, I never asked you about your pet cat?" Chloe said out of the blue, they could really go to sleep till the main light went out in about ten minutes anyway. Hoot was sitting on top of his cage, and Eve and Rhiannon's cats were on the beds with their owner.

"His name is Carbucketty" she said plainly. "His male and he's ginger half British Short hair and half-Kneazle" she explained as she stroked him.

"Cool, what the hell is a Kneazle?" she asked.

"A Kneazle is a magical feline creature related to, and similar in appearance to, a cat" Hermione started to explain.

"They have spotted speckled or flecked fur, large ears and a lightly plumed tail just like a lion" Rhiannon interrupted. Chloe could tell that those two were going to get on each other's nerves. Chloe then turned to Rhiannon.

"What about yours Rhiannon?"

"Her name is Midnight" she said happily as she stroked the cats head, everyone could almost hear midnight purr. "She's female and she's a black Bengal She-Cat" she explained.

"Cool now we know each other's pets" Chloe said.

"Why don't you have a magical breed of cat?" Hermione asked.

"Never really liked the idea of a Kneazle or any of the others, besides I didn't get midnight form a store, She came to me when she was a kitten two summers back" she explained. "I found her on our path one morning so I gave her some milk and ever since she's just followed me round, it's quiet funny really" she said with a giggle. Suddenly the door was opened and I girl stuck her head thought.

"Everyone in bed, good, right then goodnight girls" she said and with a wave of her wand the light went out. And they all took that as their cue to go to sleep, so that they were ready for school the next morning.


	11. Breakfast and the Twins

Then next morning all the girls got up and got ready for breakfast. That was when Chloe noticed that when she and the other had put their clothes in the drawers and the wardrobe they had none of the Gryffindor house colours on them. But when they got them out that morning they had changed colours.

The black ties that they had put in them had turn to a red and yellow diagonal striped and some of the other clothes as well.

Hermione put on her grey jumper that now had a red and yellow strips on the 'V' and cuffs and a grey normal school skirt, with a white dress shirt and tie along with a pair grey knee high socks, a pair of flat school shoes what had a strap over the middle of the foot and one of her black robes that now had the Gryffindor's coat of arms on over her left breast.

Rhiannon had put on her cream 'V' neck vest that had a red and yellow strip like Hermione's, with a red and yellow check skirt along with her white shirt and red and yellow tie, a pair of black thin tights and a pair of shoes like Hermione's but they had a heel on them along with one of her black robes with the Gryffindor's coat of arms also over her left breast.

Eve wear a 'V' neck vest like Rhiannon's but it was grey, not cream and a pair of grey trousers, with her white shirt and red and yellow tie. She had out on a pair of red and yellow check knee high socks that matched Rhiannon's skirt and a pair of High heels like Rhiannon's but they had no strap along the middle. Over the top she had her black robes that had the coat of arms on it.

Chloe had looked into her wardrobe and smirked and now she was wearing a red and yellow check 'V' neck vest that went with Eve's and Rhiannon's checked socks and skirt, her white shirt and red and yellow tie. Along with a pair of grey and white check knee high socks and a pair of shoes like Hermione's but had no strap in the middle like Eve's. And she had her black robes with the coat of arms open over the top.

Chloe left some owl pelts on the bottom of Hoots cage while Eve and Rhiannon put a bowl of cat food on the floor for Midnight and Carbucketty, but what had made the Chloe laugh and Hermione giggle was that Rhiannon poured a bottle of still water into another bowl for Midnight and Eve had told her that she spoiled her can and then Eve gave Carbucketty a bowl of non-fat, skimmed milk on a large saucer.

While the two girls laughed at them Eve had stuck her tongue out at them and Rhiannon made a pouting face making Chloe laugh even hard. They then made their way to the common room where they found the Gryffindor first year boys and Percy waiting for them.

"Nice of you to join us ladies, your late up" Percy said crossly and then he turned round. "All of you follow me, now the girls are here we can go eat, and you can get you time tables" all five boys hurried after him while the girls took up the back of the group and snickered at them. Once they got to the hall McGonagall was waiting outside the hall with a frown on her face.

"Your late Mr Weasley, as are the first years, explain" she stated as she looked at him with her hat tipped back slightly so you could she her full expression, and you could tell she was not happy.

"The Girls were late coming down form their dorm, I was about to came get someone to bring them down when they came down the stairs-"

"With all due respect Professor McGonagall, we didn't know we had to be down in the common room for a certain time, otherwise we would have made sure that we were down stair on time" Chloe said as she walked up to the two.

"Yes you was Miss Perth, I notified you last night, how else would have all the boys been there but you four weren't?" Percy countered. Chloe gave him a hard look and then turned to Neville.

"Neville, when had Mr Percy told you the time to be down in the common room?" she asked. Neville stiffened as McGonagall looked right at him.

"La-Last night" he stuttered but when Percy smirked and was about to speck he continued. "When you came to the dorm to check we were in bed" Percy face fell as he turned to look at the professor. McGonagall gave him a hard look.

"It would seem Mr Weasley that it is not the fault of the girls as to why some of my house it late but because you forgot to give them that bit of information, see to it that is does not happen again, only Merlin knows how long Professor Snape will hold this over us" she said as she turned around and lead them through the doors into the hall. Chloe waited till the other girls were beside her before she started walking.

The walk was embarrassing as the whole school watch our little group walk down the row to the end. The twins had smirks on her face but Chloe closed her eyes as turned her head slightly away from their direction, because she was still mad at them for the whole betting thing. Once they were all seated, the rest of the school went back to what they were doing, however Chloe ended up sitting one across form the twins.

"Ah come on Chloe" he said as he gave her fake sad eyes.

"You're not still mad at us, are you?" the other said leaning on his brother's shoulder. Chloe ignored then and reached for a piece of toast and a knife to butter it with. She then realised she was opposite Neville so she smiled at him.

"Hey Neville" she said to get his attention. He turned his head to look her. "Thank you for telling Professor McGonagall the truth about what happened this morning" Neville cheeks went a bit pink and the twin were looking at her wide eyes the girl and boy across form them burst out laughing.

"No, problem Chloe" he said nervously. "It wasn't fair that Percy was blaming it all on you four when you weren't told" he told her and she smiled wider and then went back to buttering toast, completely ignoring the twins. They looked at the girl and boy across form them.

"Did she just" one started.

"Completely ignore us" the other finished. The two were totally bewildered. The boy laughed harder and almost fell off his seat. The girl nodded her head, then turns in her seat and tapped Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe turned to her as she put her butter knife down.

"Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson, this laughing idiot behind me is Lee Jordan and you obviously know Fred and George Weasley" she said with a smile as she held out her hand. Chloe smiled and put down her toast and wiped her hand on a napkin. Chloe took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Angalina, I'm sure you know my name form last night after the idiot over they made a seen after I was sorted but anyway, my names Chloe Perth, this is Rhiannon Darling, Eve Overton, Hermione Ganger and Neville Longbottem" Chloe said pointing to the right person as she said their names and they each gave a wave.

Angalina squealed like Rhiannon had done when she had found out about her parents in Diagon ally, but Angalina grabbed her and engulfed her in a bear hug at which she stiffened. By everyone was again looking at the Gryffindor table. Chloe looked over the girls shoulder to see the twins and Lee snickering at them and she frowned at them.

"oh what lovely manner and so cute" she said as she let her go and squeezed Chloe's cheeks together making her glasses raise a little. She let go and slung her arm over Chloe's shoulders and pulled her towards her. "That's it you are now officially my younger sister" Chloe face paled as she looked to her friends for help. They all shook their heads and made the crazy sign with their hands. The Twin burst out laughing. Lee was the only who helped, kind of.

"Angalina, I think you're scaring the girl, look at her she practically one of the ghosts!" he exclaimed using both hands as a gesture and Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's only her second day and she's been humiliated three times now before she's even took a bite of her breakfast" he explained when Angalina gave him a glare.

"Four if you count her being knocked back on to the platform by Cedric" a twin, Fred Chloe thought.

"Five, if you count Madam Pomfrey last night checking on her head in the middle of dinner" the other, George said. Chloe just glared at the twins.

"Hey Georgie, she finally looked at us" Fred exclaimed. George looked they gave a loud cheer and high-fived each other. Chloe rolled her eye and went back to her toast, now that Angalina had let her go.

Chloe looked up to the teachers table and saw that Professor McGonagall, a man in black with greasy hair, a wide lady in brown with grey hair and a short man with glasses had stood up and walked to the end of each table with a pile of paper. Then Professor Dumbledore had stood. Everyone went quietened like they had last night and he began to speck.

"Good morning students… I hope you had a good sleep last night and are ready for all your classes on this day" he said with a smile, most students groan. The twins being the loudest. "Now you're head of house with give your time tables and then you are dismissed to get ready for your classes, thank you" as he said that the papers in the four piles lifted into the air and flowed toward the students and landed on their plates.

Chloe's landed and she picked up and read what she had today;

Monday: Transfiguration, Double Potions, Lunch, Double Herbology, Flying.

Tuesday: Astronomy, charms, History of Magic, Lunch, History of Magic, Herbology, Defence against the dark arts.

Wednesday: Double Potions, Astronomy, Lunch, Double Transfiguration, History of Magic.

Thursday: Charms, Astronomy, Transfiguration, Lunch, Double Defence against the dark arts, History of Magic

Friday: Double Herbology, Defence against the dark arts, Lunch, Astronomy, Double Charms.

Once Chloe looked at her timetable she made a mental note of what books she was going to need to get form her room before Transfiguration. She looked around the table and saw a plate of bacon on the table and got two rashers before outing them in her napkin and wrapping them one handily still looking at her timetable so no one saw. That was apart from the twins they raise their eye brows at it.

"You are dismissed" Professor said as Chloe slipped the meat into her pocket. And everyone started heading to the dorms, Chloe walked with her dorm mates up the common room, the twin following closely behind. Once they got to the common room the girls went to go up to the dorm, Chloe going last, but the twins blocked her.

"Hello Chloe" Fred said with a smirked. Chloe crossed her arms.

"What do you want twins?" she asked annoyed.

"One, for you to call us by our names" George said with a smirk.

"Two, to know why you put bacon in your pocket?" Fred finished giving an identical smirk. Chloe rolled her eye.

"Hey Rhiannon!" she yelled. Rhiannon turned around on the stairs giving the twins a confused look. "Could you leave the door open and tell the other not to make a sound for a minute?" she asked.

"Um, sure, don't be too long we've only got twenty minutes till class starts" she said as she carried on walked up the stairs. The Twins looked at Chloe confused. But Chloe just held up her hand and listen. They then heard the door open and Chloe smirked. She cupped her hands together and let out a quiet 'uh-Hu'

Suddenly the twins heard a loud Screech and a flapping sound. The twins turned their heads and saw that Hoot was coming right at them and so ducked quickly and covered their heads, thinking Chloe had set him on them. When nothing happened they looked at each other then up to Chloe who was looking at them weirdly.

"What are you two doing?" she asked seriously confused.

"What would you do if an owl was coming right at **_you_**?" Fred demanded. Chloe just rolled her eyes. Hoot then nudged her in the head.

"You know you really need to remember to wait" she told the owl frowning and then ignored him and looked back at the twins. "And it's not like he's going to hurt you" she explained.

"It hurt Malfoy, why wouldn't it hurt us" George said. Chloe glared at him.

"Hoot is not an 'it,' **_he_** is as **_HE_** " she told them, Hoot then nuzzled his cheek on the top of her head. She smiled and took out the bacon at which he gave a loud Ooh-hu. She tore a bit of it and held it out to him. Hoot quickly took hold of it in his beck and started eating it. The twins looked at the owl in wonder.

"So you brought the bacon up for your owl?" Fred asked, watching the bird. And Chloe nodded and tore another bit.

"Last night I took a bit of chicken for him when Ron wasn't looking" she said as she gave Hoot another bit.

"That's pretty neat, but why cooked?" George asked as he watched the bird in wonder.

"Because he hates raw meat, whenever I put it near him, he makes a loud screech and ruffles his feathers up, in all honesty I think he's more like a spoiled house cat then an owl" she said as she tore another piece.

"You want to give it a try?" she asked as holding the last two pieces form the first rasher out to the twins. Fred took the piece first and nervously held it out the owl. Hoot gave a loud 'Ooh-hu' which made the twins jump and then took the piece. Chloe just giggled.

"I already said he wouldn't hurt you" she said as they watch the bird it the meat. George took the other piece and held it to the owl when it finish Fred piece, he was still nervously. Again Hoot gave a loud 'Ooh-hu' and then took the piece but this time the twins didn't jump at the noise instead they smiled. Fred then gave Chloe a confused look.

"How come he so nice now but he tried to attack George yesterday, bite Malfoy and tried to bite everyone that went into Eeylops Owl Emporium?" Fred asked as he watched Chloe stroke Hoot's head and the owl nuzzle into her hand.

"That because he really doesn't like cages, on the way home and next year, I'm just going to get Mum to send me him with a letter" she explained. "but he bit Malfoy on purpose, because I told him too" she looked at the clock and back at the twins "look I got to get my books, if you still have questions can you ask them at lunch I have transfiguration first" and with that she left the twins and went up to her dorm to get her stuff.


	12. Transfiguration, Potions

Chloe, Rhiannon, Eve and Hermione were the first ones to the transfiguration class room even after Chloe being stopped by the Weasley twins. Chloe smiled as she walked into the room and found it empty. There were two chalk boards at the front of the room each had been written on with instructions on them. They were clear to read as if they were typed, unlike the letters Professor McGonagall had sent out to all the students.

Chloe walked to the front of the classroom and noticed a black striped, grey tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk. She remember reading about witches and wizards morphing into an animal in 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration,' they were called Animaguses and to be one you have to register it at the school you went to or where you learned to do the high complex incantations.

It would be a perfect demonstration to the subject. And then Chloe click, that was McGonagall sitting on her desk looking at them. Chloe smiled at the cat and walked closer to the boards the other three following behind her. On the left hand board were task instructions and the right hand board, there was a diagram of the classroom and its seat.

Chloe font her name and saw that she was next to Hermione on the front left desk, her on the left, Hermione on the right, and Eve and Rhiannon where on the desk behind them, Rhiannon on the left, behind her, Eve on the right behind Hermione. Chloe turned to her seat and sat down. On the desk there was a pot of ink, a new notebook and a ruler. She put her bag on her lap and was about to open it when…

"Chloe what are you doing, Professor McGonagall, isn't here, we can't be in here, there could be something dangerous" Hermione said as she put her hand on her hip. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Trust me we'll be fine, and beside why not get started, the instructions are on the board and the seating plan is on the other board, what more do you need?" she asked as she pulled out her quill and copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.' She opened it to Chapter one and began to do as the instructions said "Copy out the risks and hazards of the transfiguration of inanimate objects, until I arrive. No spell cheating or you will write it four times over in detention"

The other three looked at the board and saw when she meant by getting to it straight away, so they looked at the board for there seat and sat down and started the same as Chloe. What they hadn't noticed was that every now and then Chloe would look at the cat and smile then go back to writing. The tabby gave the girl a smile of its own.

'So she knows I'm here does she' McGonagall thought to herself, as she watched the rest of the students come in. McGonagall did this with every first year class. It was so she could evaluate each student and know what ones to keep an eye on. Hermione Granger was right; she couldn't leave them in a classroom by themselves, and if something was to happen she could sort it out quickly. McGonagall turned her gaze back to Chloe.

'she is only just been introduced to the world of magic and yet I can tell she knows it's me' she though she saw a group of Slytherin students had decided they will chose where they are going to sit not the seating plan when they came to the board and changes the placements. Too bad they didn't know that there was a charm on the plan so when she says 'reverse the changes' that it would go back to how it was before, when she wrote this.

She looked to Chloe and saw that she just shook her head when they changed the names round but said nothing. Chloe just gave McGonagall a calculating look and then went back to her task. McGonagall attention was then drawn to Draco as he came in with a few of his fellow housemates.

"'No spell cheating or you will write it four times over in detention' how in Atlantis is the old bat going to know if we used a spell" he snickered with them. McGonagall saw Chloe give him a hard look but say nothing, McGonagall was quite proud of her. Not only did the girl want to defend her, but she was taking in her warning. She then saw him use a copying spell along with this house mates Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini.

'Just two more and then I can sort this all out' McGonagall kept telling herself as she waited got Mr Weasley and Mr Potter to arrive. And they did fifth-teen minutes late. She could hear them a few minutes away because they were running down the corridor. When they came in everyone but Chloe turned to see what was going on. Chloe was sitting back in her chair with hands behind her and her eyes closed.

"Hew, made it" Ron said as he and Harry were halfway down the row looking at the board. Harry was the next column at the front on the left side next to Hermione and Ron was next to him. They sat down in their seats and started the task. McGonagall jumped off the desk and went over to Chloe and bumped one the chair legs that were in the air. She jolted forward then looked down at the professor.

"Sorry Professor" she muttered so only she would hear and sat up straight waiting. And with that McGonagall made her way out the door at the back of the room, Chloe read the next bit while she waited. She then heard footsteps and she knew that what happened next was something not to be missed.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle and Mr Zabini all four of you owe me a detention for cheating on your task and five point will be taken way for each of you expect Mr Malfoy who will have ten taken away for disrespecting a teacher when they are present no less and the cheating" McGonagall said as she re-entered in her human from. She then took out her wand and pointed to the board.

"Reverse the changes" she said clearly and the names that were changed back to what they were before. "For those of you in the wrong seat I suggest you move to the right one before I am finished handing out detention or you will have one as well. And with that the three Slytherin girls hurried to move. She then turned to Harry and Ron.

"Do you two have excuse for being late to my lesson?" she asked emotionlessly.

"We got lost Professor" Harry answered. McGonagall frowned at them.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again, five points form Gryffindor house each" she said as she moved to her raised teaching area everyone was looking at the professor bewildered. "twenty points to Gryffindor for Rhiannon Darling, Eve Overton, Hermione granger and Chloe Perth for being five minutes early to the lesson and working for that amount of time, and another five to Gryffindor for Chloe Perth being the first to finish the task set" she said nodding to the girls.

"Now can anyone tell me how I knew what you were doing and who was doing it?" McGonagall asked the class.

"There's no way that you can to know that and you can't prove that I cheated on the task" Malfoy yelled. McGonagall frowned and made three stands appear on the raised platform as she stepped off it. She then held up her wand, and with a swift slit of it made Malfoy's, Theodore Nott's and Chloe's books flout onto the stands at the first page.

"Very well Mr Malfoy, I will prove that you cheated and you will own me another detention on top of the six you owe me for accusing a member of staff of lying for no reason and for not raising your hand in my class" she then turned to back to the books and said "Removeus-charmus." Suddenly all three of the glowed blue and then Draco's writing was gone and Theodore's along with Chloe's stayed on the page. Chloe turned to around wanted to laugh at Draco's face, it was like a deer court in headlights.

"Very well, now that matter is sorted can anyone answer the question, How did I know this?" she asked. Only one person put up their hand Chloe. Rhiannon, Eve and Hermione looked at her shocked but for now Chloe ignored them. "Miss Perth" McGonagall said.

"You're an Animagus Professor" she said simply. "An Animagus; is a witch or wizard that morph or transform into an animal" she continues seeing everyone confused face. "You were the cat was sitting on the desk when we walked in and the same one that walked out just before you entered" she said with a smile.

"Very good" Professor McGonagall said with a slight smile. "Five points to Gryffindor"

"Professor this is totally unfair" Pansy Parkinson. McGonagall gave the girl a hard look.

"Tell me Miss Parkinson, how is it unfair?" she asked even though she knew what she was going to say. Pansy crossed her arms over her chest.

"In this lesson alone you have given four Slytherin detention and taken twenty five house points were as you awarded thirty house points to your own house Gryffindor and it's no secret that you and Professor Snape compete to see who has the most point because you hate each other, and also you favour Chloe Perth, a girl over Draco by giving him seven detentions in two days, not even that" she practically yelled at her. McGonagall frowned.

"You forget Miss Parkinson that five of those detentions were of Mr Malfoy own doing when he was about to use language not expected in this school, also have taken ten point from Gryffindor for Mr Weasley and Mr Potter's lateness and yes me and Professor Snape 'compete' in house points however one; I would never stoop so low as to cheat to win against him, two; professor Snape is one of my best former students so I would not disrespect him like that and three; I compete with all the houses for the cup not just Slytherin" McGonagall said coldly.

"And I do not favour Miss Perth over Mr Malfoy, even if she is a girl and of my house, in this classroom she is the same as all of you, a student, here to learn, in this classroom all students are the same, boy or girl Gryffindor or Slytherin, in this classroom I am here to teach you, not to judge you" she said icily looking right at Pansy who was giving her wide eyes.

"If I had favour Miss Perth I would have awarded her points for when she reframed of putting a spell on Mr Malfoy when he came into the room and insulted me because she had taken my warning form yesterday seriously and learned from her mistakes unlike Mr Malfoy who has not, so in this classroom Pansy Parkinson, never call my treatment unfair between Slytherin and Gryffindor or you will end up with detention and points taken, am I clear"

Pansy nodded and so McGonagall started her real lesson in the twenty minutes she had left of it.

After that the rest of their transfiguration lesson went pretty well and uneventful, McGonagall had shown them some other types of transformation and they spent what was left of the lesson trying to transform a match into a needle. Chloe had done it on the first try which shocked the rest of the class and Malfoy had said she had cheated, so McGonagall had her do in front of the class and smirk when she did it first try and then told Draco he should learn when to complement and when to accuse.

By the end of the class most of the class had done it while Chloe was told to transform the needle back into a match. However Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville hadn't been able to do it and so they were set the homework of completing the task before there next lesson. Seamus had managed to set five matches a light and Chloe felt sorry for Dean who was sitting next to him.

X – X – X

The class made their way toward potions but some had stopped to talk to older students or sat in the sun. They had ten minutes to get to each lesson. Chloe, Rhiannon, Eve and Hermione were the first to get the classroom and saw that like Professor McGonagall there was a board with a seating plan on it right by the door. The table were square and had four seats round it, two on each side.

Chloe was on the front right table on the left, right at the front of the class room. On her left was Neville's placement and cross from her was Harry and no his right was Hermione so she was across form Neville. She looked at the seating plan and noticed that there was like an imaginary line drawn down the room with Gryffindor on the left and Slytherin.

Even the last desk at the back right in the middle Seamus was on the left and a Slytherin named Alberta was on the right. Chloe remembered Pansy saying that McGonagall and Snape had a house rivalry. Just because Professor McGonagall took it lightly, there was nothing stop Professor Snape form taking it really seriously.

Chloe walked to her seat and sat down and Hermione took her seat as well. There were two cauldrons set out along with a couple of labelled vials set out, two copy of each along with four ink pots and four notebooks ready to use. She looked the board at the front of the room and saw that he had wrote up the method for 'Antidote to common poisons' on the board but hadn't put its title.

'Maybe that's his first test for us like McGonagall, you would only know the potion if you had read some of the book or had prior knowledge in, but it is not common knowledge' she summed up and got out her quill and copy of 'Magical Drafts and Potions' and set them down on the desk and put her bag on the floor. She opened her notebook and began to copy the method. A few minutes later the rest of Gryffindor came in along with the Slytherin.

Neville and Harry walked towards the table and Chloe was on the fifth step, she had also written a definition of the potion and what it did.

"Hey Chloe, Hermione" Neville said nervously like he had when they had talked this morning at breakfast, Chloe turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Hey Neville" she said as she moved her bag to the other side of her so it was out of his way. He sat down and started to get his book and quill. "I guess we're partners in class" she said trying to calm his obvious nerves.

"Sorry" he said and Chloe gave him a weird look, and gave a small chuckle.

"Why are you apologising?" she asked confusedly, she had a good idea of what it would be.

"Because I know I'm going to be rubbish" Chloe rolled her eyes and gave him a whack round the back of the head lightly. "Hey! What was that for?!" he exclaimed in shock. By now Harry and Hermione were looking at us.

"Because you don't know that and I don't think you will be rubbish because I'm here to help you, were partners so I won't let you fail, we got to stick together and get this right so get to work on the task" she said in jokingly hard voice. "Partner" she said with a smirk and then turned back to writing the method.

Neville gave her a shocked look that then turned into a smile when she had called him 'partner.' He was worried when he saw he had to sit next to her after what she had shown in transfiguration. He knew he would be good at potions when he knew he was rubbish at cooking.

He had prepared him himself while he walking toward the table with Harry for her to be mean to him and demand for him not to mess up. He didn't know why been as she was the one who had found Trevor last night and given him to him on the platform and the when she had stood up to Malfoy twice when he had picked on him and Ron last night. He guessed it was because she had an intimidating character.

He hadn't expected her to hit him for telling her that he was going to be rubbish or for her to expect him as her partner so easily. It did make him happy because of it though. When he was back living with his Nan, he didn't have any friends because everyone thought he was 'the weird kid, with the weird old lady at the end of the street' but here he was in a house with some kind people and some people he hoped he could call friends.

He sat down next to her and began to do the task. Two minutes later Chloe put down her quill. The door suddenly slammed open and a tallish man strode in with his black cloak and his greasy black hair shining slightly in the candle lit room, been as there was only three small windows at the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class" he said as walked up the row and to the front he looked at all them and then focused at the left side of the room. Most had stopped writing when he enter and looked at him, but the class were sitting there, silent. "As such" he said seriously "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition" he looked around again.

'Lovely prep talk this is going to be' Chloe thought as she held back the urge to roll her eyes. Here she was trying to tell Neville he would be fine and now he had the look of horror and shame on his face. 'Now I have to get him to calm down again'

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses" he said as he folded his cloak to himself as if he was trying to at dramatic effect in a play to show mystery. "I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death" again his gaze looked to Draco then it moved. Chloe looked and saw that Harry was writing when he had just said in his notebook. Professor Snape raised his eye brow.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" he said giving Harry a hard look. Chloe was about to kick him under the table but Hermione beat her to it and elbowed him in the ribs. Harry quickly looked up and Chloe slightly jerked her towards the professor and Harry turned to look at him.

"Mr. Potter" he said as if her had just had soap plunged into his mouth. "Our new celebrity" Chloe could tell that something was going to happen when he gave a smirk. She could tell he wasn't a man to take lightly. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked at the man and shock his head.

Chloe wrote down the answer instead of being like Hermione who looked like she was about to burst herself, Neville saw what she was doing and did the same been as he had also looked at his potions book in the summer. Chloe gave him a smile and then looked back at the professor as a smirk went to his lips with a pleased look when Harry couldn't answer.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again" he said as if he was disappointed even though he knew the boy wouldn't these answers. "Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" again Chloe wrote down the answer along with Neville and Hermione raised her hand almost jumping form her seat.

"I don't know sir" Harry said as he looked at Chloe then back to him.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" once again the professor looked smug and snotty. As much as Chloe would like to yell at him for being unfair to an eleven year old boy who had only just learn about wizardry, she knew it would only make it worse been as she herself had only been introduced to the Wizarding world that summer but had known the answers.

So instead she just wrote down the answer as did Neville, but Hermione was persistent in proving she knew the answer. Chloe could tell that Harry was feeling the pressure of being famous but he didn't want it to be like this.

"I don't know sir" Harry said as he looked at her then back to him head down slightly.

"Pity" Professor said with fake disappointment that was starting rub Chloe up the wrong way. How could this man be one of Professor McGonagall's best students if he was this cold toward a student even if he is of a different house?" Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Well For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make-" Snape started but now Chloe had, had enough of his bulling

"The asphodel and wormwood are powerful ingredient mainly used in sleeping potion so powerful" she cut him off when Snape gave her a sharp look, she only saw it out of the corner of her and everyone in the class looked to her. When Snape looked like he was about to yell at her but Neville interrupted.

"And a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat sir" he said as he looked at Harry then continued; "it will save you from most poisons" Chloe gave him a smile then looked at Hermione and she smiled back.

"As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite" she explained as if only talking to Harry but by now Snape was out raged by them and especially Chloe because she was the one who had taken away his pleasure of rubbing it in Harry's face.

"Did anyone ask you Perth, Longbottem, Granger I'm sure the questions I asked were aimed at Mr Potter, not his table" he hissed like an angered snake.

"No, sir, but when Harry didn't know the answer I told it to him been as he would probably find it easier to hear it in a simpler version" Chloe explained with the most innocent expression she could give.

"Well young Miss Perth I think you have just lost five points for your cheek in this class and you have a detention with me this lunch" he said smuggle, ready to give her another for talking back when she yelled at him, but she didn't.

"Yes Professor" was all she said as she looked right at him and waited for him to continue with his class. To say Snape was shock was an understatement but he didn't let it show. Instead he turned to the class.

"What are you all looking at, write down the answer to the three questions" he snapped at them all. "Make sure you have the method written down and then start to brew the potion, which reminds me, what is this potion is?" Only Chloe, Neville, Rhiannon and Hermione raised their hands but Snape didn't look at their side, only the side with the Slytherin, when no one looked like they knew on that side he frowned, "this is the method for the antidote to common poisons"

And that was how the rest of the class went Chloe let Neville do not of the practical only helping by preparing the ingredient and correcting him before he was able to make a mistake. They successfully made the potion Neville was really happy that he hadn't made a mess of it. None of them really messed it up expect Seamus who blew his up, in no time it was the end of the double and people were getting ready to leave. But Chloe sat in her seat.

"Chloe why are you sitting there it's time to go" Neville said as he put his quill and books in his bag. Chloe sat there books closed and quill in her ink. Her hands folded in her lap and her back straight as she looked forward.

"Because I have a detention with Professor Snape this lunch" she stated looking right at the Professor.

"But it was given unfairly-" Neville started but Chloe just looked at him, by now the rest of the class was looking at her, the Slytherin were smirking at her and the Gryffindor were looking at her weirdly. Chloe just ignored and smiled at Neville.

"I was in the wrong and owe the detention, I would hate it if Professor Snape went to Professor McGonagall and told her that I was trying to get out of my detention, I'll see you later" she said. And they left for lunch.


	13. Detention, Lunch, Notes

The Gryffindor first years all walked into the dinning complaining about Professor Snape. McGonagall spotted that Chloe wasn't with them and decide to see if she had gone to her dorm or something to her owl. But when she heard them talking about the professor, she was curious as to what the man could have done to make them dislike him on the first day.

"I can't believe he did that, it's so unfair" Dean said as they sat down. The twin saw them and was going to talk to Chloe about her owl but was more interested in their conversation.

"Who did what" one of the.

"Give you homework on the first lesson" the other finished. Professor McGonagall wanted to roll her eyes. They always did that and it got very annoying in her classes.

"First off he asked Harry all these unfair questions that only me, Hermione and Chloe knew because we had read the book and then he gave Chloe a detention because of her 'cheek in class' because she told Harry what the answers to the questions were, when he was about to and took house points without even giving her a warning or anything he didn't even give me and Hermione one for doing the same, just her" Neville explained.

"It wasn't like she had done anything else wrong and that was at the beginning of the lesson, her potion was brewed perfectly, with Neville" Harry said.

"Unlike Seamus' him and Alberta managed to blow theirs up" Ron said with a grin. Seamus just frowned then turned to the twins.

"He also ignored our house when he asked questions" Seamus stated as they started to get some food, at this McGonagall frown. Snape had gave a student of hers a detention without reason and treating the unfairly. Something must be done.

"I mean when me, Hermione, Neville and Chloe put our hands up to answer he ignored us" Rhiannon said as she crossed her arms with a huff.

"But did you see the look on his face when he gave her the detention and all she said was 'yes sir' priceless, he was not expecting it" Ron said and they all giggled. Even the twins laughed and then they frowned.

"So professor Snape gave Chloe a detention" one started.

"Because she told Harry what the answer was to his question?" the other finished.

"That's so unfair" Angalina said as she looked at them.

"Are you sure she did nothing else" Lee asked.

"Positive I was her partner we did everything right, she even wrote a definition on what the potion did without even the title being given, we were only given the method to copy" Neville said as he frowned.

"And we were early to lesson like we were for our first class and she was first one to finish the copying task" Hermione stated. McGonagall frowned and walked quickly past them and out the great hall. The whole hall watched her go and then Dumbledore stood as well as Professor Sprout and Professor Quirrell.

X – X – X

McGonagall walked quickly toward the potions classroom and opened the door without knock. She saw Chloe at a desk cleaning a cauldron and Professor Snape with his head down and writing something not even looking up.

"Yes what can I do for you" He asked as he stilled look up McGonagall became frustrated and frowned at him. By now Dumbledore and other two Professors were behind her.

"To know why Miss Perth has been given a detention that her classmates find to be unfair and why you are not treating student of a different house to Slytherin fairly" she demanded and Snape looked up at her with a blank expression. Chloe just kept cleaning knowing it was best to not interrupt the conversation.

"Excuse me Professor McGonagall, but are you questioning my teaching?" he asked coolly as he stood and pointed to Chloe. "That girl did not know her place and spoke out of turn in my classroom, she also had no respect for her fellow classmates and I have seen her threaten Draco Malfoy with her owl" Snape said and Chloe gave him a confuse look.

"Professor Snape, I didn't threaten Draco with my owl, I simply told people the truth as to how he really got his hand injury and corrected the lie he had spread" she stated then turned Professor McGonagall and gave a small smile. "But I do deserve the detention professor McGonagall, I disrespected professor Snape in his classroom because I lost my patience" Chloe explained then went back to scrubbing she was on the second to last pot so she was almost done.

Snape had frowned at the girl when she had interrupted his conversation by correcting him. Had the girl no mind to keep form furthering her punishment. But was shocked when she just accepted her detention and agreed she deserved it. He wasn't the only one shocked. McGonagall was shocked but at the same time proud of her little first year, most would have complained or got themselves in more trouble but she was just doing as she was told and getting on with it.

Behind her Dumbledore was giving the girl a smirk, she was much different to her father, Sirius would have tried to get out of his punishment, or plan a prank for the person who had given him the detention, but his little girl was just sitting there scrubbing at the cauldrons and doing her best to get them clean as if it was own choice and not a punishment.

"I believe the girl is accepting her punishment well and as a reward for her acceptance she should bellowed to leave now" Dumbledore said in his powerful, but gentle voice. He then looked to Snape with a gleam in his eyes. "Besides you have a spell clean the last cauldron, do you not Professor Snape" he said cheerily. Chloe eyes went wide with shock.

'I was sitting here clean the cauldron, when he could have done it with a spell, that evil man' she thought as she looked to the potions professor. 'Oh you think I was bad today, just you wait till Wednesday, then see who is evil' she thought to herself. She had accepted her punishment because she was in the wrong, but he could have got her to do something like organize the shelves or something that magic couldn't have done for him.

"Very well Headmaster" Snape said in uninterested voice then turned back to his writing on his desk. "You may go Miss Perth" he said off handily, really he was mad at the Headmaster for ruining his fun. Chloe got up and grabbed her bag form the floor and made towards the door. However she turned back around to face the professor at his desk.

"Are you not coming to lunch Professor Snape" she asked. In all honesty she though he looked an unhealthy shade of white, maybe it was because of his diet. Professor Snape looked up waiting to see a teasing gleam on her face, was again shocked by the look of concern on the girls face.

Why, why was this girl concerned for him when she was just punished by him? Why did she ways do something unexpected? It didn't make any sense, she didn't make any sense. Snape was confused by this girl kindness.

"No, Miss Perth, now be on your way" He said harshly. Chloe shrugged and made her way to the door with a smile at the Professor. McGonagall put her arm around her and walked with her towards Professor Sprout who was smiling at the girl and all three of them made their way towards the hall, Professor Dumbledore walking in front of them and Professor Quirrell trailing behind like a lost puppy, muttering under his breath.

X – X – X

Once the group got to the hall, everyone quietened down to hushed whispers. Chloe took no notice and just walked toward her group of friends with a smile. She sat down between Angalina and Rhiannon, with Ron across from her with Harry to his right and the twins to his Left. All were looking at her as she put her bag on the floor, and then grabbed a tune and sweet corn sandwich form the tray.

"So?" Neville asked who was sitting next to Harry with Seamus next to him and Dean next to Seamus' right. Chloe Struggled and bit into her sandwich but was suddenly engulfed into a hug by Angalina.

"Oh my little sister is so upset about her detention that she's speechless" she cried and she hugged her tighter. Chloe stiffened and then relaxed when she though that this might be a regular thing so just rolled her eyes. She could see that the twins were trying hide their laughter and the rest of her friends really didn't know what to say.

Angalina suddenly hugged tighter and Chloe was starting struggle to breath. This girl had a really tight grip and she was worried that her back was going to break. Lee saw her face and began to worry for the girl was going pass out form loss of breath.

"Um, Angalina, Chloe's turning blue" he said simply and suddenly she was let go off and she took a big gulp of mush needed air. Rhiannon and Angalina were fussing over her as Chloe was trying to relegate her breathing back to normal. The rest of the first year were either snicker or looking very worried. Actually there were only two that were snickering and they were Dean and Seamus.

The twins couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and burst out laughing, which cause Seamus and Dean to laugh as well. But they quieted when Percy walked up the row on the other side of the table from a Chloe and stopped between the twins and Ron. He frowned and looked right at her.

"Is it right, Chloe Perth that you not only lost our house points but had a detention this lunch and that was why you were late to lunch and why Professor McGonagall walked out the hall earlier with a frown on her face" Percy asked in a demanding voice. Chloe gave him a blank expression.

"Yes, I lost five points and had detention cleaning Cauldrons with professor Snape for my cheek in his class" Chloe explained in a sad voice but didn't let in show on her face, Percy frown then looked to Harry and Ron.

"And is it true that you and Harry were late to your first lesson and lost points" He asked Ron in the same voice.

"Yeah, we got lost" Harry replied when Ron didn't answer but just looked annoyed. Percy frowned harder.

"So you three managed to loss Fifth-teen house point between you on your first morning in three lessons" he said crossly. "Don't make a habit of it, we need those points, they are not for you to waste by messing around" he continued. But Hermione stopped him there.

"But me, Rhiannon and Eve got fifth-teen point just this morning, while Chloe managed to get fifth-teen the first lesson by herself" Hermione explained. Percy, the twins, Lee and Angalina looked at her shocked.

"Yeah we got there early and Chloe was first to complete Professor McGonagall's task" Rhiannon said as she slung an arm again her.

"She was also the one to figure out that Professor McGonagall was an Animagus and was watching us in her cat form on her desk" Neville said again the five people looked at him in shock.

"Not only that she also was the first to turn her match into a needle and then back into a match on the first go" Eve added. By now the five were looking at the little girl.

"So not only figured out that Professor was an Animagus and that it was a cat" Fred started.

"But also earned Fifth-teen house points in one lesson" George finished. Chloe shrugged and looked down.

"Is that big a deal, we lost the points any way" she said as she as she took another sandwich.

"Blamey, Percy, someone is actually smarter then you were on your first day" George exclaimed. Percy frowned and Chloe looked confused.

"No one has been able to tell McGonagall the answer to riddle in years, out brother Charlie did, but he would never tell us how" Fred explained. Chloe frowned.

"I thought other people would have figured it out, the cat was obviously her, and she was sitting on the desk and then would walk out and turned moments later" Chloe said confused. "Her eyes weren't gold like normal cats of that breed we have one that lives down the street from me, but hers were blue"

Before anyone could say anything there was a screech of an owl. Percy walked way back to his seat without a word, the first years looked confused and when Rhiannon was about to complain about Percy being rude, she was stopped by owls coming in from the high windows.

"Ah, mails here" Ron said looking up. Harry looked confused but then packages started to drop of the owls. Most people got something. Neville got a square box with a Remembrall in it along with some letters, the rest got mostly letters and Ron got a newspaper as well as some letters. Chloe continued to eat, not expecting anything form her parents because she hadn't sent Hoot with a letter yet.

Suddenly there was a screech she would have recognized anywhere and she looked up. There he was with a piece of parchment in his mouth coming right at her and she smiled and held up her wrist. The others looked confused till Rhiannon ducked in fright.

"How many times do I have to tell people" Chloe said as Hoot landed on her wrist. She brought him down level with her shoulder and he flapped on to it. "He's not going to hurt you" she said as she took the note form him. Hoot gave a loud 'ooh-hu' and nudged her head. She rolled her and grabbed a ham sandwich and held it out to him and he took it from her, and then flew to one of the beams above them.

Lee, Angalina. Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean looked between her and the owl shocked. Chloe ignored them and unrolled the parchment and read it.

_Hey Chloe,_

_I was wondering if you would like to come to my hut Saturday with your friends for a cup of tea and some homemade cake, will be awaiting your reply,_

_Hagrid._

_P.S. could you ask Harry was well please?_

Chloe smiled and looked to the games keeper and the teachers table. She then took out a quill and a piece of paper then frowned and looked around the table.

"Has anyone got some ink I can use?" she asked. The twins looked in their bags but Lee beat them to it and gave his pot of ink. She smiled at him, then wrote a quick not back. Once she was done she gave the ink back to him and put her quill back in her bag. She then gave a quiet 'uh-hu.' The other were confused expect for the girls who had her do it before and the twins because she had done it this morning.

Hoot flew down and she gave him the note then she whispered something in his ear and he took off, but not towards the teachers table. He was flying right at Malfoy, his face was priceless as he saw Hoot coming towards him and ducked covering his head with his arms. Everyone on Gryffindor table laughed as the owl over the top of his head, parallel to the window, then did a twist so he was heading to Hagrid, he dropped the note and flew out one of the windows. Hagrid picked up the Note and read it.

_Hey Hagrid,_

_Would love to come for a cup of tea, I will ask Harry later then send you another note. Thank you for being kind and can't wait to try the cake._

_From, Chloe._

Hagrid smiled and went back to his lunch.


	14. Brooms out of Control

Herbology went well for Chloe and Neville as they managed to score another 10 points between then in the double lesson. In was theory and questions. Once the lesson was over they moved towards the broom shed to start there flying lesson. The whole year took the flying class together and were to get there brooms and move to the field where they were to meet Madam Hooch.

Again the class looked like it was in sections as they were in two rows. Each house stood in the row. Gryffindor stood opposite Slytherin with Hufflepuff beside them and Ravenclaw stood next opposite them and next to Slytherin. They were all holding their brooms and Chloe and the rest of Gryffindor could hear Draco brag about he being a brilliant flyer and that he expects to make the Slytherin Quidditch team next year.

"Rhiannon" Chloe said to get the girl's on her rights attention as well as Dean's who was to her left. "What Quidditch?" she asked and suddenly Dean gasped in shock.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?!" he yelled in shock as if she was missing out on something that was a big thing. But then again in the Wizarding world it may be a big thing. Chloe looked to him to explain. "It's only the best game ever!" he continued. By now Chloe was confident that it was going to be a game that was over rated like football was to Muggles.

"It's a big sporting game that most wizards play and every four years there's a world cup where countries will have a team play for them and they compete for a cup, the last one was the summer in 1990 where Malaysia beat England by three hundred and seventy points" Rhiannon explained.

"So it's the main Wizarding sport like the Muggle sport football then?" Chloe asked. She loved watching the football world cup with her dad, it annoyed her mum to no end but she would just sit there at dad's side and read, sow or knit. The house supported England. 'Wonder if I could get it on the TV to watch with them when it comes back around in 1994, Chloe thought to herself. Before she could ask anything else Madam Hooch walked up between the two rows.

"Good afternoon Class" she said as she adjusted her brown gloves. Her sliver hair was short and she had gold eyes like an eagle. She wore the same style a clothes she wore to dinner and other meal, a black cloak with a square of golden buttons in her chest area.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch" they all replied as if they were in a primary school class at the age of five that had just come from afternoon break. She got to the end of the rows turned to face us with a cheer of a smile on her face.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson" she then frown. "Well what are you waiting for put your brooms on the ground to your right side" she order and they all did though Chloe was confused as to why. "Quickly now, hurry up" Chloe could tell that she was going have a slight hate for this woman she keeps hurrying them up. "Now, hold your right hand over you broom and say up" she said as she demonstrated the hand movement. They all did.

"Up" they all said, some yelled it other said it normally and then there were some who were nervous like most of the Ravenclaw students and Neville. Harry's, Chloe's, Draco's and Eve's all came up on the first go but the others struggled a little five minute later some were still trying to get the brooms up. Ron's had hit him in th face and most of the class laughed at it, not trying to be mean, but you have to say, you would have found it funny too.

"Now, I want you to mount your brooms" Madam Hooch said as she walked down the rows. "And grip it tight, you don't want to go sliding of the end" everyone mounted them. "Now, when I blow my whistle I want you kick off the ground, hard, keep it steady and hover for a moment, lean forward and touch back down" she instructed taking hold of her whistle. "Ready, three, two, one" and she blew it.

We all started to hover but then Neville went a pit too high and began to panic a little most touched back down but Chloe kept at a steady hover. However Neville was getting louder and more anxious with worry. Chloe looked over and saw that he was at the same level as most of their heads and the fact that Madam Hooch wasn't helping but just trying to say his name.

"Mr Longbottem, Mr Longbottem" she kept repeating. Rhiannon looked away from him knowing the Madam Hooch would sort him out, after all she was the teacher and looked back to Chloe and saw that she was still in the air.

"Wow Chloe your good at this" she complemented with a smile, but Chloe was worried about Neville because Malfoy looked at him smugly. She knew he had something to do with the fact that Neville was struggling with his broom. She looked and saw that whenever Neville said down his broom went up. And then he yelled it and it went sawing into the air and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing their heads off but then Draco frowned at her.

Chloe looked back at Neville and saw him going straight into a wall and smash against it twice before coming back towards them she moved her broom to the side on instinct and watch as the broom span around going right for Madam Hooch. Hooch dived out the way and so did some of the students. Neville was taken into the castle and then appear moment later by the roof, but his robe got court on the two swords.

Chloe Moved quickly and went up to Neville his robe was tarring, Chloe could hear it from moments away of him. When she was beside him she moved her broom to hover by him.

"Get on Neville" she yelled at him as she held out her hand to him she could hear the robe near the end of the tare. She had to get him quickly or he would fall, she could hear Madam Hooch demented to know what she was doing and to get back down, but she wasn't going without Neville.

Neville moved to grab her hand but the tare finished and he was falling again. Time moved as if it was in slow motion as Chloe dived to get him she levelled her broom so she was parallel to him from behind and moved so his butt landed on her back and his back was leaning against the broom. Chloe grabbed his hand from behind and wrapped it around her.

"Hold on Neville" she yelled to him as she moved her hand back to the broom. His other arm wrapped around her and he held her tight as she moved to bring the broom back so it was parallel to the ground her slowed the fall down and could hear a cheer from her fellow classmate she looked to Madam Hooch and knew she was in trouble.

When she was a foot from the ground she looked to Draco and knew something was up when she saw him whisper some word but only became worried when she court sight of his wand. She felt the broom jerk slightly and knew what was going to happen.

"Neville either hold tight or get off now" she said to him as she tried to keep hold of her broom. Just when Neville was going to ask why. The broom suddenly started to saw high in the air. "DRACO YOU ASSHOLE!" Yelled at the top of her voice. Madam Hooch looked to the boy in question and saw the smug look.

"Mr Malfoy!" she yelled and Draco's face became pale at the fact he'd been caught. Rhiannon, Eve and Hermione where worrying over the two in the air with some of the other student but the rest were looking at him, Slytherin proudly and the others crossly. Seamus went to go punch him but Dean, Ron and Harry stopped him. "You release that spell you put on Perth's broom right now or you will be on the train back home within the hour" Madam Hooch yelled at the boy.

X – X – X

**Back with Chloe and Neville**

X – X – X

Neville was crying and was trying not to be sick on Chloe and Chloe was holding tightly to her broom as she tried to gain control of her broom it bashed against the walls and would dive. But it wasn't smashing on the wall like it did with Neville's. It was scraping long the wall. Chloe moved her arm and legs so that they were protected Neville but it had torn her robe and shirt sleeves and was now drawing lines of blood all up her arms.

"Chloe!" Neville yelled with worry when he saw the blood coming from her arm.

"I'm fine Neville just hold on ok and when I tell you too let go, you do it, got it" she ordered when she saw what the broom was going to do as it dived toward the grass. It had done it with Neville's it would glide along the ground.

"What?!" he yelled confused by what she meant, she was bleeding; they had to do something about the blood. The broom dived.

"NOW!" and with that she moved them so they were running along the grass and removed Neville from her back and plan to do the same. But it was like the broom knew what she was going to do and moves to go straight up. Chloe hung to the broom cursing Draco, with as many words as she knew.

Neville looked form the ground where Chloe had left him. Hermione and the rest of Gryffindor had run to his side worrying over him. But he was watching as Chloe was being thrown around on her Broom it was being rougher now and it was going very faster too. By the student in the classrooms were watching form the window and some of the teacher had come as well.

"What is going on?!" Professor McGonagall demanded as she came out almost running toward Madam Hooch. She saw that she was yelling at Draco and she then had a good idea on what was happening. She looked at the student in the air with worry. Then she noticed that the person Blond hair and was wearing red and yellow vest. "For your sake Mr Malfoy that better not be Miss Perth on that broom"

"It is" Madam Hooch said simply as she watch the girl on the broom, she saw that the girl was trying to get control over the broom and lower it so she could get off like she had done Longbottem.

"It was a harmless joke, it wasn't meant to go like this, but when Madam Hooch yelled at me I lost concretion and now I can't control it like I had Longbottem" by now Dumbledore and the rest of the head of house were outside as well listen to the boy's explanation. There were now classes outside watching some were laughing others were worried but most just watched. This meant the twins were there and had run with Angalina and Lee to the other Gryffindor.

"Who's on the broom" Fred asked with a chuckle, as they looked to see a pale Neville look like he was about to throw up.

"Chloe" Rhiannon yelled as she, Hermione and Eve watched in worry. The twins became serious and grabbed Harry's and Ron's broom and mounted along with Angalina who had Rhiannon's. Angalina looked at the twins.

"Ready" she asked and they nodded, "Ok, Fred take of you outer robe and you and George you it as a net, Lee grab a broom and help I'll get her to let go" she said the looked to Fred. They did as she said and Lee grabbed Dean's Broom and with that they went into the air. Angalina went straight to Chloe and her broom went right up in a straight line. "Chloe Let go!" she yelled going to her.

Chloe looked down as saw that the boys had put up a makeshift net a feet away from the ground and let go. She fell back wards as did her now still broom, she fell right on to the robe but they weren't ready for it and so they had lost their grip and she was only stopped slightly and fell the rest of the way in the robe and landed on the grass on her right wrist, great. She also hit her head as she had moved it to the side.

"Shit" "bullocks" "Bloody Hell" were heard for the three guys what were now on the ground around her. The others first years were gathered round her. She had lost her glasses somewhere and she was feeling really sick and crowded.

"You trolls" Angalina yelled as she landed add came running "you were supposed to catch her!" she yelled as she ran sot she her. Harry had been the one to catch her glasses half way down.

"Chloe, Neville!" came a yell form across the way. They all turned to find it was Professor McGonagall walking very quickly towards them with Madam Pomfrey not far behind. Neville was being held up by Dean and Seamus and they hadn't moved Chloe thought when she tried to move herself Madam Pomfrey began to yell.

"Don't let her move it could injure her worse, keep her still!" McGonagall went to Neville first and hugged him to her.

"Oh thank goodness your off that broom, are you injured?" McGonagall asked as she pulled him back to look at him. This was when Professor McGonagall went into Mother Mode, especially with her new cubs. She looked him over as he stock is head.

"Not really Miss" he said as he leaned on Dean again. "My legs are just still getting used to the ground, but Chloe is, while we were being scarped along the walls she moved so I didn't get hurt but she started to bleed because of it" Neville explain as the rest looked at the girl.

"Oh my Merlin" she said as she took in the girls form, her arms were all blooded as well as her legs and most of her clothes were torn, her eyes were closed and she was hissing from pain. Madam Pomfrey rushed down beside her and then looked at the professor.

"We need to get her as well as Mr Longbottem to the hospital wing" as she snapped her fingers and a stretcher appeared in a puff.

"But Chloe's more-" Neville tried to protest. But McGonagall stopped him.

"You will be going Neville, Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan help him get there please, Master Weasleys" she said as she looked to the twins. "Help Madam Pomfrey Get Chloe to the Hospital wing please" she then turned to the rest of them. "The first year class is now at an end so be off with you till dinner, Mr Potter come with me" and with that she started to walk away Harry gave Chloe's glasses to Eve and followed her.


	15. Wounds and Quidditch teams

Fred and George followed Madam Pomfrey with Chloe on the stretcher and tried to cheer her up, but it wasn't going very well. All she was doing was worrying about Neville and saying what she was going to do when her wrist was fixed to Draco for putting him though two horrific broom rides.

"When I get my hand on that boy, he is going to wish that I set Hoot on him" she hissed. However her voice muffed by the fact her head was facing the pillow and was just facing the side. Madam Pomfrey had told her she had to stay the way she landed so that any of her unnoticed injures weren't damaged further.

The only good thing was that she was still lying on Fred's robe and she had George's on top of her because Madam had told them to keep her warm to keep her form going in to aftershock. Chloe wanted to argue but Professor McGonagall had asked her to do as the medic said and Dumbledore had asked her too so to calm both women.

She knew what the headmaster had meant and knew that Professor McGonagall was going to sending her parents a letter apologising for what had happened to her and that the person responsible had been dealt with. Chloe knew that she would be getting a letter from them telling her they were worried if she was ok and decided that the best way to calm their nerves would be to send Hoot with a letter tonight telling them about her day and telling them that she was fine and that she was being taken care of.

"Don't worry about it" Fred said. He was carrying the back end of the stretcher and George was carrying the front.

"Professor McGonagall will sort him out" George continued as he turned his head to talk to her.

"She won't be able to have him expelled"

"Sadly because of his 'Daddy' being one of the school governors"

"But he is going to wish he had never pulled that prank" they said together.

"Joy, he gets to stay after scaring a student who was already nervous about fly out of their wits and will probably never want to go near a broom again, all because of his Daddy's power, how is that even fair?" she ranted. The twins knew that she who she was talking about but tried to brighten her spirits.

"You were scared about flying" George said with fake shock.

"Why it's the best class ever" Fred exclaimed, playing along.

"To bad it ends in your second year"

"Yeah, after that you have to have two lessons to replace it"

"Oh they were the days"

"Playing pranks"

"Annoying Snape"

"Trying to sneak in to the forbidden forest"

"Getting chased out of the forbidden forest by Hagrid"

"Getting normal angry letters form mum"

"Getting proud letters form dad"

"Freighting little Ronnie about the school"

"So basically you broke all the rules and lost house points?" Chloe stated as she took all of this in, she felt sorry for Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall having to put up with them.

"Yeah, to put it basically" Fred said with a smirk.

"But our older brother was here then"

"Charlie was a cool brother"

"And never really told us off for our pranks"

"Just frowned at us if McGonagall was there"

"Because he was Gryffindor first year's prefect"

"At least Bill wasn't here then"

"Yeah he would have told on us big time to mum and dad" Chloe eyes widen slightly

"There more of you" she said, not meaning to be rude but there was five of them that she knew and now they were telling them there was at least two more.

"Yeah two older brothers"

"Bills the oldest, he left when we came here for our first year"

"And Charlie, he was a prefect, captain of the Quidditch team and left last year"

By now they were outside the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was hurrying around finding things. Neville was on one of the six beds. He was on the one on the right closest to the door. Fred and George moved closer to the one opposite Neville on the left. They moved the stretcher so that it was right next to the bed. Professor Sprout came thought the door and up to Madam Pomfrey who had moved to the other side of the bed form Chloe.

"Right hold it steady while we roll her over" Madam Pomfrey the looked at Chloe. "This is going to be painful" she said as they pulled her over.

"Ahmm" Chloe muffled her scream by gritting her teeth. She hadn't realised just how much the walls had scrapped her up but she felt in when the rolled her on to her side and she had to put weight on to them. Most in the room cringed when she did and Neville went really pale. Once she was on the bed, Madam Pomfrey gave the two boys a hard look.

"You need to leave now to your lessons Mr Weasleys" she said as she snapped her fingers. She didn't like them very much because of all of their silly pranks. "Also if you see any of the first year girls while you go back to your lesson can you tell them I need their help?

"What for Miss P" Fred asked curiously.

"We could help" George asked.

"No, I need a ** _girl_** to get Miss Perth a set of her night clothes, she will not be leaving here it I deem her fit to" she said sternly. The twins wanted to give a cheeky remark but never got the chance when Rhiannon and Eve walked into the hospital wing.

"Not a word you two, you're not going **_anywhere_** near my things" Chloe said warningly. The Twin looked scared. Even when she was injured the little girl could be scary.

"Okay, Okay, we're going" George said and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Wouldn't want Hoot biting us anyway" Fred said like he didn't care. And with that the twins walked away. What they hadn't realised was that Chloe was still wrapped in their robes. Rhiannon and Eve walked over to the bed and Chloe saw that Rhiannon had her bag on her left shoulder and Eve was holding her glasses.

"Hey, thank you for bring my bag and glasses" she said as she tried to get up but was pushed down by Madam Pomfrey. Chloe gave a huff and pouted.

"Not to worry, wouldn't want you get behind on your homework on the first day" Rhiannon said with a smirk. The Eve smirked as well.

"Yeah would want you to get in trouble with your **_favourite_** Professor now would we" she said with a lot of sarcasm. Chloe looked at her confused.

"Professor McGonagall didn't me set homework today" she said as tried to figure out who she was talking about. She looked to Professor Sprout. "You didn't set Herbology homework did you Professor?" the Professor just laughed and shock her head, too caught up laughing to answer the girl.

"Professor Snape's essay due for Wednesday" Rhiannon said as she tried not to giggle. Chloe groaned.

"Oh come now it can't be that bad" Madam Pomfrey said as she set out a lot of potions by the side of Chloe bed on the dresser.

"Three pages double sided about the next potion in the book and the history of it" Eve said with a sigh as she made the number three sign with her hand. Rhiannon gave a sign as well.

"Who made it, who's edited it and when was it first used in hospitals" Rhiannon continued. She set Chloe's bag down on the floor by the side of her bed and stepped back to stand level next to Eve, while Eve madam Pomfrey Chloe's glasses and she put them on the dresser.

"Well anyway, could one of you girls go get Miss Perth here a set of night clothes please, she will not be leaving here tonight" Madam Pomfrey asked. Rhiannon and Eve nodded and walked back out. Madam Pomfrey then turned her head Neville and picked up one of the bottle on the table and walked over to him. "Here you go Mr Longbottem, take a cup of this and it should help you get over the shock" she said with a kind smile and handed him a cup.

"Thank you" Neville said as he took a mouth full of it. "Hmm, tasted like pumpkin juice" he said as he took another mouth full. Madam Pomfrey nodded and waited for him finish. One he had she looked to Dean and Seamus.

"Could you please help Mr Longbottem stand and you three may go, he will be fine" she said sternly and then turned back to Chloe and walked over. The three boys left and so did Professor Sprout.

"You gave Neville a cup of pumpkin juice didn't you Madam" Chloe stated as the lady came back to her.

"Yes" she said simply as she put the bottle and cup back on the dresser. "Sometimes, young Miss Perth, the best remedies are the ones that do nothing for you at all" she said with a knowing smile. "But I also put a smidge of wound cleaner in the cup" she said with a smile. Chloe gave her a confused face and Madam Pomfrey explained further. "It is a potion of my own making, normally I put in right on wounds but been as there were lots of cuts it was best for him to drink it, the pumpkin juice was for the taste."

"Now dear, I'm going to have to undress you and dress your wounds, then going to have to reset your wrist, I'm also worried that you have hit you head again so I'm keeping you here and see how you do in the morning" Madam Pomfrey explained as she took Chloe's, Fred's and George's Robes and put them on the bed behind them.

She sat her up slowly and Chloe felt no pain only when Madam did it only closed her eyes because of the head movement. She didn't understand why it was always her head that head that gets injured, but it was worrying, she was going to lose way too many brain cells if she kept this up. Twice in two days that she had hit her head and Madam Pomfrey had, had to take a look at it to see if there was any damage.

X – X – X

McGonagall, Hooch and Harry stood in front of Dumbledore's where the headmaster sat and gave the two teachers a quiz full look, trying to take in the teachers were putting across to him and trying to get his head around there logic behind it. It didn't help that McGonagall didn't like what Hooch was trying to do.

"You want me to give permission to allow Mr Potter here to be Gryffindor's seeker" he said as he looked to McGonagall who had a hand on Harry shoulder. Harry looked confused by the whole situation. He only court Chloe's glasses because he knew what trouble it would be going without them, he had just quickly mounted his broom and went for them, what so good about it, yes they were small but it was nothing special. Dumbledore then looked to Madam Hooch.

"And you want me to give Chloe Perth permission to try out for the open chaser position" he asked as he looked to the flying instructor. Madam Hooch nodded her head and turns so she was looking and both the professors.

"She demonstrated flying still have not seen in a long time, she hovered in the same place the whole time I was trying to sort out Mr Longbottem and she flew fast up to him to get him before he fell and would have ended up with worst injures" she explained with a hint of pride that Harry could see in her wise eyes.

"I've taught the students to fly here for fifty years and it has been a long time since I have personally asked for a first year to be on a team, she shows the skills to be a great asset to any team she was put in" she stated and looked right a professor McGonagall.

"You'll need her if you want a chance at winning this year, the boy may help you for the snitch and Wood will help you defend and the Weasleys to save you team form taking a Bludger, but all that means noting if you don't have good chasers to score you goals and that will work together" she then turned to the headmaster. "I'm not asking for you to put her on the team, just give her permission to be able to try out for it at least"

Dumbledore looked at the two women and went deep in thought. He too had seen the girl while she was struggling with her broom and how she tried to get it back under control, he had also seen her rescues the boy from the fall as he had been walking thought a higher corridor when it happened. He could see that she would be perfect the Gryffindor team. He then looked at Madam Hooch.

"I will give the girl permission" he then turned to Professor McGonagall. "But it is so that she will take the Chaser position, Madam Hooch is right, last year you team did dreadfully without their Seeker Mr Charlie Weasley to guide them, you are going to need all the best you can get McGonagall, and this girl will help you greatly" He spoke with no room for argument. "Once the girl is well, I want her and Mr Potter to have training with Wood personally been as they know nothing of the game"

McGonagall was not happy, she already needed to send a letter to Chloe's parents say sorry for what had happen today and now they were putting the girl in even more danger by putting her in a game. However she may improve and be in less danger with some training before Halloween and will be ready for the game against Slytherin.

"As you wish Headmaster, I will inform Wood after his lesson with Professor Quirrell" she said as she guided Harry to the door. Madam Hooch held out her hand for his broom and he gave it to her and when the three were about to go thought the door Dumbledore stopped them.

"I would prefer it Professor if you do it now and have that rumour go around at dinner, then have why Miss Perth is not there been as I do not think that Madam Pomfrey will be letting the girl leave this evening" he said and them turned back to the papers on his desk.

"As you wish Headmaster" and with that the three left and closed the door behind them.

X - X - X

After an hour Madam Pomfrey had fisted dressing Chloe's wound and had given Chloe the same thing as Neville but had given her three cups with more than a smidge in them, but she still didn't taste any of the potion.

She had also set her wrist in place with the spell 'Episkey' and used the spell 'Ferula' to bind the wrist in a splint. Rhiannon and Eve had dropped off her clothes and were waiting outside the curtain till Madam Pomfrey finished clothing her,

"There all done now, you will not be going to dinner so I will have a house elf bring you something" Madam said as she put the girl's glasses on her face and moved to move the curtain. Rhiannon and Eve were there and so was most of her house been as lessons were over. Madam Pomfrey gave them all a hard look. "You may visit now but no visits after dinner are we understood, Miss Perth will need her rest" and with that she walked away from the group and off to her desk in the corner before anyone could ask a questions.

Chloe looked round and saw that all her year Gryffindor's were here along with the twins, Lee, Angalina, Percy, and a tall boy with short brown hair she didn't know who looked about the twins age and a girl with long brown hair pulled in a high pony tail and looked only just older than them who she didn't know.

"This is our new chaser" the boy said unimpressed looking at the twins. "We're so doomed, she was the one that lost control of her broom and how's she going to be able to fly in a game" he continued not noticing Chloe's confused expression which turned to one of anger.

"Hey, I wasn't the one with no control buddy" she said stated as she crossed her arms, it hurt but she wasn't going to stop her form showing this guy she was insulted. The first years gasped, Percy shock his head and the rest tried not to laugh at the guy's expression.

"Did you, did you just call me… ** _'buddy'_**?" he asked with a look of shock.

"Yeah I did, I don't even know you or what you're talking about but I will not have you stand there bad mouthing my control over a broom when it was Hexed after I proved I had control when I saved Neville, Twice" she said as she glared at him, she then turned to Eve who was stand to her left and Rhiannon who was next to Eve. "Who is he anyway?" at this the twins burst out laughing and so did Lee, Angalina and the unknown girl. She laughed and then turned to Chloe with a smile and held out her hand.

"Name's Katie bell" she said then pointed to the unknown guy with her other hand. "That's Oliver Wood, Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team" she explained. Chloe looked over the guy and saw that he had a proud smirk and crossed him arms as if he was expecting something.

"Err" was all Chloe said as she looked at him confusedly by now the smirk was gone and there was a raised eye brow, Rhiannon rolled her eyes.

"The game we were talking about before we started flying Chloe" she said and saw Oliver's blank expression and Chloe's thinking one and decided to rub salt into the wound for fun. "The one Draco was going on about and you didn't know about"

"The same game Dean said was the best game ever?" Chloe asked.

"The same one" Rhiannon said with a smirk.

"And the one I said was probably over rated like the Muggle game football" she asked. Again the twins, Lee, Angalina and Katie laughed at Oliver's expression. It looked like someone had told a three year old Santa isn't real. "I guess that's cool, I think" she said as she looked to the guy and glared at him. "It still doesn't give him the right to insult my flying" she said pouting.


	16. Dinner, Ghost, Elf, Home

After wood apologised for insulting Chloe, things went well for their visit. Harry explained to her that she had been recommended for the Gryffindor team by Madam Hooch and Katie had told her what a Chaser meant, the twins had tried to scare her about the game with the death and disappearing but it hadn't had the same effect it had on Harry earlier.

Chloe had shrugged her shoulders and said "What is life and a game without a little risk" at which Wood had said she was okay with him if she would keep that attuned. Neville had then said thank you to her for saving him and Chloe just said "Well I wasn't going to let you off of hook in potions because he was injured and he was too good a partner" at which he smiled.

Angalina had went to hug her exclaiming that her sister was a hero but was stopped by Lee, who had told her not to injure the girl anymore for the day. Chloe had sent him a grateful look and then had looked to the twins and told them their robes where over on the other bed.

Apparently they had forgotten about them and Percy had asked why she had both of their robes. At which Angalina had explained there original plan and Lee had told him how it had gone wrong. Then George had to explain they used the other robe to keep her from going into after shock. Percy nodded then told them it was time to go to dinner and had left along with the others. Chloe had asked Hermione before she left if she could feed Hoot tonight for her and she had nodded.

So here Chloe was, sitting in the now empty Hospital wing waiting for her meal. Madam said that her wounds would sting for a while and overnight so she would come after dinner by a 'house elf.' She was curious as to what the creature would look like. The goblins in the bank looked something of what she had imagined when she was reading, she wondered if this elf would also be like it.

Chloe had to wait only another few minutes until there was a snap noise and creature apprated in to the room beside her bed. Its head was bowed low and it was on one of its knees like a knight kneeling to be knighted or a lord pledging loyalty to a king. Chloe looked at the creature with a confused face. The creature wore a rag like clothe wrapped around it in what looked like a scrappy dress.

"Good evening young Miss" it said, its head still bowed not looking up at Chloe. "I am here to collect your order for you dinner, Miss, what would you prefer to have this evening we can make it for you quickly and without you having to wait, Miss" it continued. Chloe was too confused by the appearance of this creature then what it was saying to her.

"What are you?" she asked before she knew what she was saying. It looked up to her with its own confusion. It looked around nervously and then back at Chloe, with a now nervous face.

"One of Hogwarts Kitchen House Elves, young Miss" it said as he looked at her with a still confused face. "Do you not have your own elf at home Miss? It is very common for Wizarding families" it asked and bowed its head back down. Chloe was aw struck by this, did all of them have to wear scrappy clothes, she could tell they were clean but why did the creature wear it.

"I'm not from a Wizarding family" Chloe said as she looked at the creature. "I'm a Muggle born, so you're a house elf? What's your name?" she asked the little creature. The elf hesitated as it looked to the young witch. Why would the young miss want to know the name of a common house elf? Why didn't she know about the house elves? It was all odd to it.

"Whisk, young Miss, Whisk is my name" it said as it bowed its head again looking to the floor, it wondered if it would get in trouble for taking so long getting the young Miss's dinner order, it really didn't want to have to do the washing up for the whole school. Chloe gave the elf a smile.

"For dinner, could I have Mash potatoes, a chicken breast with a little gravy please?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes young miss, I will be back in a moment" the elf said as it bowed its head and clicked its fingers. In a puff of smoke she was gone just like she had come in. Chloe moved into a comfortable position so she could eat. She looked out the window, suddenly nearly headless Nick came though it with a smile.

"Ah there you are young maiden" he said with a bright smile as he floated to the side of her bed. "I hear you are the new school heroine" he said brightly with a knowing look. "Not to mention, your own houses new chaser" he said with a smirk. Chloe looked at him and smiled back.

"Well then, I guess there is no hiding anything from the house ghost" Chloe then gave him a knowing look. "Then again I'm not surprised been as you are a wizard yourself and a noble from Henry the eight's court" Nick looked at her shocked. "Come now sir Nicholas you didn't think that I would come to Hogwarts without reading about its history" she said with a teasing smirk. Whisk suddenly appeared in her puff of smoke.

"You dinner Miss" she said as she held out a sliver tray. On it had a plate with a large helping of mash potatoes and a large chicken breast on a sliver plate. Beside it there was a small goblet with water in it and the necessary eating utensils the other side of the plate.

"Thank you Whisk" Chloe said as the elf levitated the tray on to her lap. "That was really fast, thank you" she complimented. Whisks cheeks became flushed with colour. Chloe took it as a sign that she didn't get complimented a lot. Whisk bowed her head and snapped back out the room. Chloe looked to Nick. "Tell me Sir Nicholas, house elves, are they, welcomed in the Wizarding world?" she asked as she started to cut her chicken. Nick gave Chloe a sad smile.

"A house-elf is a self-abusive magical creature which is devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master" Nick began to explain to the young witch. "They are usually found under the employment of old Wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments, like mansions, there are a few here in the kitchen and some that do the housecleaning at night and they must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed" He explained. "However a house-elf can only be freed when their master presents them with clothes."

"Is that why Whisk was wearing a rag for a dress?" Chloe asked once she had taken her first bite of chicken breast.

"Yes, thought the house elves here are allowed to wash their rags and themselves" Nick stated then a frown came across his face. "However, there are some house elves that don't get this luxury because their masters see them no more than low, free slaves." Chloe frowned. But then thinking about she sighed.

"I guess no world is perfect" and went to eating. Nick looked at her and decided to try and cheer this girl up, she didn't look right sad and depressed.

"You know I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years, I don't need to, of course, I'm a ghost, but one does miss it" nick said and Chloe gave him a heart-warming smile.

"Are there no ghosts form when you were in school here? Or any that knew you when you were alive?" she asked and took a swing of her water.

"No, but I have made many knew friends over the years" he said with a heart-warming smile. For the rest of Chloe's meals Nick had let her eat in mostly a comfortable silence and only talking when he felt the need to but not that much. Once Chloe finished she moved the trap table to the end of the bed. Chloe then asked if Rhiannon could send Hoot down to her from Gryffindor tower please. Nick went straight away just as Whisk came back.

"Are you finished, Miss" the elf asked politely. Chloe looked at the elf.

"Yes, thank you whisk, it was very delicious" she said with a smile. She then realized that she didn't know the elf's gender or how old the elf was. "Whisk, sorry if this sounds rude but, how old are you?"

"Whisk is hundred and thirty four, Miss" the elf said as it levitated the tray down to it. "Whisk has served at Hogwarts since her old master died with no other family, it's what happens to elves that have no real master, they begin to work here, until they are retried or find a new family to serve that does not have an elf" Whisk stated moving the tray to one of her hands. "I must go now young Miss or Whisk will have to do all the washing up tonight" she said with a bow. She snapped her finger.

Chloe sighed and then got out a piece of parchment and a pen form her bag. She had brought a set of pens so that she could write to her family and not have to wait for the ink to dry and so she began writing to her parents.

_Hi Mum, Dad._

_Having a great time here, the school is cool, dad would love it, it has the entire original design, and it's so nice. I got sorted in to Gryffindor house. In my book it says that the house is for people with characteristics of courage, chivalry and determination, so I was surprised because I thought I might have been in Hufflepuff which is for valuing hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play or Ravenclaw which are sorted by their wit, learning, and wisdom. But hey I don't mind in fact I love it. I'm here with Rhiannon, you remember the one girl in the robe shop in Diagon ally (the one that squealed when she met you) Hermione, you remember the friendly Bushy haired girl form the book shop and Eve, a girl I met on the train. Were the only girls in our house in our year, it's really cool._

_I also met a nice Wizarding family at the train station, the Weasleys, there mum is really nice and helped me get thought the barrier with her little girl. She doesn't go to Hogwarts yet, she not old enough but she'll be going next year. She also told all her son to look out for me which was nice. One of them, Ron is in my year, really nice boy but can be a little slow sometimes. He and Harry were late for our first class. The teachers are really nice as well, they are all great and really know what they're doing and Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat and it's so cool. Professor Snape is cool too; he teaches potions and is really good at discipline._

_I had flying last, which I'm sure Professor has sent you an owl about or going to. I'm really good at it. But this boy from Slytherin, Draco (the one I got Hoot to bite) decided to play a trick on my friend and fellow house mate, Neville and hexed broom making it go crazy and out of control. He ended up being hung on the roof by his cloak. Don't worry he's ok; I flew up and got him before he hit the floor. However Draco hexed my broom. I got a couple of scraps and a bump on the head but I'm fine, the pains gone. Neville ok too._

_But yeah so that was my first day. Oh I also made the house Quidditch team as the third chaser and been dubbed the first year heroine, not sure why though, it wasn't that be a deal. I miss you two and Tom, hope he's ok and I wish him luck on his first day of school. Anyway will write soon, love you all, until the next letter._

_Love Chloe_


	17. Quidditch Explained

A week had pasted since the broom incident. Everything settled down. Draco still gave Chloe evil looks whenever he saw her. Apparently his punishment for hexing the broom was that he had to dust and clean the whole Quidditch seating area, without the use of magic along with sorting out the broom in the shed and repairing some of them for the whole term. Professor McGonagall also hadn't let him off for the six detentions that he owned her.

It was Monday and Madam Hooch had told them that before dinner Wood, their captain was going to give Chloe and Harry a lesson or training session on Quidditch. Chloe was unsure on the whole idea. She didn't want to play the game. However because she had tried out but Dumbledore had told her she was going to be on the team there was no way to get round it. Once the flying lesson had ended her and Harry kept there brooms and stood there waiting.

Wood came out from the corridor holding a large chest that kept rattling. He walked up to them and put down the chest. Then he gave a big smiled at the two at which Chloe returned.

"Right you two, welcome to your first training session" he said as he held out his arms. "For the first few of these training sessions which will be all this week after school will be just us" he gestured to the three of them. "Then next week you will start to train with the team on our normal training tameable which I will give you on Friday" he gave them a serious look as he said "and I don't take lateness without a good reason so be on time"

The two first years nodded there head to tell he they understood and his expression turned into a smile again and then he bent down and opened the chest. There was a large brown ball in the middle with two smaller balls either side of it. The two were held down chains and were moving around slightly in there places. Chloe could figure out why they were moving. She passed it off as they were hexed to do it.

"There are seven players to a team, not including any reserves a team may have" he started to explain. "There are three chasers, one of which is you Chloe, a keeper, that's me, two beaters and a seeker, that's you Harry" he said as he pointed to each of them when he said there names. "There are three types of balls in the game" he said as he picked up the large one in the middle.

"The quaffle, the chasers handle the quaffle and try and get it through the hoops, the keeper that's me, defends the hoops" he said as he passed the ball to Chloe and she caught it with ease. "There are different plays that you need to learn, but Angalina and Katie will help you learn them" Wood said as he looked right at Chloe. She nodded at passed the quaffle back to him.

"What are those?" Harry asked as he pointed to one of the balls that were moving. Wood looked worried then he quickly to the bat from the chest then gave it to Harry.

"You better take this" Harry took the bat and wood knelt down. He pushed down a button and the ball flew into the air.

"Wow" Harry said as he watched in amazement. Chloe watched and confirmed that the ball was definitely hexed to move.

"Watch out now" Wood said as followed the ball with his eyes, "It's coming back." Harry moved into a sturdy stance and brought the bat back. As the ball came closer Harry readied the bat, and then swung at the right time making the ball go shooting to thought the sword of the statue that Neville had been caught on a week earlier.

"Not bad potter" wood complemented. "You'd make a fair beater" he said as he moved to cover his eyes from the late afternoon sun. Chloe saw the ball come rushing back to them. She took a step back out the way. And the ball flow straight into Woods arms. Once the ball was in his arms he fell to the floor and scurried along the grass. Once the ball was in place Harry was the first to speck.

"What was that" he asked as he looked at the ball in wonder and surprise.

"Bludger" he said as he straighten the chains, "nasty little beggars, don't worry the beaters are there to defend the teams players and hit the bludgers through the hoops" he explained. "but the only thing you need to worry about Harry is this" he said as he opened a shield that had the Hogwart's crest on it" he brought out a tiny golden ball. "The golden snitch"

"I like this ball" Harry said happily as he held it between his thumb and for finger.

"Ha you like it now" he said then explained, "but it's fast and damn near impossible to see" he said as he looked at it.

"What do I do with it?" Harry asked and Chloe rolled her eye. It looked pretty simple what he needed to do as he was the seeker. The chasers play and score with the quaffle, the beater play with the Bludgers and score with them, and the keeper if the defence of the game so what else could the seekers job be.

"You catch it" Wood said simply. "Before the other teams seeker does" he continued. "You catch this, the game ends, you catch this Potter and we win"

Chloe thought over what Wood had told them and derided that they Wizarding world can be very complex when it wants to be. Even their games are complicated.


	18. Charms Class and Broken Windows

Weeks had pasted and now much had happened apart from Chloe getting a few letters from her parents saying how proud they were of her.

Time had passed and now it was the Friday of Halloween and was just before the last lesson, charms with Professor Flitwick. The older students had been going on about the feast tonight because they were hoping that the house elves would be making what they did last year were they was no real meal, only sweets and cakes. The whole class was exited but all Chloe could think about was them all being sick tomorrow when they had the first Quidditch game of the season.

It was Gryffindor against Slytherin and Chloe was dreading it. She had looked over to the Slytherin table the captain, Marcus Flint would look over to Harry as if he was a snake and Harry was a mouse all for the taking. When her, Rhiannon, Eve and Hermione got to the classroom they sat down and got out their books out.

Professor Flitwick was already there standing on his tall pedestal for the whole class to see. For the last few weeks the class had been reading about all types of spells and what the importance was about the right hand movement.

Today professor hand told them they could try out the first spell in 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1,' Wingardium Leviosa, a Levitation Charm that even a young wizard should be able to do with ease. However if you don't perform it right then it can mean something else.

Chloe took out her wand and put it in front of her. There was also a white feather In front of each seat along with the normal ink pot. The others started to move into their seats. Gryffindor and Slytherin had Charms together like the rest of the subjects, and like all of the other subjects, Slytherin were all sitting on the opposite side of the room to Gryffindor.

Chloe was on the end by the window with Harry on her left with Seamus on his other side, which had Ron sitting next to him and Hermione on the end of the row. Eve was seated behind Chloe, Neville was seated behind Harry, Dean behind Seamus and Rhiannon was on the end of the second row behind Ron. Once everyone was in the room and seated Professor Flitwick began to speak.

"Right class, we will be learning one of the many main skills that any witch or wizard should know, the art of levitation and giving object the ability to fly, the Levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa" he started with a smile. "Now do you each have a feather in front of you?" he asked all of them. Most nodded, but Hermione being the eager beaver she is held hers up for a moment. Chloe found it funny how eager she was to learn about the Wizarding world.

"Very good" the Professor continued. "Now remember what you have learned about the importance of good pronunciation, this charm is pronounce; wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa" he explained. "Also don't forget the importance of wrist movement" he then demonstrated the charm.

"Wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa" and with the movement of his wand the feather began to rise into the air. After a few moments, Professor Flitwick let go of his concentration and smiled to the class. "Right, now your turn" he said joyfully.

With that said, the class pick up there wands and readied themselves to do the spell. Chloe look back over to the hand movement shown in the book and mutter the words to get a feel of them. She could hear the rest of the class fail to pronounce the charm, but there was an odd silence from behind her. She looked round and rolled her eyes at what she saw. Eve had fallen asleep again.

She looked to Neville, giving him the silent question 'why haven't you woken her up?' and in return Neville gave her a look that said 'are you crazy!' Chloe couldn't understand why he was always so afraid of Eve. Yes Eve had yelled at him last time woke her up when she fell asleep in Charms, but Eve had said sorry once she was fully awake.

Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Eve's copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1' and slammed it down really hard on her desk. Eve jumped back in her chair wide eyed. She looked around franticly, trying to find what had happen.

When she saw there was no danger she looked forward towards Chloe with a confused expression. That was until she saw Chloe waving her book around smugly. Eve glared at her, with eyes like daggers sharp enough to kill. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her feather until she heard Hermione form the end of the table.

"-stop, you're going to take someone's eye out" Hermione demanded as she stopped Ron form moving his wand anymore. Chloe looked over and saw that Hermione was worried about the boy. "Besides you're saying it wrong" and this is when she knew, the Weasley boy was not going to like what she had to say.

She knew Hermione was meaning well and trying to help him but Ron was just to pig-headed to take help from Hermione, especially because she was a girl. "It's levi-O-sa, not levio-Sa"

"If your so clever you do it" Ron countered and Chloe knew this wasn't going to end well but there was nothing she could do because; one, she was the other end of the room and two, she knew it would only make it worse for not only her but Hermione. "Go on, go on" Ron chanted. Hermione gave him a prideful look and positioned her wand.

"Wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa" she said as preformed the charm. Her feather lifted into the air. All the others watch the feather go up in amazement. Chloe then looked to Rhiannon who was writing something down. She was puzzled why Rhiannon wasn't doing the spell, however her attention was turned back to Professor Flitwick as he began to speck.

"Look here everyone" he exclaimed joyfully, "Miss Grangers done it" Chloe saw Ron begin to sulk on his pile of books in front of him. Seamus looked at her then back to her feather with a determined look on his face. He started to wave his wand but he didn't pronounce at all really and his hand movement wouldn't get him anywhere with the charm. Chloe turned back to her feather and began her hand movement.

"Wing-GAR-dee-um Levi-" BOOM! "EP!" SMASH. Everyone in the class looked over to her. She looked to where she had heard the loud noise. She looked and saw that Seamus had blown up his feather. She shook her head and looked back at her own feather.

She was about to trying the charm, when she realized that no one was talking. She looked up and saw that they were all looking at her. She turned to Harry to ask what happened but saw that he had a look surprised. However unlike the rest of the class he was looking to the window.

Chloe turned to look at it and her eyes became wide. When she was caught by surprise by Seamus' exploitation, she had sent her charm towards the direction of the window. Now the window was missing fourteen little panels in of glass. Chloe looked to Professor Flitwick and saw that he was also looking at the window in amazement.

"I'm sorry Professor" Chloe said sheepishly as she looked down in shame. Professor Flitwick looked at the girl with a serious expression.

"See me after class Miss Perth" he said and then turned to Seamus feather. "Explico" and with that the feather turned back to the pastern white I was before it was burnt. He then looked to the rest of the class. "Carry on class, the lesson hasn't ended" and with that the class carried on with the charm.

After that almost everyone got the charm. Seamus blew up the feather a least seven more times before he got the spell. Unfortunately, Neville couldn't get the hang of the spell, but Chloe and Eve kept encourage to try again, but he still hadn't got it by the end of the lesson.

"Very well class, you may go" Professor Flitwick he kindly. "Mr Longbottem I would like you to try at the spell till our next lesson please" he said as he looked to him with a smile. Neville nodded and the rest of them grabbed their books to leave.

Chloe kept seated in her seat patiently. She knew that Flitwick wouldn't say anything to her until the rest of them were all gone. Once everyone was out the room Chloe lowered her head again.

"I am sorry about the window Professor" she said. She waited for the yelling to come. She knew that professor Flitwick was a kind teacher but she also knew that she would in trouble for what she did. When she had got no reply she continued her apologue. "I'll write to Mum and Dad to night and ask them to pay for the damages" she knew her Dad wouldn't be happy about it but the damage needed to be paid for.

"I have no intention of asking you to pay for the damage Miss Perth" Flitwick said. At this Chloe raised her head and gave him a confused look. He took out his wand and pointed it to her book. And with a flick of his wand her book opened to a different Charm, One that was near the end of the book. The page opened up on the charm 'Reparo.' Chloe looked to the Professor.

"I would like you to try this charm out on the window, I have to go out for a minute, I would it done by the time I come back and you sitting your seat when I return, please" he asked as he pointed to the window with his wand. "If you finish by the time I get back feel free to do anything homework you should be doing" and with that he vanished in a swirl of magic.

Chloe looked at the spot where the professor had been just a moment ago and then turned her attention to the charm. She looked at the hand movement shown in the book. She practiced it without the Incantation.

The movement seemed easy. She looked at the lowest broken panel they looked at the pronunciation again to make sure she had it and muttered in under her breath, she then turned her glaze to the window.

"Re-PAR-oh" she said as she pointed at the panel. She put all her concentration into the spell. She had only expected for the one panel to repair it's self but the cracks in the panels next to it had gone as well as if brand new. And the glass in the two panels had returned to their place but were still creaked. Chloe took a step back in surprise.

"Wow" she muttered as she looked at the panels. She then looked at the other panels. 'Maybe' she thought to herself as she looked at how many there was. She looked to the middle empty panel, and moved her foot forward again back to where it was previously. Her expression turned to one of determination. She readied her wand and concentrated. "Re-PAR-oh"

She watched as the rest of the glass moved into place as if it was a video being rewound. Chloe was amazed but kept concentrating on the charm. It took only moments to put the glass in place but it took a lot of her strength and her will to mend the glass.

One by one the cracks disappeared, even the panels that were dusty or only slightly cracked mended themselves. Once they were all mended, Chloe lowered her wand and took a deep breath. The spell had taken a lot but she just kept taking deep breaths.

After a few moments of just breathing Chloe, got her straighten back and admired her handy work. The whole window was clean and clear. Chloe smiled and went back to her seat. She knew she would get much work do tomorrow because of Gryffindors match with Slytherin so she began her potions essay that was due for Monday.


	19. Moving up, Lost Hermione

Half an hour later Professor Flitwick came back into the room with professor McGonagall behind him. Chloe was still sitting at her desk on the last paragraph of the essay when they came in. She looked up to see a proud smile on both the professor's faces. However it confused her. Hadn't the professors come to tell her off for the window? McGonagall turned to look at her.

"You can go now Miss Perth" she said as she moved closer to the window to inspect the performance of the charm. Chloe nodded and collected her bag, quill and essay and headed to the door, when she was passing Professor Flitwick in the doorway she turned to him and gave him a sad, shameful smile.

"I am sorry about the window Professor" she said honestly. Professor Flitwick just gave her a smile and a nod of his head to show that he knew that and then she went into the corridor. Once she was out the room Flitwick turned to McGonagall.

"You see what I mean Professor" he said as he moved closer to look at the window, like the transfiguration professor. "She is very amazing with her charms, this charm is not taught till the end of the second year and she has managed to perform it perfectly before the end of her first term here" he explained. "I also remember you saying something about her being the first to turn a needle back into a match" he said, hinting at the professor with a kind smile.

"It would seem so, Professor Flitwick, I think we may have to move her form those classes to the more advanced ones" she said thoughtfully as she went over what she had taught Chloe's class the day before she had given them the task of transforming their quills into a butterfly.

The task was similar to that of the match to a needle, however it is slightly more complex and was only meant to be a taster task as it is something the students perfect in their second year, it only took Chloe half of the single lesson to the spell close to perfect.

McGonagall wanted to move the girl into her third year Gryffindors lesson which is on when Chloe was in Charms. It would be more of a challenge for the girl then what she was studying at the moment of course thought she would have to give Chloe extra lessons on the spells and theory that she would be teaching the other first years, but she had no doubt that the girl couldn't handle it. It was also good that the third year Gryffindors had Charms when the first year Gryffindors had Transfiguration.

She would have to ask Dumbledore first for permission, but she couldn't really see him saying no been as he owned her for putting Chloe on the Quidditch team when she had told him that Chloe needed to keep a low profile because of who her real father may have been. She was still annoyed at him for it so she had no worry about getting the permission.

However she also knew that Dumbledore would want a personal demonstration of the reason why, so that would mean that she would have to tell Chloe about what she wanted to do for her, but knew that Chloe only though of her skill only a little over average in the subject even though she could well surpass any of the second year students in the subjects.

"Well, then Professor, I guess we need to talk to the headmaster before the feast tonight about it, if we're lucky, we may be able to move her for Monday, with any luck" Professor Flitwick said, gaining the female Professor's attention. McGonagall gave the Professor one of her once rare smiles. She had never smiled this much in her teaching years. Only this year she seemed to be doing it a lot more.

"Indeed we should Professor" she said as she headed towards the door, the half-goblin Professor just behind her. "I believe the headmaster should have no appointments this evening so we should go now and see if we can talk to him now about it" and with that the two professors headed towards the headmaster's office.

X – X – X

**Meanwhile (From when Chloe was coming out)**

X - X - X

Chloe stepped out of the room, not even looking back at the two professors she had just left. When she stepped out she was happy at what she saw. Rhiannon and Eve where sitting on the bench outside the room with their quills out and were writing.

"Did you two wait all this time?" she asked curiously as she walked so that's she was standing in front of them. The two looked up to her, Rhiannon gave a smile whereas Eve just gave a shrug. "Yeah, we did, thought you would like to see us after getting in trouble" Eve said as she and Rhiannon started to pack up there stuff.

"Hermione would have stayed but she went to see if any of the guys wanted to go to the library with us to do the potions essay" Rhiannon explained as she put her quill in the bag. "We said we'd meet her in the common room and any of the guys that are with her"

"Cool, so let's go" Chloe said with a smile and the three girls started to walk in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"So what did the professor tell you?" Eve asked Chloe.

"He asked me to perform the Reparo Charm on the broken window, no Big deal really, he didn't yell or anything" Chloe said as she sorted her bag out. Rhiannon stopped in her tracks and looked at Chloe shocked. Chloe noticed that she'd stopped s she stopped and turned to her. "What's wrong Rhiannon?" she asked with her head tilled slightly to the side.

"Did you manage to?" was all she asked.

"Manage what? The charm, Yeah it was simple, took a lot of will but I managed it, looked really well when it was done, brand new I though" Chloe explained confused. She then noticed that Eve was giving a calculated look.

"Chloe that charm is really complex, we're not even supposed to learn about it till our second year, even some fourth years can't do the charm" Eve said as she looked to be in thought. "Also you managed to do that task in Transfiguration yesterday as well"

"Yeah, that's cause it was really easy once you get your head round the spell, besides you did as well" Chloe countered.

"Yeah but I took the entire lesson, you did it after only three tries at it" Eve countered.

"Oh come on, it's not that good" Chloe said as she started walking again, Eve and Rhiannon following quickly after. From there the walk to the common room was normal, with chatter about the essay. Once they got the fat lady portrait they had gone through all that they needed to add to their own essays.

However Chloe became puzzled when they got to the common room and didn't see Hermione by the fire place where they always did their homework. Instead they just saw the boys messing around and joking. She looked over the rest of the common room but there was no sign of Hermione anywhere.

"Maybe she's in the dorm" Rhiannon said as she had also noticed that their friend wasn't there. Eve and Chloe gave a nod and the tree made their way to their dorm, Chloe only just missing a tackling hug from Angalina as they passed.

Once they were at the top of the stairs Eve quickly opened the door, but again there was no sign of their missing friend anywhere in the room. Her Bags weren't there and none of her books had been touched. Eve turned to the other two.

"This is really weird" she stated and walked to put her bag by her bed. Chloe and Rhiannon did the same.

"Guys this isn't normal Hermione Behaviour" Rhiannon said looking a little worried, for their missing friend.

"Let's go back down and see if she told the guys where she was going" Chloe suggested. Eve and Rhiannon nodded their heads and the three made their way back down to the common room, this time though Chloe wasn't quick enough to dough the tackle.

"Hello! My cute little sister" Angalina squealed as she engulfed Chloe in a bone crushing, bear hug. Chloe was taken by surprise and so it ended with them both on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, Chloe being the one who took all the impact.

"Honestly Chloe" Fred said as he leaned over the girls piled on the floor.

"If you can't dodge that then how are you going to dodge Crick-" George continued.

"-And Adrian-"

"-and Marcus"

"Not to mention get the ball past the Slytherin Keeper-"

"-young Miss Miles Bletchley"

Rhiannon gave Chloe a worried look from where she was standing. She and Eve knew better then to try and get Chloe from Angalina when she was being hugged. It would normally end with either Chloe getting more crushed by the older Chaser or Angalina going into a pout because they were trying to separate her and her 'little sister' it was just safer to let the girl have her hug, for all of them.

"Angalina, could you please let me go, we need to find Hermione" Chloe pleaded as she tried to wiggle out of the older girl's arms. But her voice was slightly muffled because of her face being pressed against Angalina's robes. Once again Lee came to her rescue.

"Angalina, she's turning blue again" he said simply, knowing that the older girl would let the girl go, she always did when she thought her younger sister was getting suffocated. Chloe took a big gulp of air when she was let go and send a grateful look toward the third year, who it turn shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing.

"Hey have any of you seen Hermione?" Eve asked them while Rhiannon was helping keep Chloe up straight. Lee shook his head, the twins looked at each other for a minuet then turned back to her and shook their heads in sink, where as Angalina put her index finger to her chin.

"I remember seeing someone I thought was Hermione walking towards the Bathroom by the great hall, but they went to fast for me to say for positive it was her" she said as she looked in deep thought. "But whoever it was looked really upset" she explained.

"It may have been Hermione then" Fred said with a shrug.

"Little Ronnie over there has been complaining about her ever since we got here" George finished.

"I think I remember Harry saying he thought Ron should apologise"

"But I don't remember ever say a name"

"I bet it was her though if she was the girl Angalina saw"

"Wonder what he did too finally get to her" but by now Chloe was back to breathing normally but was giving the boys by the fire a death glare that had made Angalina, Eve and Rhiannon all step back from her.

**"RONALD WEASLEY!"**


	20. Lions, or Snakes in Lion's Skin

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Chloe yelled at the top of her voice and the common room became deadly silent as all who were in there were looking at the petit first Year. Chloe Perth was furious, angry didn't even cover it. She was absolutely furious and only a few inches away from storming over there and punching the boy right in his nose.

The boy in question had become pale and didn't have to look round to know who had yelled him. He had been dreading it since Hermione had rushed past them. He knew he should have taken Harry's advice and apologised to her but then again the Weasleys were all very stubborn. However there was no way that none of them wouldn't have bow down to this girl in a second.

Well expect maybe their Mum, but that was because she was only a Weasley by marriage, that and maybe also the fact she was way too nice to ever get in this girl's bad books. However right now Ron was terrified and hoping that if he didn't look around she wouldn't see him over the top of the back of the coach, but even he knew there was no chance of that happening.

The Twins were looking at the girl with a smirk however. They knew their little brother was in trouble with her and when you get in this girls bad side, it was hard to switch back to the other side, nicer, friendly side. They both knew from personal experience, but Percy could see that there was going to be a trouble and unlike the twins he was going to make sure that his youngest brother did actually last the year.

"Is there a problem Chloe?" he asked as he walked away from the person in his year that he had been talking to able their assignment and walked over to Chloe but he was not expecting a glare to be thrown his way as he finished making his way over to girl and if he was honest, this girl's glare was by far the scariest glare he had ever seen, even more frightening then his mother's and that was saying something.

"Oh no, you don't!" she said icily and she pointed to him. "You are not going to stop me from kicking _that_ boy's butt for what he did" she almost yelled at him as she pointed in Ron's direction. "No one, I repeat, No one ever upsets my friends for no good reason and should get away with it, not before I get the chance to demand what they did to them!"

This however took Percy back and made him take a small step back from the girl with his expression one of complete shock. The girl had just admitted that she didn't even know what Ron had done, but she was about ready to tear the boy apart. Percy shot a look at the boy as if to ask what the hell he had done but noticed that he wasn't looking at them, but trying to disappear into the couch.

Chloe then made her way towards the boys of her year, who each had a look of either shock or fear on expect Neville, who looked like he was about faint he was that pale. She walked round the coach and stood right in front of Ron her arms crossed and leaning slightly to the right. When Ron didn't look up she started to tap her foot in annoyance. Ron then decided that it would be best to play dumb and it may save him from her wrath.

"Oh hey Chloe…what's up? Need Harry for Quidditch practice?" 'That should do' he thought to himself, 'just keep playing dumb and you might live another day' he kept thinking to himself. Too bad he didn't know that it was only making the girl angrier. The twins and Lee shook their heads in disappointment and Percy but his hand to his forehead. Rhiannon noticed Percy's stress and decided to comfort him a little.

"Don't worry Mr Percy" she said as she gave him a small smile. Percy looked down at her as if to ask if she was ok in the head. Rhiannon shrugged and brought out Chloe's wand from her sleeve. "Before she went over there she slipped me her wand because she knew she would have used it otherwise" Rhiannon reassured him.

"That is slightly reassuring, however that does not mean that she will not use violence Rhiannon" Percy countered. Rhiannon shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the scene. No, it was in fact Eve who answered him this time.

"Chloe wouldn't do that" She said confidentially. Percy gave her the same look he had gave Rhiannon, but Eve just rolled her eyes at the prefect. "Chloe respects Professor McGonagall too much to disappoint her by referring to violence, that and she still heeds the Professor's warning from our first night here" Eve explained. It was all true; this was the first time Chloe had lost control over her angry since that night with Draco.

"What warning?" it was Angalina asked. She could have never pictured the sweet polite girl ever getting trouble let alone in a fight like now or getting a warning when she first got here.

"Draco Malfoy took the mike out of Ron because of him being a Weasley and made out that his family was a better family to Harry" Eve started and all three of the Weasley frowned, none of them had heard this from their brother or any of the first years.

"Chloe full out laughed at his statement, I mean we were giggling along but she was laughing really loud, she then told him 'Oh, I'm sorry please do continue to spread your venom' it was quite a sight" Rhiannon continued.

"Of course Draco decided that he hated her and was about to call her…"Eve looked to Rhiannon as if to ask if she thought it would be ok to say it.

"Draco was about to call her a-" Rhiannon didn't the chance to say it.

X – X – X

"Oh hey Chloe…what's up? Need Harry for Quidditch practice?" 'That should do, he thought to himself, 'just keep playing dumb and you might live another day' he kept thinking to himself. Too bad he didn't know that it was only making the girl angrier.

"Really? Is that the best distraction you could think of?" she asked about ready to hit the guy. 'No keep calm and just fine out what happened, no need to get in a fight, concentrate, you need to find Hermione' she told herself. "What did you do to Hermione Ron?" she asked.

"Well…you see Chloe, I didn't know Hermione was behind me and I was really annoyed at her because she was doing her normal in class I felt that she was acting like a-know-it-all with the charm we were learning, so I was doing _my_ normal and was complaining to the guys and taking a bit of the mike about it to let off some steam, however I didn't realised she was behind us and so she overheard the whole thing" Ron explained. But Chloe only frowned harder.

"Are you sure that was _all_ you said about her, Hermione knows you don't like her and she wouldn't have cried over it, so tell me Ronald, what, did, you, say?" she said and put emphases on the last question. Ron looked to the right slightly trying to avoid her eye contact.

"I may have mentioned something about…" and then he mumbled the rest so she didn't hear it, Chloe frowned more.

"What?" Chloe asked and she moved closer to him with her ear so she could hear.

"I may have said that she had no friends and that you, Rhiannon and Eve let her hang out with you out of pity" Ron answered. Chloe was furious but she got want she was after and so before she did something she regretted she stood straight and walked around the coach back to where her friends were. But just when she was behind the coach she stopped but didn't look round to him.

"And here I thought we were all better the Slytherin house, but I guess I was wrong if not only for the fact that you spoke badly of another housemate, but the fact that none of the others I would have called housemates didn't even stand up to you for doing it, at least the Slytherin stick together, even if it's not for a good reason" she said. And at those words all five of the boys hung their heads down in shame.

Chloe continued on her way over and felt bad that she had said those thinks but she found truth in them. Gryffindor house was meant for those who had the characteristics of courageous, chivalrous and determined people. And yet all of those boys and stood there and let Ron say those words. Their house may have corresponds roughly to the element of fire, but she had always thought of it as the fires of friendship, not the fire that hurt people.

As she made her way over she heard what Rhiannon and Eve were saying to the others older Gryffindors about the first night they were there and her warning. There was a reason why she hadn't told the other years about what had happened between her and Draco she had asked McGonagall while she was in the hospital wing what Draco had meant to say to her.

McGonagall tried to convince her that it was nothing for her to worry about but Chloe had stayed on her tail and in the end the Professor just gave up trying to protect her from the Wizarding world's prejudices but knew that the child was just too stubborn. Chloe was appalled by the word and knew that if she had known what it had meant earlier she would have been expelled for her actions.

But she wasn't and so Chloe made sure that she was careful of her actions and made sure that she was careful about her behaviours around Draco. She wanted to prove all those that thought bad things about her for what she was wrong, by becoming the best witch she could be, and getting in to trouble with the snobby boy was not going to do that.

"Draco was about to call her a-" but Chloe didn't give Rhiannon a chance to finish.

"Don't say it Rhiannon" Chloe snapped and she stopped in the place of the group where she had left. "they don't need to know such details, it over and done with now, he paid for it with the detentions" She said giving the twins and other third years a look that said drop it then turned back to her friends. "The feast will start soon, we should go find Hermione" and with that she turned and started to walk toward the portrait.

Rhiannon and Eve gave each other a look and then turned to the others and gave them an apologetic look. If Chloe didn't want to let people know then they weren't going to tell people, that's what friends should do for one another. Eve started to walk after her friend, and Rhiannon quickly turned to Percy.

"Sorry for Chloe causing a commotion for you Percy" Rhiannon apologised. "She's just upset with what Ron had done to Hermione" and with that she turned and ran to catch up with her two best friends. The four third years and Percy watched and as the portrait door closed then looked over to Ron who, like the rest of the boys had his head down in shame.


End file.
